Noche toledana
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: FIC DESCONTINUADO. Eriol x Syaoran. No puedo dormir, es culpa de las caricias que yacen sobre tu cuerpo blanco, tu amor en venta, tus ojos grises que ajenos a mi se cierran en la elegida oscuridad.
1. Introducción

**NOCHE TOLEDANA**

No puedo dormir, es culpa de las caricias que yacen sobre tu cuerpo blanco, tu amor en venta, tus ojos grises que ajenos a mí se cierran sin sueño en la elegida oscuridad.

NC-17

Angst yaoi / Shounen ai

Eriol x Syaoran / Eriol x / Menciones de Syaoran x Sakura / Otras

Notas: Los chicos ya han cumplido los dieciséis años, cabe aclarar que ha pasado tiempo desde el final del Manga de CCS. Por ello he tomado la historia desde este punto, así como las parejas y situaciones.

_"Noche toledana" es una expresión coloquial referente a la noche que se pasa sin dormir._

Besos,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**Introducción**

La mayoría de las personas que partieron de Londres en el vuelo 512, hacía un par de horas, tenían ansias incontrolables de llegar a su destino. Fue la razón por la cual al apagarse la insistente señal en lo alto del tablero que indicaba ajustar sus cinturones, y cuando la amable voz de la azafata dio la cordial bienvenida a Japón, se pusieron de pie tomando bolsas, maletas de mano, abrigos, todo ello del portaequipaje superior. Aún cuando el amplio corredor quedó reducido a su mínima expresión al apretujarse la multitud ansiosa, parecían todos satisfechos, sonrientes, liberados, incluso algunos se permitieron una sonrisa impagable en la comisura de sus labios aparentemente sobrios. Sí, podía ser que la persona delante les hubiese dedicado incontables fuertes pisotones, pero con la constante disculpa todo venía en gracia. La puerta fue abierta, y aquella mayoría de extranjeros y nativos, apenas despidiéndose de la tripulación, salió a base de perdonados empujones del pasajero que iba detrás.

"Eres libre" parecía canturrear la brisa vespertina que les recibió en invisibles y frescos brazos. Daban ganas de lanzarse a ella, desenvolver las alas y aprovechar la libertad en tan fuertes risotadas que acabarían de destrozar la seriedad.

Él en cambio, sólo se puso de pie cuando los demás pasajeros, soñadores y afortunados, hubieron caminado a través del tren de aterrizaje. Una aeromoza, que se acercaba a él, se limitó a entregarle una sonrisa de bienvenida de tono avergonzado que le resultó familiar; y él inclinó un momento la cabeza en amable agradecimiento, manteniendo el paso tranquilo que con el largo transcurrir de los minutos, le llevó a las bandas de equipaje, de donde con un nimio esfuerzo descendió su única maleta. Asimismo, tomando la larga asa escondida la llevó consigo a la zona de aduana, escuchando el girar de las ruedas del equipaje hasta llegar. Agradeció la hilera que le detuvo por cerca de diez minutos antes de acercarse a la ventanilla correspondiente, y cuando su turno fue nombrado por uno de los altos guardias a cada extremo del cerco, del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó el pasaporte. No soltó el asa de la elegante maleta que halaba, pues el trámite no llevaría mucho.

Quizá si hubiese golpeado a uno de los custodios dejados atrás, le hubieran detenido de su andanza tranquila, fingida calma, y el encuentro a una hora no se vería tan cercano…

/-Hiragizawa, Eriol-/ pronunció en voz amable y sin embargo taciturna; entregando el documento solicitado al alto joven que apenas le observó.

/-Joven Hiragizawa… ¿Qué le trae a Japón ¿Negocios o placer?-/ nuevamente los ojos castaños fueron alzados para él, mas cuando iba a responder después de contener una fina sonrisa sarcástica para sí mismo, el mismo dependiente le atajó, dando cuenta de la tercera línea del documento. -¡Oh! Doble nacionalidad…perdone el inconveniente, joven Hiragizawa. Bienvenido nuevamente-

/-Gracias-/ asintió, recibiendo el pasaporte que fue a dar nuevamente al anterior bolsillo, dando media vuelta y siguiendo el camino que su sola presencia enigmática, atractiva y sensual, parecía formar entre la tradicional aglomeración.

"Doble nacionalidad" había pronunciado.

Pero Eriol no se sentía así.

_Hacía varios meses que no pertenecía a ningún lugar._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

El conductor tomó su equipaje, colocándolo con toda parsimonia en el maletero, que con un pequeño empuje fue cerrado logrando un corto chasquido. Tras ello, observando que el joven había tomado ya asiento en el lugar trasero del taxi, abrió la puerta delantera, entrando él mismo. Cuando lo hubo hecho y tras colocarse el reglamentario cinturón de seguridad, le fue entregado un corto papel con la dirección de destino escrita en perfecta y elegante letra oscura.

/-Es en la región central de Tomoeda-/ era suave la voz que aclaró su duda, y sin embargo había algo ella, quizá un dejo de tristeza, que le hizo observar por el retrovisor. Era otro más en su arduo trabajo, un joven más que salía del aeropuerto internacional, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada quedara fija en él. Su cabello oscuro, de indudables reflejos azules, caía de manera desenfadada en suaves mechones, los cuales cubrían un poco el inicio de las gafas redondeadas sin armazón; la preciosa mirada bajo ellas era tal la tormenta que amenazaba por arreciar en el exterior, seductora, fuerte y melancólica, de un color grisáceo que en ocasiones tornaba en encantador índigo. No era un niño ya, pasaba en afortunada gracia la adolescencia, sus rasgos eran maduros, amables, aunque algo silenciosos, y sin embargo…tan hipnotizantes, que fue hasta que el joven viró la mirada a él, que pudo alejar su avivado interés. Giró la llave del automóvil, desviando el rostro, y moviendo la palanca de cambios antes de pisar el acelerador, arrancó el kilometraje.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Bajo petición suya el taxi dio varias vueltas a las calles aledañas, a muy baja velocidad, esperando que el tiempo pasara. La breve escala a la Mansión para dejar el equipaje no había sido suficiente, y oh, lamentablemente no tenía ánimos para encontrarse entre fríos muros, oscuridad y recuerdos palpables que a tan sólo abrir la puerta le harían retroceder.

/-¿A qué hora es su cita?-/

/-Dentro de seis minutos-/ le venía en gracia que aquel adulto de tan común aspecto hubiese podido calmar un poco su nervioso temperamento durante el largo camino desde el aeropuerto. /-Dé una vuelta al parque, por favor…sólo por si acaso-/ lo menos que deseaba en esos instantes era bajarse del automóvil nuevamente, pero por otra parte, necesitaba zanjar esa conversación lo antes posible. El taxi siguió adelante por una calle antes de tornar a la izquierda cuando el semáforo dio la luz, a paso muy lento, casi inexistente, pues el tráfico era nulo aquella melancólica tarde de domingo. Era como si todos los habitantes de la ciudad se hubiesen escondido del incómodo ambiente tenso, bajo el resguardo de tiendas, restaurantes y cafeterías, o el cálido techo de sus hogares, permaneciendo en un eterno sueño bajo las sábanas. Quizá el día nublado inspiraba guardar compostura y evitar por una ocasión el riesgo de salir.

_El parque Pingüino._

Ningún niño se hallaba en él.

Sólo una persona a varios metros del tobogán, del Rey Pingüino que habría jurado era más imponente años atrás. Casi cuatro años para ser exacto.

Un tierno adolescente que de espaldas resultó familiar para Eriol. Tras el desfilar de los instantes, sin que su dolorosa mirada fuese interrumpida por el leve andar del automóvil, fue nuevamente capaz de hablar. -Ahí está- exclamó en lo que fue un perdido suspiro, haciendo que en un acto reflejo el taxista apoyara con suavidad el pie en freno, deteniendo el auto, virando hacia donde su pasajero tenía anclada la vista.

/-¿Quién es?-/ no le incomodó la cuestión, era obvio que tuviese un poco de curiosidad, más fue el desasosiego de no poder pronunciar con claridad el nombre lo que entreabrió sus labios, musitando dos únicas palabras que le vinieron a la mente, perfecta descripción del joven de pie, aguardando, que observaba los vacíos columpios.

/-…mi pasado-/

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Pudo sentir una suave presencia acercarse a sus espaldas, en un caminar tranquilo, pero no dio la vuelta, esperando no fuese él. Aguardó un poco más, sintiendo el rasgar de los metros por aquella persona, cuya conocida energía le hizo tiritar, a su corazón ascender el ritmo y a sus mejillas sonrojarse a pesar de la frialdad de la tarde. Era más allá de nerviosismo lo que de un momento a otro le asaltó inesperado, era verdadera ansiedad la que se hizo presente cuando aquel hombre se detuvo a pocos pasos de él…y pronunció su nombre.

/-Lee-kun-/ así, sólo así, sin galantes saludos ni efusivas palabras, no una pregunta por querer reconocerlo. La voz había cambiado de su tono infantil y amable, a un tono más grave y melancólico, pero aún pertenecía a Eriol, estaba seguro. Por ello reteniendo un suspiro de resignación dio media vuelta, lentamente, elevando su mirada a la adecuada altura, aguardando en desesperados instantes lo que tanto había evitado los últimos días. Sus labios se entreabrieron gracias al desconcierto, al igual que sus ojos castaños que le recorrieron sin cautela. Eriol era aún poco más alto que él, más allá del 1.66; sus rasgos habían madurado, también su cuerpo, aún delgado, atlético y atractivo era inestimable imagen de la perfección, de igual forma que su mirada gris un tanto más entrecerrada que antes por la rabiosa melancolía, y su cabello oscuro en un corte menos reservado.

Ya no era más un niño…

_Y ahora más que nunca...parecía un inalcanzable dios._

Pantalón negro hecho a la medida, camisa blanca, un abrigo negro abierto que dejaba ver su figura.

Syaoran también había madurado durante aquellos años de ausencia, mas en sus ojos aún danzaba aquella cautelosa inocencia que a él tan divertida le parecía, aquel nerviosismo contagiado de Sakura.

Ninguno de los dos había cambiado demasiado más allá de la altura, una complexión más hermosa y alargada, pero de alguna forma eran diferentes…quizá sólo fuese la manera en que se observaban, o la razón.

Lee, todavía con los sentidos un poco nublados, dio cuenta que la mirada de Eriol no estaba concentrada en sus ojos, parecía perdida en algún lugar de su frente, sólo para aparentar. Le taladraba con insistencia. -Supuse que no vendrían- y aquel rostro viró hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraban los vacíos columpios, sonriendo en taciturna actitud. Se dirigió a ellos sin preguntarle acaso quería seguirle, mas Syaoran lo hizo sin siquiera pensar; le vio esperar que él mismo tomara asiento, lo cual realizó en el columpio medio, observando que el joven albino se sentaba a su derecha, ocultando la gris mirada de su curiosidad. -Por lo menos…esperaba que tú lo hicieras en su lugar- se refería a las dos chicas, Sakura y Tomoyo, cuya tarde transcurría en la casa Kinomoto junto a Kero y Fujitaka. Hiragizawa comenzó a balancearse un poco, guardando todavía la compostura, mas había algo en él que aún no concordaba del todo, fuese la mirada, o la voz, o la sonrisa que no existía, quizá la entrañable amabilidad ya sin presentar.

_Como…destrozado._

Asimismo, el trigueño se balanceó un poco, intentando rememorar la última ocasión en que lo había hecho.

/-Todos sintieron mucho la muerte de…-/ omitió sus siguientes palabras, percatando lo que iría a decir a qué persona, y continuó con cierta vergüenza aminorada. /-…la profesora Mizuki-/ …"esa mujer" /-Sakura piensa que aún no están preparados para verte-/ grave y acariciante voz logró que la mirada gris fuera cerrada, recargando la cabeza en la cadena izquierda, impidiendo así Syaoran pudiese verle.

/-Lamento informarte que me verán a diario. A partir de mañana tomaré clases en su preparatoria-/ la afirmación no dejó lugar a réplicas para su interlocutor, quien quedó inmóvil en el columpio. /-Los motivos que he tenido para regresar son estrictamente personales. No tienen de qué preocuparse. No es ninguna prueba, ni se trata sobre las Cartas, ni el Mago Clow…-/ viró apenas hacia él, encontrando en los ojos chocolate sorpresa y desasosiego; y sonrió para sí en lo que sería una retrospectiva. /-No se necesita de poderes mágicos para leer tu cara, Lee. De cualquier forma…mi energía mágica está por extinguirse-/ antes de que Syaoran pudiera cuestionar lo anterior, se puso de pie, dando por zanjada la conversación. /-Está por caer una tormenta. Podemos dejar este encuentro para otra ocasión-/ no tomó el camino que le llevaría de vuelta a la Mansión, siguió a la derecha, hacia los distintos establecimientos, las plazas principales de Tomoeda. /-Hasta mañana, Lee-kun-/ le tomó varios instantes comprender la reciente información, aún más para tomar valor, soltar las cadenas del columpio y obligarse a hablar.

/-¡Espera¡Hiragizawa!-/ mas Eriol no dio nuevamente vuelta hacia él, continuó su camino tal si no lo hubiera escuchado, y aún cuando se puso de pie y le siguió a varios pasos de distancia, pareció no importarle. /-¡Hiragizawa…!-/ fue entonces cuando de modo casi perfecto una cortina de fresca llovizna cayó sobre la ciudad, llevando consigo el sonido de los pasos de ambos, de aquel, de cabello castaño que quedó estático bajo las constantes gotas, y el que siguió delante, recibiendo en lo que sería gustosa resignación la lluvia empapando su elegante ropa, su piel blanca, y sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas…cual las lágrimas que no se atrevía a desbordar.

Un suave cuestionamiento se formó en los labios de Syaoran, un reclamo al extraño comportamiento de Eriol. _¿Por qué?_

Y al tiempo, vio un susurro entreabriendo la boca ajena, dirigido al melancólico entorno que les tomaba en húmedos besos.

/-Estoy bien…no te preocupes-/ la figura de la carta Lluvia tomó fuerza varios metros delante, entre las gotas apenas reconocible, gritando algo a Hiragizawa, que no lograba escucharle, aún menos verle, y parecía hablarle a la nada con la sensación de haber caído en trozos bajo la lluvia.

/-¿Qué haces aquí, Lluvia?-/ la Carta viró a Lee por varios instantes, sin responder a la pregunta, moviendo la cabeza en una dócil negación, insistiendo en su infructífera lucha por ser escuchada.

Y al entender que no sería así, la tormenta aumentó.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Hacía casi cuatro años Eriol había partido de Japón, con grandes expectativas sobre su futura vida en pareja, sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse adecuadamente de él… y quizá por ello, a pocos días de llegar a Hong Kong Syaoran recibió una carta de su parte, donde escritos se hallaban sus mejores deseos, un sinfín de consejos, un apropiado "Hasta luego" y una necesitada disculpa por los acaecidos problemas. Similar a ella, cada par de semanas encontraba en el buzón Lee una nueva misiva con su nombre impreso en grafías elegantes, increíblemente en idioma chino, impecable y perfecto. Syaoran se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando una de aquellas tardes programadas se había sentado fuera de la casa, esperando pacientemente a que llegara el correo, pero aún así no se movió hasta que un par de horas después el mismo hombre de siempre le dejó las cartas, en especial la de Eriol, que había tomado con ansias entre sus manos, abriéndola con cuidado a pesar de ello, leyendo las palabras que relataban la vida de Hiragizawa en Londres, su relación formal con Kaho, los proyectos a venir y, sonrió, siempre aquella dolorosa amabilidad. Durante más de un año y medio fue el asiduo confidente de Eriol.

Hasta que una ocasión, en su costumbre de esperar, la carta no llegó, ni lo hizo nuevamente.

Fueron varios meses después que Syaoran pudo regresar a Tomoeda para reencontrarse con Sakura, ya con el asunto de Hiragizawa un tanto olvidado por en anhelo. Ahí, entre constantes visitas a su novia había leído sobre su hombro noticias sobre él, no mayores al encontrarse bien o a la nueva ciudad a la que habían ido a visitar, o sobre los profesores particulares que había contratado. Varias veces escuchó, mientras ayudaba a cocinar en la casa Kinomoto, la ligera conversación telefónica entre ambos.

Era como si Eriol se hubiese olvidado de él, jamás preguntaba, nunca más envió sus gratos saludos y ni siquiera mandó al Departamento Lee la felicitación de cumpleaños que esperaba cada año, a la cual ya se había acostumbrado.

Ahora, hacía cerca de una semana, sin que nadie tuviese la más mínima noticia de Eriol por casi tres meses, Sakura había recibido a mitad de la tarde una urgente llamada telefónica. Aún entre los brazos de su pareja mientras veían una película en casa, había contestado…y a los pocos segundos dejado caer el auricular al suelo.

_"Kaho fue asesinada. Regresaré el domingo a Tomoeda…los veo en el Parque Pingüino a las dos de la tarde" _

En los pocos minutos de distintas llamadas, el conocimiento de la muerte de la Profesora Mizuki había llegado a la mayoría de los hogares de sus antes alumnos. En cada uno de ellos había existido la sorpresa del repentino fallecimiento y de la pronta visita de Hiragizawa a quien hacía cerca de tres años no veían. Ninguno de ellos, sabiendo del fuerte vínculo sentimental entre ambos, pudo referirse a una viable solución para enfrentarlo. Por ello en la casa londinense Hiragizawa el teléfono no había roto la tensa aura de muerte…ni letras vaciado pésames en el buzón.

Retuvo un suspiro, observando al profesor de Química pronunciar las más altas notas de los exámenes, y justo en ese momento, el silencioso murmullo que guardaba sus preocupaciones se volvió dolorosa queja sin hablar, escuchando un leve anuncio en la puerta, y ésta última siendo abierta a la izquierda, dejando ver al joven responsable.

/-Buenos días. Lamento el retraso-/ todos viraron a él, profesor incluido, viéndole correr nuevamente la entrada, dar media vuelta hacia ellos y mostrar una levísima sonrisa, producto de la sorpresa cometida. Se acercó en firmes pasos al escritorio, siendo lo único que importaba en el aula, con el uniforme de camisa blanca, pantalón negro, el saco azul, corbata, de la Escuela Preparatoria Seijyo; que aunque no difería de la obligada vestimenta masculina, poseía en demasía grave atracción. Quizá fuesen los rasgos amables de su rostro o la figura exquisita, el misticismo de su llegada, mas ni siquiera Syaoran pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Le vio entregar al profesor una nota, que sería de la dirección, y esperar sin observar a sus compañeros, con la mirada perdida en la primera ventana de la habitación, desde donde se veían los campos de basketball.

/-De acuerdo. Tome asiento detrás de Yamasaki-/ Zen Watanabe, quien desde hacía varios años era profesor de Química en esa escuela, mantuvo la mirada fija en la nota entregada, evitando seguir al joven que con un asentimiento había girado. Y recordó nuevamente su puesto, tras el paso de los segundos, intentando guardar la compostura que había perdido en el cuerpo blanco de su nuevo alumno. /-Yamasaki es el…-/ antes de que pudiera señalar al joven de la tercera fila en los últimos lugares, Eriol ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, caminando tranquilo y sin observarle. Evitó decir nada al respecto, era obvio que se conocían aún cuando siguió su camino sin dedicar una sola muestra de reconocimiento a los demás, finalmente sentándose, dejando a un lado la mochila negra que antes se hallaba en su hombro izquierdo. -Su nuevo compañero, Hiragizawa Eriol, ha llegado recientemente de Inglaterra a Japón, aunque se me ha hecho saber no es la primera vez que visita nuestro país…- despiertos por el recién comenzado discurso del adulto, aquellos que aún guardaban en Eriol su mirada, viraron de inmediato, sintiéndose apenados…Syaoran entre ellos.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

No tardaron mucho en correr los rumores del nuevo chico en primer año de preparatoria; el mismo día de su llegada, cada uno, hasta el más impopular de los alumnos, sabía del atractivo joven, serio, precioso y callado que a mitad del otoño había llegado de Inglaterra, incluso conocían las perfectas notas, su silencio sólo roto para correcta participación en clase, y aquellos más avispados habían evitado varios minutos de sus clases sólo para observarle, entre gritos, sorpresas y silbidos, interrumpiendo la paz del salón del 1º A.

/-…con ustedes no hay inconveniente. No deberán verlo más que en las excursiones escolares…pero nosotros estamos en el mismo salón…-/ hablaba Naoko, con el cabello más largo y sostenido de dos coletas bajas, a un lado de Yamasaki, Syaoran y Tomoyo; frente a los restantes chicos del grupo íntimo, entre ellos Sakura, Chiharu y Rika, de los distintos salones del primer grado.

/-Pero Hiragizawa siempre fue tan amable…-/ era Rika la que hablaba, del salón 1º C, observando de vez en vez el corredor de la salida, desde donde su pareja se acercaría a lento paso, con su elegante traje, después de salir del trabajo, y le llevaría a casa. /-¿Alguien ha intentado hablar con él?-/ les ahogó una fría atmósfera de silencio, en que aguardaron alguien más hablara, y al ver que no lo haría nadie, Syaoran se adelantó.

/-Ayer fui al parque Pingüino-/ ante la reciente declaración, y el rostro de incredulidad de sus compañeros, evitó hablar sobre la notable antipatía hacia Mizuki, y continuó tal si no fuese cierta. /-Él estaba seguro de que no irían…-/

/-En ese caso… ¿Por qué fue?-/ ladeó la pregunta de Tomoyo, sonrojándose un tanto al obtener una primera respuesta de su inconsciente.

_"Para verme a mí"_

/-¡Es él!-/ el grupo, que platicaba a mitad del corredor principal de salida, viró interesado hacia donde provenía el fuerte murmullo, seguido de exclamaciones de sorpresa y comentarios varios, de los cuales el aludido hacía caso omiso.

/-¿…Ese…es…Eriol…?-/ Takashi y Syaoran asintieron sin poner mucha atención a lo que decían las chicas, siguiendo con la mirada el ágil caminar del joven cuya observación se hallaba hundida en las páginas iniciales de un libro de la biblioteca, sin importarle que a su paso se formara una valla a su alrededor, la que le seguía con insistencia.

/-¿Disculpa?-/ una jovencita de un grado superior se acercó a él, cortándole el camino con la suave palabra recién pronunciada, haciendo que Eriol alzara el rostro. Ante la preciosa visión de su mirada amable, aunque a ojos observadores atormentada, la misma chica quedó embelesada a pocos centímetros de él, sin lograr articular palabra alguna. Esto fue aprovechado por el inglés, dando un paso hacia atrás antes de continuar su paso hacia la salida, ladeándola sin remordimiento alguno, sabiendo que a pocos metros se hallaba su antiguo grupo de amigos.

/-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa…si eso es lo que querías-/ se permitió una corta sonrisa ladeada, volviendo la mirada al libro entre sus manos, mientras sobre el hombro izquierdo llevaba la mochila y el saco azul en el brazo. Después de hablar, el barullo que aquel breve encuentro había interrumpido, reanudó su marcha incansable, ahora más fuerte, conteniendo ya el nombre del chico que había dejado sin habla a la chica más popular, hermosa, astuta y agraciada de la escuela, que a su vez superaba por pocos puntos de seducción a Sakura.

/-Alguien debe hablar con él-/ pronunció Tomoyo, observando de reojo a Sakura, quien mantenía una preocupada observación en el joven.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Eriol ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada significativa al observarles en un descuido, era como si pudiese atravesarlos, haciéndoles sentir vulnerables y transparentes aún cuando había escuchado el breve comentario de Daidouji. No se detuvo, siguió andando, cambiando a la página siguiente de su lectura.

Instantes después, con la vista de la mayoría hostigando sus pasos, Eriol salía de la Preparatoria…y Yamasaki, siguiendo un impulso, tomaba la mochila con fuerza, corriendo tras él, pronunciando con desesperación su nombre con la fuerza a la que no se atrevían los restantes espectadores.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Era ya el quinto día, viernes para ser exacto, de ver a Hiragizawa tras la larga ausencia, mas ninguno de sus compañeros lograba amoldarse a la enigmática presencia, tan febril y formal, que de vez en cuando aún paralizaba actividades.

Sus antiguos amigos se hallaban extrañados por su actitud, mas sólo Yamasaki se había atrevido a entablar una verdadera conversación con él, aquel mismo lunes en que había llegado a la escuela. Como obvia respuesta a ello, todos en el colegio supieron pronto que el joven Takashi del 1º A, cuyas ya conocidas mentiras a cada una más estrafalaria que la anterior, era el único amigo del inalcanzable Hiragizawa.

Mientras, aquellos que a pesar de saber de él, espiarlo y asediarlo continuamente, no lo conocían, notaban algo exótico en su persona, más allá de la mitad naturaleza extranjera, la refinada educación inglesa, la perfección obsesiva de sus rasgos, vestimenta y costumbres; era otra propiedad sin nombre a la que no podían muchos referirse adecuadamente, tal si a pesar de ser otro más de ellos, jamás pudiera encajar, aún menos pertenecer por completo. Ausente lo veían, anhelantes suspiros con su nombre impuesto…al no poder justos definirlo.

Syaoran mantuvo la vista fija en el vacío corredor, esperando a que el tiempo de clase perdida llegase a su fin, tras la inasistencia del profesor de Literatura, mientras lo hacía jugueteaba con sus pasos, observando de vez en vez los salones aledaños, donde la educación transcurría con normalidad. Sus demás compañeros, entre ellos parte de sus amigos, yacerían perdidos en los amplios jardines, pero justo en esos instantes no se veía con energía de unirse a aquella feliz aglomeración, o a cualquier otra, conformándose con la tranquilidad que el vacío le ofrecía a manos llenas.

No sabía que la verdadera tormenta comenzaría pronto…

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Yamasaki dio la vuelta, despidiéndose momentáneamente de sus compañeros, quienes les esperarían en los jardines. Syaoran le seguía de cerca, visiblemente callado, pensativo y taciturno, observando sin mucha atención el suelo en que sus pasos deambulaban de forma inconsciente, dispuesto a la búsqueda que a la hora de la salida los demás les habían arrojado. El joven que llevaba la delantera, sin embargo, parecía ansioso de terminar aquella impuesta misión, colocando en su rostro una fina sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

Irían a buscar a Hiragizawa, convencerlo de dar con ellos, con todo el grupo de jóvenes antiguamente llamados sus amigos, un largo paseo en los comercios del centro de Tomoeda, al parque, a donde gustase…como antes. Ellos dos habían sido los elegidos para hablar con él, dado los diversos acercamientos que habían tenido durante la semana.

/-Lo buscaré en la sala de música-/ ya adentro del edificio, Syaoran se desvió en la planta baja, caminando a la izquierda, donde se hallaban las aulas de Educación Artística, y quizá con un poco de suerte, también Eriol. Cuando hubo estado lejos, Yamasaki apuró visiblemente el paso, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, las cuales subió de tres en tres en difíciles saltos, aprovechando que el profesorado se encontraría en sus propias oficinas, revisando el logrado esfuerzo del día. Había todavía un par de alumnos perdidos en sus asuntos al pie de las escaleras, unos cuantos más cuando estuvo en el segundo piso, pero no le dieron importancia al joven que estuvo cerca de derribarlos, casi corriendo al salón. Mas antes de que llegara, la conocida voz oscura de Hiragizawa en un susurro dentro de todo aquel silencio, detuvo en seco su búsqueda, haciéndole virar a una de las aulas cercanas, donde con la puerta entreabierta, se encontraba acompañado de alguien más. Quedó ahí, a un paso de la entrada, espiándoles.

Formó un gesto de desagrado ¿Qué hacía Eriol con ese chico?

Shion Furubayashi, de 2º D. Aunque en antiguos años su cabello había sido de un precioso azabache natural, en últimas instancias tras ganarse una conflictiva reputación en la Preparatoria, lo había decolorado a un insolente rubio de un largo mayor a lo permitido, después del inicio de la mandíbula, con un aspecto despreocupado. Los ojos ambarinos le hacían parecer aún más peligroso, lo cual de manera contradictoria atraía a los demás alumnos. Sus rasgos eran atractivos, aunque notablemente cínicos, furiosos y despectivos, al igual que el movimiento de su figura delgada. Era el líder de una de las pandillas de la escuela, aunque siempre mantenía una de las mayores calificaciones de su salón, asegurando un lugar en el colegio a pesar de la provocativa fama que llevaba consigo, y a la cual los profesores no podían del todo contener.

/-He dicho que no-/

/-Harás lo que te diga-/ el joven rubio le había tomado del cuello abierto de la camisa, acercándolo peligrosamente en una clara amenaza. Sin embargo, Hiragizawa distaba de intimidarse, le observaba en un claro desafío, incluso teniendo el descaro de parecer aburrido de la presencia, sentado de mala forma en el escritorio de una de las bancas individuales, mientras sus piernas apoyadas en el asiento servían de necesario equilibrio, y sus brazos, descansados en las rodillas, no hacían nada por evitar el agresivo modo que Furubayashi utilizaba.

/-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron que nada es gratis en este mundo?-/ a la sola mención, el mayor palideció, y su furia, demostrada en el fuerte agarre, aumentó.

/-¿Cómo te atreves a…?-/ aunque sólo ambos lo supieran, desde el inicio de semana Shion le frecuentaba cada que era posible, con aquella impulsiva terquedad que le caracterizaba, intentando doblegar el espíritu indomable de Hiragizawa, quien se limitaba a ignorarle, o a atacarle con elegante propiedad, pareciendo amable mientras descubría al joven detrás de la abierta desfachatez. Le deseaba, quizá Eriol en su entretenimiento correspondiera la febril emoción, pero aún el sentimiento no lograba consumirse en lo absoluto, ambos negándose a ceder. /-¡No es tu asunto!-/

_"…vas a ser mío…te guste o no…"_

/-En ese caso…yo mismo te daré la lección-/ salvando el corto espacio entre ambos, tomó de sus labios un corto beso, entreabriéndolos con la punta de su lengua antes de esconderla, profundizando un poco más la caricia; cerrando los ojos con visible dulzura, y logrando con ello que su sorprendido agresor le soltara. Deslizó ambas manos por la breve cintura del joven rubio, recorriéndola en tenues contactos que le llevaron poco más abajo, hasta el final de la camisa, donde sus manos tibias hicieron un delicioso camino bajo la prenda, entreteniéndose con la expectación que no permitía a Shion corresponder su propio anhelo realizado. Hasta que segundos después tomó consciencia de sí mismo, cerrando la ambarina mirada, mas al tiempo en que iba a replicar con un delicioso beso profundo…Eriol le alejó de un firme pero lento empujón en el pecho, separando sus labios por completo.

Los ojos grises le observaban divertidos, abiertos bajo las gafas redondeadas. /-He aquí que incluso las mayores nimiedades exigen un razonable pago. Podríamos decir que toda acción tiene consecuencias…sin excluir el ámbito personal…-/ bajó de su improvisado asiento, colocando los pies en el suelo, a un lado del sorprendido joven que no podía retirar la mirada, ni hacer mayor movimiento. /-En cuanto a mí…soy increíblemente caro, pero es el precio justo…-/ dejó caer al piso un objeto, la cartera de Shion. Y elevó su mano derecha, mostrando que entre sus dedos yacían varios billetes. /-Desde ahora, no exijas si no estás dispuesto a dar algo a cambio-/ antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Eriol se alejó de él, esquivando el cuerpo que parecía incapaz de replicarle. De una banca delante tomó su mochila, y el saco que había dejado durante la discusión, yendo hacia la salida. /-Que tengas buen día, Furubayashi-kun-/ abrió por completo la puerta, saliendo sin mirar atrás…y al ser así, pudo observar que Yamasaki huía del lugar, corriendo en el pasillo ya a varios metros del aula. /-Cuidado. Puedes tropezar-/ se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de resignación, caminando sobre los pasos apresurados que Takashi había formado, bajando la escalinata blanca más cercana, rumbo a los salones de música…planeando que en un par de horas tendría la calma necesaria para regresar a la Mansión.

Mas su intención se vio interrumpida cuando a pocos pasos de llegar, Syaoran le encontró.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Fue hasta entrada la noche cuando los guardaespaldas de la familia Daidouji estacionaron delante del Departamento Lee, permitiendo que tras variadas despedidas, el joven descendiera de la camioneta, llevando consigo un último beso de su novia, quien prometió visitarle a la hora del desayuno del día siguiente. Asintiendo, igualmente diciendo un "Hasta luego" de tonos amables, vio partir los vehículos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, abrió la reja de entrada, subió las escaleras mientras buscaba sus llaves en el fondo de la mochila entrecerrada, y suspiró.

Con ello su corazón no disminuyó el ritmo por largas horas continuo en que se manejaba doloroso y angustiante, por el contrario pareció renovar ansias, acelerado e inevitable golpeando contra sus pulmones recibiendo aire por la sola inercia de respirar. Abrió la puerta, tras meter la adecuada llave en el cerrojo y girar, entrando, adecuándose a la luz artificial del departamento, donde en el corto recibidor dejó la mochila, quitándose los zapatos después de cerrar la entrada. No llamó a Wei, seguramente se hallaría ya dormido en su cuarto, junto a uno de sus tantos libros, y sólo habría dejado encendida la luz del recibidor y del pasillo, así como lista la cena que yacería servida en la mesa. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Syaoran no tenía en esos momentos el ánimo adecuado, se limitó a ignorar todo a su alrededor y apagar las luces restantes del departamento, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación en silencioso caminar, desabotonando la primera pieza del uniforme, el saco azul, pensando en la pasada experiencia, motivo de la grave exultación de su cuerpo.

La tarde, y parte de la noche, rápidas habían transcurrido junto a sus mejores amigos, entre plazas comerciales, tareas por cumplir, juegos, conversaciones, el ir a comer a un restaurante, asistir al cine a ver la última y más novedosa película de acción; por ello aunque reconfortantes, habían abandonado en su memoria un dejo de crítica nostalgia. Hacía meses, un año y medio si lo pensaba bien, no salían todos en grupo, prefiriendo la compañía de su pareja y otras cuestiones por alternar, tachando silenciosamente de prescindibles a quienes por tanto tiempo lo habían sido todo…

Y Syaoran, que hasta hacía años no conocía personalmente el significado de la amistad, parecía el único capaz de notar el vacío.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

No podría dormir aquella noche, reconoció al cambiar por incontable vez de posición, acomodando la almohada un poco más alta, harto de las sábanas que le cubrían; aún cuando su cuerpo se hallaba exhausto, carente de energía o razón para seguir consciente. Aquella imagen le asía con fuerza al plano real, le impedía cerrar los ojos, debiendo fijar la vista en el manto índigo tras las ventanas, donde apenas contadas estrellas regalaban su luz al nocturno paisaje de la tranquila ciudad, opacadas por la luna menguante y ciertos nubarrones que desde la semana anterior insistían en yacer de testigos.

Aún podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de ansiedad, recordando el tono opaco de los ojos que durante casi ya una semana se negaban a observarle de vuelta, brillando melancólicos de vez en vez en algún objeto inanimado que llamaba su atención, mientras los labios fingían con perfección una sonrisa amable y la voz cierta ternura infantil que trataba de aparentar regocijo por el reencuentro. Incluso si la mirada índigo tercamente le evitaba, sabía que en ella existía el mismo sentimiento de desasosiego que él trataba de ocultar.

Cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la desolada imagen de Eriol.

…Quizá en actuados sueños la mirada índigo le observara nuevamente.

* * *

**Continuará…**

¡La li ho! Esta ha sido sólo la introducción, (aunque de igual forma puede contarse como capítulo por la duración), como ven hay bastantes secretos por desvelar, mentiras y obsesiones que recién comienzan. Sé que tendrán muchas dudas porque no he dejado ver las verdaderas intenciones de los personajes, pero por ahora es necesario, iré contando poco a poco la historia perdida en aquellos casi cuatro años de ausencia de Eriol, tanto de sus compañeros como de él y Kaho y lo que están planeando. (26 Mayo 2005) Muchas gracias por leer esta nueva historia :D

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	2. Sobre ti

**NOCHE TOLEDANA**

No puedo dormir, es culpa de las caricias que yacen sobre tu cuerpo blanco, tu amor en venta, tus ojos grises que ajenos a mí se cierran sin sueño en la elegida oscuridad.

NC-17

Angst yaoi / Shounen ai / Voyeurismo

**Eriol x Syaoran** / Eriol x / Menciones de Syaoran x Sakura / Otras

Notas: Los chicos ya han cumplido los dieciséis años, cabe aclarar que ha pasado tiempo desde el final del Manga de CCS. Por ello he tomado la historia desde este punto, así como las parejas y situaciones. _"Noche toledana" es una expresión coloquial referente a la noche que se pasa sin dormir._

Besos,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**Capítulo 01. Sobre ti**

Sakura quedó callada tras unos instantes, abandonando el tenedor que su mano derecha sostenía con elegancia sobre el plato mediano de hot cakes, observando fijamente a Syaoran, quien tenía anclada la mirada al exterior, a las ventanas que ofrecían hermoso tributo a la naturaleza desde el segundo piso de los departamentos. Bajo los ojos chocolate existía una ligera coloración oscura, indicando la falta de descanso, que, aunque ella no lo supiera, atormentaba a su pareja desde hacía ya más de una semana.

Una semana.

Tanto como su silencio.

/-¿Syaoran¿Dónde estás?-/ pronunció en la voz cándida que le caracterizaba.

/-Hmmmm-/ un mudo asentimiento fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta, y dio cuenta que desde que había llegado, él no había pronunciado más allá de dos palabras, ni contestado a su plática continua de alegría incansable, limitándose a aquel sonido áspero de garganta.

/-¿Has escuchado una palabra de lo que he dicho?-/

Desde hacía una semana, todos los días había actuado de igual manera, en sus citas, en el colegio, siempre perdido en pensamientos ambiguos que excluían el absoluto; inmóvil y sin hablar, alejado de la realidad que le ataba, de las personas a las que pertenecía su tiempo. Y ella, Sakura, con quien más horas estaba, a quien más adoraba, era la más alejada de todos, la que él había optado por excluir con su silencio. /-¡Syaoran!-/ exclamó disgustada, colocándose de pie.

El trigueño no tuvo conocimiento de las siguientes palabras que la joven Kinomoto musitó, ni del beso incitante dibujado en la comisura de sus labios brillantes, o de la vaga caricia que intentaba despertarlo, o los ojos verdes suplicantes. Su mirada oscura recorría el suave contorno de las hojas mecidas por el viento suave, las figuras exóticas de las nubes arrastradas, las personas libres que caminaban por la acera, los diversos autos manejados por una alegre persona al volante, los niños jugueteando con baldes y globos de agua.

_El cielo se ve mejor desde el infierno…_

Alejado de la habitación, tan ajeno como la mirada grisácea que también se perdía en la nada, anhelante, extrañando.

Así, no percató que Sakura salía del comedor, enfadada, sin terminar el desayuno, o que quedaba inevitablemente solo en el departamento.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_"Querido Syaoran"_ rezaba como primera línea, podía recordarlo, se obligaba a hacerlo para, de manera contradictoria, mantenerse despierto mientras se dirigía en ansioso caminar a su impensable destino.

_"¿Cómo ha sido tu primer día de secundaria¿Divertido? Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo. Por la mañana Kaho y yo hemos peleado de nueva cuenta, al despertar me ha reclamado el no ponerle atención durante los últimos meses, siquiera porque hemos asistido al crucero que tanto anhelaba, o porque insisto en prepararle el desayuno antes de que despierte--- No toma en cuenta que todo mi tiempo libre, tras el estudio y los negocios de la familia, está plenamente dedicado a ella, en absoluto. Claro, a excepción de cuando huyo con una excusa para escribirte, antes de ir a la cama, o para comunicarme con Sakura-san y los demás."_

La misma ansia no le permitió quedarse en pie por más de dos segundos, siquiera para aguardar al taxi que le llevaría con mayor rapidez. Continuó caminando, a cada segundo más rápido, provocando su respiración acelerara, desesperado.

_"Hace ya un año que vivimos juntos, y sin embargo, no deja de presionarme con el mismo tema de siempre, esperando le entregue más tiempo del humanamente posible. ¿Y sabes? Aún me mantiene despierto por noches enteras, obligándome a hablar sobre el pasado, sin importarle que a primera hora de la mañana deba asistir a la escuela. Temo que este año sea igual, y me suspendan otra vez por quedarme dormido durante las clases._

_En ocasiones siento que me asfixio cuando está cerca. Pero creo que no es igual a antes. Es--fastidio, supongo._

_Quisiera que en esto jamás llegues a comprenderme."_

La última carta que recibió de Eriol no llegó a diferenciarse de tono o actitud de las anteriores, por lo que aquella ruptura entre ambos, el término de su confidencia, fue por demás inesperada.

_"Mientras tanto, quizá sólo deba salir un poco más, hacerla comprender antes de que esto nos supere a ambos._

_Perdona haberte importunado nuevamente._

_¿Recibiste mi felicitación por tu cumpleaños?_

_Saludos,_

_Eriol Hiragizawa."_

Tan elegante, siempre, educado, cuidadoso, tanto que parecía obsesiva la precaución en que se manejaba, así lo expresaban las letras plasmadas con perfecta y fina soltura, tal si estuviera pintando en un lienzo, concentrado en el arte de expresarse…aunque fuese de una manera parca, ambigua, y no totalmente sincera. Syaoran sabía que ello sucedía, que decía tanto como ocultaba, siempre aparentando…siempre siendo el inalcanzable dios que había conocido.

Trató de calmarse, infructuosamente, viendo la Mansión Hiragizawa imponerse, alzarse sobre las construcciones aledañas. Y ante ello su ya de por sí rápida respiración, acelerada por el ansia, cogió nuevos bríos contagiantes. Sabía que comenzaba a hiperventilar…que un par de minutos más en tal desesperación silenciosa y caería sin sentido al suelo. Corrió los últimos ocho metros que le separaban de la entrada, de la reja que encontró entreabierta y sólo debió empujar.

…Y aquel sobrante de oxígeno que retorcía con crueldad sus acciones, tomó equilibrio cuando su respiración fue cortada de tajo por la sorpresa. Durante una serie de instantes su cuerpo se vio de pie mas anclado al suelo y sin movimiento, hasta que, consciente de la imagen reflejada en sus ojos forzados, se obligó a sí mismo a correr de nueva cuenta, a pesar de la fuerte gravedad que parecía tirarle al piso.

En medio del sendero de piedra que conducía a la entrada de la Mansión, yacía la figura inerte de Eriol.

Pronunció el nombre al llegar a él, tomándolo de la espalda, dándole vuelta hacia sí. Pero aquel chico que siempre acudía con amabilidad permaneció quieto entre su abrazo, con los gentiles labios cerrados sin respuesta. A un lado se hallaban tiradas un par de bolsas del supermercado con varios enseres aún dentro, y el juego de llaves que Lee tomó en la mano izquierda, arreglándoselas para ponerse de pie con el chico en brazos.

_Aquella escena…uno en brazos de otro…se le hacía familiar._

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Hiragizawa era fuerte, se obligó a recordar, aún más fuerte que él. Su cuerpo, sus acciones y decisiones, la facilidad con que se conducía, tenían mayor fuerza, no debía olvidarlo. Incluso si su carácter parecía suave y amable, en exceso bondadoso de vez en vez, contenía autoridad, llevaba impreso largas décadas de experiencia heredada de Clow; y Lee le respetaba por ello.

Pero aquel, sin duda, no era el mismo Eriol que había partido de Tomoeda cuatro años atrás. No sabía si mejor o peor, no creyó prudente siquiera reflexionarlo, mas observaba en él cierta cantidad de agonía que ansiaba como propia, y dolía como tal al saberse culpable, aunque fuese de manera indirecta. Él, Syaoran, su antes confidente, no había podido protegerle, o nombrar al dolor que estaba matando al inglés.

Permaneció sentado en silencio, expectante en uno de los sofás, viendo que a pesar del largo y abundante transcurrir de los minutos, Eriol no lograba despertar.

_"Ha de tener pesadillas" _pensó sin omitir el atisbo de empatía surgiendo en el centro de su pecho al verle cerrar los ojos con fuerza, aún entre sueños, mientras apretaba los dientes, callando las palabras tras los labios cerrados.

Si Hiragizawa era fuerte, la agonía que le apresaba era mayor…

_"Quizá…debí llamar a un médico"_ se sonrojó, reprendiéndose con dureza, dando cuenta de lo tardío de aquel pensamiento mientras observaba a Eriol en el sofá más cercano, tendido cual largo y hermoso era, vistiendo aún la camisa índigo, el pantalón negro. Se había perdido entre pensamientos durante casi una hora y no había hecho nada al respecto, nada que pudiese ayudarle.

Nuevamente le había fallado, como hacía más de dos años, aquella culpa fue la que le había atraído a la Mansión en primer lugar.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Abrió los ojos, encontrando la visión desenfocada durante los primeros segundos, antes de acostumbrarse a la blancura absoluta del techo de aquella habitación, la sala, que supo suya gracias a la sensación de frialdad a cada momento transcurrido. Había alguien cerca, que le observaba aún sabiéndolo despierto y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, fue por ello que tuvo la sensatez de virar a su derecha, donde a pocos pasos, en el sillón más cercano, se hallaba la persona menos esperada.

Un fuerte escalofrío enarcó su espalda y le obligó a sentarse, consciente de que palidecía casi por completo…y restándole importancia a la presión cayendo, ya acostumbrado a la sensación de mareo y pérdida. Sus manos, recargadas tras su espalda, aunque tambaleantes, evitaron cayera nuevamente acostado.

/-Syaoran-/ se maldijo a sí mismo al escucharse en aquel tono suave de incredulidad y ansia; al mismo tiempo bajó la mirada, se sonrojó y se sentó adecuadamente.

/-…Hiragizawa-/ sonaba tranquilo, casi aliviado, lo confirmó al escucharle recargarse en el respaldo del sofá y suspirar. No era propio de Syaoran preocuparse, o expresarlo de forma tan abierta por lo que dedujo era grave lo que había sucedido.

/-Tú me encontraste ¿verdad?-/ obtuvo de respuesta un ligero asentimiento, al que no pudo sino suspirar cansado, cruzar los brazos frente a la cintura y evitar. No era la primera vez que recaía…pero odiaba que alguien le notara en tan deplorable estado, en especial si ladeaba las cuestiones e intenciones de la persona con insana terquedad. Debido a ello le reprendió un sentimiento de odio y contrariado agradecimiento.

/-Preparé té…-/ no dijo nada al respecto, todavía. /-…iré a calentarlo-/ sonaba su voz nerviosa, tal si quisiera su aprobación; y al no obtenerla Syaoran se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, tomando tras severos y largos pasos la puerta a la extrema derecha que conectaba al comedor, y aún más allá a la cocina.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Syaoran regresó minutos después con la charola de plata entre manos, en ella se hallaba una moderna jarra de acero inoxidable, dos tazas, un cuenco de azúcar, un par de cucharillas y dos servilletas de tela que había descubierto en uno de los numerosos cajones de la despensa mientras buscaba infructuosamente las cajitas de té. Al entrar a la sala encontró a Eriol perfectamente repuesto, tal si nada hubiera sucedido, con la vista amable perfectamente anclada en él, en una correspondida mirada que a Lee hizo parar en seco, dando cuenta de la naturaleza alarmante de lo que sucedía.

Eriol, por primera vez en dos semanas, le miraba a los ojos.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras dejaba las provisiones en la mesita de centro frente a la sala de tres piezas, sirviendo las tazas de té, endulzándolo antes de entregar una de ellas a Hiragizawa, sobre el platito pequeño que hacía juego, de perfecta porcelana.

/-Gracias-/ incluso le había sonreído casi como antes. Sólo que en el tono grisáceo de aquellos ojos aún permanecía un dejo de melancolía difícil de ocultar. Syaoran tomó asiento en el sofá de dos plazas, a la derecha del lugar que ocupaba Eriol.

/-¿Te sientes mejor?-/ pronunció intentando no ser curioso, en lo cual falló, mientras observaba al inglés dar un pequeño trago a la cálida infusión, manteniendo aquel aura de contagiosa calma. Los ojos grises, tras descender la taza a la mesita de centro, se centró nuevamente sólo en él, noble y atrayente.

/-Sí, muchas gracias-/ era diferente la voz a cuando le había conocido en quinto de primaria, aún cuando realizaba aquellos cambios abruptos de la actitud de infantil cordialidad, era aún más acariciante, casi rallando en la inconsciente seducción. O quizá las cosas sólo no eran como antes, ni los motivos. /–No te preocupes por mí. Me sucede con cada vez menos frecuencia-/

/-¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?-/ se ruborizó al pensar que no lo había hecho, tal si no le importara…pero la réplica obtenida le dio la razón.

/-No me gustan los hospitales. Te agradezco no lo hayas hecho durante mi inconsciencia…o llamado a un doctor-/ bajó la mirada, negando un poco antes de elevar nuevamente el rostro a Syaoran, quien sin embargo no lograba dejar de observar cada una de sus acciones. /–Kaho lo hizo en una ocasión, pero no sirvió de nada…sólo una molestia de parte del médico que alegó jamás haber visto una persona más saludable-/ subió los hombros, restándole importancia, a contrario del trigueño, quien formó una mueca de enfado ante la actitud del supuesto profesional. Pero para que Hiragizawa no le imitara optó por olvidarlo, dando pie a lo que sería el inicio de una interesante conversación.

/-Mencionas a esa mujer como si…-/

_"Como si no estuviera muerta"_ omitió tras darse cuenta de lo que diría, y bajó la mirada al té verde entre las manos, el cual alzó hasta sus labios y bebió un sorbo cuidando de no quemarse al hacerlo.

El inglés sonrió genuinamente.

/-Kaho…-/ esa mujer, como la había nombrado Syaoran sin darse cuenta. /-…no murió ayer, deja de angustiarte por lo que pudiera pensar-/ la mirada chocolate volvió a observarle con sorpresa. /–Después de todo, hace casi tres meses de su asesinato-/ el pocillo de porcelana entre las manos del joven trigueño tambaleó, comprendiendo Eriol había tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilar antes de siquiera llamar para hacerles del conocimiento.

Durante más de dos meses había guardado aquella información sólo para sí.

/-¿Te gustó el té?-/ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y tras decirlo se sintió un poco tonto.

_¿Y si le decía que no?_

Imposible: Eriol asintió con una mueca sincera.

/-Quedó muy rico…aunque yo lo tomo con leche-/ aquella costumbre inglesa hizo a Syaoran enarcar la ceja con curiosidad, casi tachando de sarcasmo, sin palabras, lo recién pronunciado. Y en reposición Hiragizawa rió por primera vez en dos semanas, elegante tal su entera existencia, antes de recalcar con seguridad y una sonrisa tras tomar poco más de la infusión, la siguiente dulce respuesta. /–No es broma. ¿Te quedas a comer?-/

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

/-¿Dormiste bien?-/ era la mañana de lunes, casi dos días después de aquel acertado encuentro en la Mansión Hiragizawa. Le había puesto al tanto de su falta de sueño y, en respuesta, tan pronto Eriol había llegado a la preparatoria, y aún cuando su asiento se hallaba varias filas más a la derecha, había cuestionado sobre tal, acercándose hasta él.

Syaoran asintió, no pudiendo guardar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, bostezando un poco tras cubrirse los entreabiertos labios con la palma derecha.

/-Sí…-/

/-Pues parece que no lo suficiente-/ adoraba aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba el joven inglés…era muy diferente de la estoica mueca dirigida a los demás, incluso al resto de sus amigos según pudo comparar al verlo saludar. Deliciosamente distinto.

Segundos después, antes de que pudiera responder con una pregunta sobre su propio bienestar, la profesora de matemáticas entró al salón, anunciándose con un amable "Buenos días"; o así se lo pareció a Syaoran aún conociendo la estricta naturaleza de la tutora. /–Bueno, nos vemos al rato-/ le vio dar media vuelta y dirigirse entre las filas de los asientos hacia sus lugares, y el ansia de pedirle que no lo hiciera quedó únicamente como tal: un malogrado deseo.

Es cierto, había dormido bien, pero el soñar con Eriol le desgastaba.

Como decía él, no era suficiente.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Castigado.

Syaoran se preguntaba cómo había sucedido. Tal vez fueron las cortas notitas mandadas a Hiragizawa, platicando sobre cualquier tontería, o el haber utilizado un videojuego que le había facilitado, escondido en su mochila, o quizá ignorar al profesor de Lógica mientras cuestionaba a cada uno de ellos. Suspiró. Aquella última razón era acaso la más viable. Y por ello ahora se encontraba castigado afuera del salón, con un cuaderno de forma profesional y un bolígrafo entre las manos, difícilmente escribiendo las cien líneas impuestas por el tutor. Era ya la última clase del día, por lo que el trabajo resultó aún más difícil de realizar. Ni siquiera podía huir, ya se había comprometido a entregar el centenar de "Debo poner atención en la clase del profesor Izumi" antes de salir, lo cual sucedería en treinta minutos.

Si tan sólo tuviera un incentivo suficiente…

Pero ¿Qué pensaba? Sakura tenía práctica de porristas aquella tarde, podría verla desde las gradas del gimnasio, vestida con faldita azul tableada y playera blanca sin mangas. Se vería linda, aún más mientras lanzaba el bastón, y siendo la segunda al mando tendría una participación mayor y experimentada.

/-¿Aún no acabas, Lee?-/ subió la mirada, se tensó, casi responde asustado y se tranquilizó, percatando quién recién salía del aula.

/-Tú tienes la culpa-/ Eriol había utilizado intencionadamente su apellido y un tono duro para alarmarle, y él había caído. Bufó ante la sonrisa amable, girando el rostro hacia la izquierda con casi aire ofendido.

/-¿Yo?-/ imitando inocencia, cabe aclarar. –Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas reprobado el examen oral…o de que ni siquiera le pusieras atención al profesor Izumi-san-

/-¿Cuánto te ha puesto?-/ ante la nula respuesta giró la mirada, encontrando una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción en el rostro de Hiragizawa. Aquella pronunciada mueca sólo podía significar una cosa… /-¿Diez¡Pero tú también estabas jugando!-/ bajó un poco el volumen de su voz, observando el cómo subía los hombros ignorando la acotación. La máxima; seguramente también figuraba una nota de "Excelente" tras el nombre Hiragizawa en la lista de calificaciones. Perfecto, excelente…nada podía ser peor. Con ello en mente se atrevió a cuestionar. /–Hoy empieza el bazar del centro de Tomoeda… ¿Quieres ir?-/ hasta ese momento siquiera había considerado asistir por mucho que Sakura había insistido dos semanas antes, y lo lamentó cuando Hiragizawa colocó una mueca resignada y negó.

/-No puedo. Tengo un asunto pendiente que atender-/ bajó la mirada, de acuerdo en que las cosas habían empeorado. Y tomando el bolígrafo con decisión, optó por ignorar la respuesta, volviendo a su interrumpida escritura. /–Pero mañana estoy libre…si gustas-/ muy para su propio reproche, Syaoran viró nuevamente.

/-¿En serio?-/ sonaba ya su voz feliz al pronunciar aquella incrédula cuestión.

/-Sí-/ ambos sonrieron, mas Eriol rompió el agradable silencio. /-Será mejor que regrese. Le dije al profesor que iría al servicio-/

/-¿No irás?-/ extrañado, Syaoran le vio sacar algo del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

/-No. Sólo quería darte esto-/ le alcanzó un moderno celular plateado tras presionar unos botones y colocarlo en modo especial, evitando así cualquier llamada entrante. /–Es de Yamasaki-kun. Puedes jugar cuando termines-/ dio media vuelta, despidiéndose.

/-Comienzo a pensar que eres una mala influencia para mí-/

También le gustaba la elegante risa que lograba surgir de aquellos labios siempre amables y dulces. Risa que, orgullosamente, era el único capaz de motivar.

/-Como no tienes idea, Syaoran. Nos vemos a la salida-/ y sin decir nada más vio la sonrisa desaparecer tras un abrir y cerrar de la puerta, él sosteniendo el teléfono recién entregado. No recordaba Yamasaki, uno de sus mejores amigos, tuviera celular, pero lo ignoró. Lo más importante era que Hiragizawa había inventado una inocente mentira para salir del salón y entregárselo personalmente. La sola idea fue el único incentivo que necesitaba para trabajar.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Moría ya la tarde en la ciudad cuando, olvidando la tarea sin terminar y el pendiente ensayo de literatura, cogió el celular de entre los útiles desperdigados sobre la cama. Sin preocuparse por las llamadas perdidas, marcó el primer número de la agenda digital. Retumbaron en pausados intervalos dos timbres antes de que del otro lado de la línea aquella persona alzara el auricular. Al escuchar su voz, sonrió.

/-Me la pasé muy bien hace rato…-/ la sugestiva frase fue correspondida en un tono bajo de complicidad. /-¿Nos veremos mañana? Hice reservación en un restaurante y después podríamos…-/ aquellas palabras murieron en el acto al escuchar la respuesta negativa. /-¿Cita¿Con quién?-/ dio cuenta había errado en la abrupta cuestión. /-¡Pero…¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia¡Me perteneces…y no quiero que salgas con…!-/ un fastidioso pitido continuo le anunció casi con burla había colgado. /-…nadie…más…-/ descendió el teléfono, suspirando al observar el nombre inscrito en la memoria. Se lo tenía bien ganado. Presionó el botón central, tras ello el menú, de donde tomó un nuevo número de la agenda y marcó, llevándose el teléfono al oído izquierdo. /–Buenas noches… ¿Podría comunicarme con Chiharu-san?-/

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Eriol se encontraba en su sofá favorito, de suave textura, tapiz escarlata, individual, delante de la chimenea de la biblioteca. Acomodado de tal forma que sus piernas colgaban del brazo derecho del mueble, y su espalda y cabeza yacían recargadas de un modo poco ortodoxo. La mala posición le causaba un ligero pulsar al final de la columna, pero no parecía de su interés. En la mano derecha sostenía las gafas apenas con la suficiente fuerza de no dejarlas caer, mientras, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cintura, observaba las vibrantes llamas de la chimenea encendida. El fuego lamía y destrozaba la leña ofrecida, mas no lograba consumirla por completo, ni acaparar con muerte de sus llamas, lo hacía lentamente…tan lento que en ocasiones parecía una imagen fija. Era así también la sensación predominante en el cuerpo de Eriol. Una muerte dolorosa, casi superficial, que de vez en cuando arrancaba quejidos de sus labios, sollozos y palabras extraviadas de complicados monólogos, conversaciones, trozos de presencias, retratos casi corpóreos, memorias silenciadas…su cerebro las modificaba con rapidez en figuras monstruosas de su pasado.

Sólo había una razón por la cual se enfrentaba a aquellos recuerdos en particular, los abandonados en Tomoeda: La cruel esperanza de que podría ser nuevamente feliz.

Mas al ver en aquellos ojos no encontraba sino arrepentimiento, el deseo fijo de redimir culpas. Sostuvo con violencia sus propios brazos haciendo crujir los lentes que aún sostenía, en riesgo de romperlos. Su cuerpo se tensó.

/-Maldito hipócrita-/ musitó, sonriendo con furia al escuchar las palabras convertidas en suave eco contra sus oídos. /–Sólo por eso…me invitaste…-/ cerró los ojos, encogiéndose aún más, dejando que su cabeza cayera contra el respaldo. /-…sólo quieres lavarte las manos de lo sucedido…-/

_"Si me pasara algo…te sentirías culpable"_

Vestía una sudadera negra, unos jeans oscuros, y su cabello oscuro se hallaba aún húmedo tras la larga ducha. /-…si sólo hubieras estado ahí…conmigo…si sólo…-/ le imaginaba tras sus párpados firmemente cerrados, a pocos pasos de la chimenea, donde podría empujarle al interior y verle consumirse entre llamas, gritos y aullidos de dolor. Se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos con notable crueldad. /-¿Por qué jamás respondiste a mis cartas?-/

Muy tarde, y sin poder evitarlo, dio cuenta estaba llorando.

En el suelo, bajo la iluminación lúgubre de la chimenea, se hallaban sus deberes ya hechos, por ello no tuvo de qué preocuparse; agradecido, dejó que el cansancio le tomase en brazos, aunque sólo le condujera a los trastornados recuerdos vueltos pesadillas. /-Maldito Syaoran…-/ fue el último murmullo surgido de sus labios aquella noche…

Los sueños eran mejor que la funesta realidad.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Al despertar, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior le pareció una tontería. Su ánimo había mejorado visiblemente, aún con el fuerte dolor en el cuello y la columna que la mala posición había provocado, se mostró a sí mismo una sonrisa amable.

/-No es momento de arrepentirse-/ musitó al chico reflejado en el espejo, ya arreglado con el uniforme de la escuela, el nudo de la corbata perfecto, la camisa impecable y sin arrugar, el pantalón negro, la mochila de un solo brazo cruzado sobre el torso y el saco azul claro en el brazo derecho. La mañana había amanecido bajo cálidos reflejos dorados, rojizos y naranjas, dándole un matiz encantador al día recién levantado. /–Bien…hora de ir a la escuela-/ se observó por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación antes de caminar fuera de la casa, imitando una sonrisa en memoria de Mizuki.

Nadie comprendía lo que había significado Kaho para él.

Quizá porque se habrían horrorizado.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Alguien le seguía. Así lo supo al dar vuelta al corredor, escuchando finos pasos haciendo un eco apenas perceptible. Sonrió sabiendo de quién se trataba aún cuando no podía levantar energía mágica para confirmarlo, por ello su propio caminar se dirigió escaleras abajo, rumbo a los salones de música, donde en pocos minutos, y tras el término del recreo, asistiría a clases de "Educación artística". Nadie sospechó, de los diversos compañeros y profesores que le vieron tomar aquel camino, sobre las dobles intenciones que Eriol tenía entre manos, muy por el contrario lo dejaron seguir.

Tampoco les extrañó un chico entrara poco después de él, que había dejado la puerta abierta como bienvenida a su invitado. Siquiera porque aquel chico era Shion de 2º D.

/-Lo que haces no está bien, Furubayashi-kun-/ Eriol levantó la tapa protectora del instrumento, sentándose al mando del elegante piano negro, viéndole entrar, echar el cerrojo y acercarse hasta él. Con maestría sus dedos fueron deslizándose nota a nota en un cálido soneto que él mismo había compuesto años atrás.

_"Es sobre ti, Kaho. Eres lo más importante para mí."_ Había musitado a la mujer de pie a su lado, la musa que le sonreía. Era doloroso, rogaba por el cumplimiento de un anhelo inalcanzable, a los dioses, lo realizaran como un último deseo. Él, cuya vida no tenía sentido. _"Si te perdiera no sabría qué hacer. No tendría adónde ir, no tendría porqué vivir…"_ La canción, que relataba en notas sin palabras su deseo, murió al ser abrazado por la espalda. Pequeños besos fueron abandonados en la curva de su cuello, subiendo a través de la mandíbula hasta tomar sus labios en un ligero danzar, tan suave que hizo su cuerpo tiritar de excitación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en el hombro derecho del joven mayor, permitiendo éste tomara su boca con mayor profundidad, él mismo entreabriendo los labios y con la punta de la lengua adentrándose en la cálida boca húmeda que le recibió ansiosa. El chico se sentó a su lado, girándolo hasta tenerle entre brazos, mientras él se entretenía en traviesas caricias sobre la ropa. Se obligó a romper el delicioso contacto al creerlo conveniente. /–Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en mejores circunstancias-/ mencionó aún rodeando su cintura, entregándole un último beso en los labios como despedida. /–Págame y vete, no tarda en llegar la profesora-/

Furubayashi, aunque comprendiendo los motivos que tenía para alejarle, no pudo evitar observarle con malicia, sacando del bolsillo derecho de su saco un par de billetes que le entregó con reticencia. /–Me quedaré con el cambio-/ y como respuesta a ello el joven se abalanzó a él, besándolo de nueva cuenta.

_"Eres como Kaho. Esta canción podría hablar de ti"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Syaoran rondaba por enésima vez los corredores del segundo piso, donde se encontraban los salones de primeros cursos, varias oficinas del profesorado y aulas adjuntas, mientras esperaba a Eriol para ir al bazar según tenían acordado. Faltaban cinco minutos para su cita, y quizá por ello no podía dejar de impacientarse, caminando a cada vez más ansioso, intercambiando miradas al reloj de pulsera, negro y elegante, que le había regalado Sakura en su último cumpleaños, amarrado a su muñeca izquierda, marcando las tres veinticinco de la tarde. Había acordado de esperar a los pies de la escalera mientras él arreglaba un par de asuntos que tenía pendientes, a los cuales no puso nombre y Lee no tuvo intención siquiera de cuestionar. Fue entonces cuando vio a la profesora de Literatura, quien tenía en gran estima silenciosa al joven inglés, a punto de entrar a su oficina.

/-¡Profesora¿Ha visto a Hiragizawa Eriol?-/

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

_Cuarto piso._

Era la planta de grados superiores, una zona un tanto restringida hacia los "novatos" por el obvio rechazo entre los distintos niveles escolares. Mas no le sorprendió que el albino se condujera en territorios peligrosos, siquiera porque era el tiempo en que las pandillas se reunían en los corredores de aquella planta y algunos menos en la azotea del edificio, donde gran parte de las peleas y excesos se llevaban a cabo. Sólo esperaba que Eriol no se encontrase en dificultades, eran ya ocho minutos después de su cita y no lo había encontrado en el camino. Una voz desconocida le hizo parar en seco, virando hacia enfrente, donde siete jóvenes se encontraban caminando hacia él, aunque desinteresados de su presencia.

/-Oe, oe, sempai ¿Cuándo nos prestarás a esa pequeña zorra?-/ mencionó un chico, deteniéndose en medio del corredor, observando dentro de uno de los salones. Syaoran reconoció a la pandilla a pocos metros de él gracias al líder Shion Furubayashi, que curioso viró a donde el otro rubio señalaba. Aquellos salones, al ser considerados "Zona peligrosa" no contaban con las tradicionales puertas japonesas, manteniendo el estilo occidental de pequeñas ventanas en la entrada de madera clara, y así permitiendo a los profesores detener cualquier actitud fuera de las normas. O al menos esa había sido la intención antes de que los alumnos osaran desafiarlos, cuidando siempre de no ser descubiertos, incluyendo a terceros como distracción, bajo el excitante reto. Lo que a continuación sucedió no dejó de sorprenderle.

Shion formó en su rostro casi siempre indiferente, una mueca de desprecio dirigida a su compañero; tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, halando y arrojándolo, sosteniéndolo entre su cuerpo furioso y las ventanas que daban al exterior, de espaldas, al mismo tiempo izándolo del cabello rubio para poder observar el pálido rostro asustado.

/-¿Qué mierda has dicho?-/ y girándolo, desde su halar en los cortos mechones dorados, lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra la mejilla izquierda, arrojando el cuerpo hacia atrás, hacia las ventanas que cuarteadas por el golpe repentino, formaron una telaraña brillante. /–Larguémonos de aquí-/ mencionó, logrando que los seis jóvenes, incluyendo el agredido, le siguieran tras recuperarse, a sabiendas que por algún extraño motivo lejano de su entendimiento, Shion tendría siempre la razón. Fue entonces, caminando nuevamente, que percataron a Syaoran. Uno de ellos, a la izquierda del líder, hizo ademán de acercarse, mas Furubayashi alzó el brazo por varios segundos deteniéndolo. Quizá para redimir su extravagante comportamiento pronunció en forma satírica una orden definitiva. /–Dejen al niño que se divierta-/ en cada uno de los rostros existía la burla, el desagrado y la violencia contenida, ladeándolo, caminando lejos de él con casi repulsión.

Pero los ojos dorados del líder tropezaron con la mirada chocolate que seguía inmóvil.

Había realmente furia en aquel rostro albino. Y al mismo tiempo…diversión. A Syaoran no le quedó más que seguir adelante para evitarlo.

Pocos pasos después cruzó delante del salón antes señalado, perteneciente al 3º B, escuchando los pasos de la pandilla alejarse a través de los corredores, en medio de banales conversaciones de otros compañeros despreocupados. Eran pocas las personas en aquellos últimos pasillos de la planta más alta, y parecía que a nadie en absoluto importaba la escena del aula en que Syaoran colocó los ojos.

/-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no me has llamado con urgencia para hablar sobre Chiharu-san ¿cierto?-/ el joven inglés yacía frente al pizarrón con una tiza blanca entre los dedos, escribiendo lentamente algo en el vacío espacio. Mientras, Yamasaki, a pocos pasos detrás de él, recargado en uno de los pupitres le observaba fijamente. /–Si es así…temo informarte que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Especialmente ahora-/ dejó la tiza en la pequeña barandilla metálica al final del pizarrón, sacudiéndose las manos, con la vista en su trabajo terminado.

/-Sí, bueno…te has convertido en un hombre de pocas palabras-/

/-¿Te parece si dejamos esta discusión para otro día? Ya sabes lo que dicen: "El tiempo es oro"-/ dio media vuelta hacia él, encontrándolo ya de pie a pocos pasos de distancia, con los ojos oscuros entrecerrados en una dolorosa expresión.

/-Y tratándose de ti…miles de yenes-/ salvó el espacio entre ambos, afianzándose de la cintura delgada, teniéndolo tan cerca que fue cuestión de moverse un poco, besando la comisura de los labios donde se encontraba el inicio de una sonrisa irónica. Mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos grises, así como su cuerpo en la inmóvil caricia. /–Eriol-/ musitó, separándose sólo lo suficiente para lograrlo, obteniendo una afirmación silenciosa, por ende el permiso que necesitaba. Por inercia cerraron los ojos. Con casi agresividad se arrojó contra sus labios, abriéndolos, recibiendo la lengua de Eriol, al mismo tiempo invadiendo la boca dulce del inglés que con el brazo derecho rodeó sus hombros y con el izquierdo le tomó de la cintura, girando las posiciones y colocándolo contra el pizarrón, empujándolo, mientras la camisa blanca de Takashi se manchaba de tiza. Se soltaron, permitiendo Eriol descendiera sus besos furtivos a través del rostro albino, jugueteando con pequeñas lamidas a través de los labios entreabiertos que lograban susurrar su nombre. Se mantuvo ahí por varios segundos antes de retomar su labor, bajando a través de la mandíbula fina, observando el rostro sonrojado del menor que ladeó la cabeza permitiendo tomara su cuello en ligeras mordidas, las cuales lamía poco después, logrando pequeñas manchitas rojas que a pocas horas desaparecerían de la piel. /–Eriol…-/ le gustaba la forma en que sus amantes susurraban su nombre, le hacía pensar que su sueño se vería vuelto realidad, les veía deleitarse bajo el influjo de caricias experimentadas, sonrojados, suplicantes, enamorados.

Pero sólo amaban su cuerpo…de igual forma en que Eriol amaba sus ilusiones.

Deshizo con la mano izquierda el nudo de la corbata negra, hundiendo la lengua en el hueco de la clavícula, logrando el primer gemido desinhibido de Yamasaki, y sonriendo ante tal. El chico quiso tomar el rol dominante por un segundo, mas lo evitó tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas a cada lado del cuerpo, a la altura del torso.

/-Te dije que tengo prisa-/ explicó, marcando una fina travesía de besos interminables sobre el pecho, deteniéndose en la tetilla izquierda que tomó entre sus dientes con suavidad sobre la tela de la camisa, logrando humedecerla, hacerla casi traslúcida con la punta de su lengua. La cogió con un poco de firmeza entre sus labios, no pudiendo evitar observar el rostro sonrojado del menor, que no logró guardar tras sus labios un fuerte jadeo. /–Quizá…-/ mencionó mientras le soltaba, sólo para darle media vuelta, empujándolo nuevamente de espaldas contra el pizarrón, donde Takashi recargó los brazos. /-…deberías planear mejor las cosas la próxima vez-/ aquellas palabras lograron en Yamasaki una sonrisa ilusionada. Habría una "próxima". Mas la mueca de felicidad desapareció tras el ansia de un gemido cuando con todo descaro Eriol presionó su cuerpo contra él, haciéndole sentir la erección que sostenía bajo la ropa presionándose con anticipación contra su trasero. /-¿Quieres que lo haga?-/ un mudo asentimiento fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta. En reposición le hizo dar varios pasos atrás, inclinarse y con los brazos estirados recargarse en el pizarrón, consiguiendo el total control de lo que sucedería. Los ojos oscuros se hallaban fuertemente cerrados al sentir sus manos deslizarse desde el inicio de su espalda, recorriéndolo con lentitud y deliciosa sutileza hasta llegar a los muslos, los cuales separó adelantando la pierna izquierda un poco, deteniéndose por varios segundos entre ellos, hasta casi sostener la erección, acariciando la piel sobre la ropa que se erizaba al sólo contacto./ –Estás temblando…no es como si ésta fuera nuestra primera vez, Yamasaki-kun-/ subiendo, ignorando el miembro erecto que clamaba por atención, rodeando la cadera, deshizo el cinturón, bajó lentamente el cierre escondido tras un pliegue y por último soltó el botón, tomando la cinturilla elástica de la ropa interior negra, descendiéndola junto con el pantalón, acariciando la piel con las palmas abiertas mientras lo hacía. El lindo trasero de Yamasaki se inclinó un poco más, entregándose. Y los ojos oscuros entreabiertos sólo un poco, brillantes por la excitación, le suplicaron con casi igual ansia como lo hizo la voz seca en un murmullo apenas entendible.

/-Hazlo…hazlo ya-/ Eriol enarcó la ceja izquierda, entretenido con el tono suplicante de su compañero, sonriéndole en respuesta.

/-Como desees-/ abandonó las caricias, bajando el cierre de su propio pantalón, liberando su miembro presionado, por la abertura de la ropa interior, acercando peligrosamente la cabeza del mismo a la entrada expectante. /-¿Estás seguro?-/ recibió una mirada furibunda, la que desapareció un instante después al entrar de manera abrupta en el cuerpo contrario, sin embargo haciéndolo lentamente, sin detenerse hasta topar ambas caderas. /–Sólo bromeaba-/ el rostro blanco de Takashi había palidecido gracias a la sorpresa, sólo para tras la consciencia tomar un color sonrojado y brillante, tras lo cual cerró los ojos. Hiragizawa le tomó de la cadera, saliendo de él con cuidado, sintiendo el miembro rodeado por aquella estrecha calidez, la que le tomaba casi dolorosamente. Un sonoro gemido que contenía su nombre escapó de los labios de Yamasaki al sentirle entrar nuevamente, dejando en él un placer perfecto, invadiendo, acariciando, modificando su cuerpo al propio antojo del inglés, chocando su cadera en un delicioso vaivén que comenzó a mayor ritmo. Abrió los ojos de cara al pizarrón, observando las letras que había borrado durante su corto juego, entre una bruma de pasión que le nublaba la vista, de igual forma en que su cabello más largo que antes, sin fijador, le cubría un tanto. Quizá si no hubieran tenido relación con lo que sucedía no les habría puesto atención a aquellas letras. Y sin embargo se obligó a tomar la tiza que Eriol había abandonado, escribiendo lo que sus labios fuertemente sostenidos entre sus dientes, no se atrevían a pronunciar. Dos veces lo hizo así, llamando la atención del inglés que se detuvo al observar lo escrito.

/-¡Eriol!-/ reclamó, atrasando la cadera, despertando al joven de la impresión. Él mismo recomenzó la intrusión en su cuerpo, movimiento que fue imitado por Hiragizawa.

/-Maleducado…no has pedido permiso-/ la piel de ambos comenzaba a cubrirse por pequeñas estelas de gotitas saladas, dándole un tono brillante.

Yamasaki sonrió antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos, entregado al doloroso placer, pidiendo en pequeños grititos acelerara el ritmo, adelantando y atrasando él mismo la cadera, en la búsqueda de una penetración menos compasiva, casi frenética. Sin quererlo rompió la tiza aún sostenida entre sus dedos, dejándola caer al suelo.

/-Más rápido…más…-/ sus deseos se vieron satisfechos cuando Eriol le tomó con mayor fuerza, acelerando el ritmo, logrando aquellos ruiditos incitantes que tanto le gustaban, de igual forma en que el estoicismo del inglés se vio convertido en murmullos audibles fuera del salón…

…donde aún los ojos chocolate les observaban.

No podía dejar de observar el cuerpo blanco balancearse con maestría dentro y fuera de su compañero, que había vuelto puños sus manos, ambos jadeando deliciosamente dentro de su egoísta placer. La voz grave, acariciante, de Hiragizawa, se debatía en murmullos de placer que hicieron a Syaoran tiritar, con la respiración acelerada, sin poder evitar que su mano derecha tocara sobre la ropa su erección, recorriéndola al mismo ritmo que Eriol marcaba.

/-…Hiragizawa…-/ se recargó en la pared, con la vista aún fija en la escena, casi logrando hacer suya la pasión de aquella aula. Y robando las palabras que hacía un par de instantes había pronunciado Takashi, tomó ya sin recato su miembro erecto comenzando a gotear; lo dijo en voz baja, relamiéndose los labios, adelantando su cadera contra los movimientos de su propia caricia. /–Así…Eriol…-/

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Sentado en el pupitre, a un lado de las mochilas y los sacos abandonados, Eriol le observaba mientras se vestía. Se sentía un poco nervioso por la presencia imponente del inglés que parecía inmutable, pero aún así la satisfacción era lo suficientemente poderosa como para no dejarle pensar con claridad. No así lo creía el inglés, que sin decirle palabra alguna estiró el brazo izquierdo, incitándole a entregar su pago, bajo la sorprendida mirada de su espectador, y la tranquilidad del cliente que tomó la cartera de su mochila, tomó una cuantiosa suma y se la entregó sin siquiera reclamar.

/-Estuviste increíble…como siempre-/

/-También tú-/ sonrió sin pena alguna, recibiendo a la vez una mueca de satisfacción. /-¿No tienes que ir a arreglarte para ver a Chiharu-san? La llevarás a ese restaurante que comentaste ayer ¿no?-/ Yamasaki guardó la cartera, cerró la mochila y asintió sin mucha alegría.

/-Es una pena. Yo quería estar contigo…-/

/-Hn. Sabes que eso es imposible…aunque de cualquier forma me hiciste perder mi cita-/ Eriol parecía molesto verdaderamente al pronunciarlo, observando el reloj en el muro frontal del salón, sobre el escritorio vacío. Marcaba cuatro diez de la tarde.

/-Aún puedo cancelar a Chiharu-/ volvió la mirada a su amante, dirigiéndole una expresión furibunda, contestando con no poco fastidio a aquella propuesta.

/-¿Estás de broma?-/

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Entró en el salón poco después de que Yamasaki se hubo retirado. En el pupitre central se hallaba Eriol, quien en sus rasgos mantenía una mueca de furia sin ocultar, observando lo escrito en el pizarrón por manos del amante. Al dar cuenta de que alguien había irrumpido en el aula, el inglés viró el rostro encontrando abruptamente a Syaoran, quien para evitarle quedó observando la pizarra, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y casi indignación.

Amar a Chiharu parecía otra de las mentiras de Yamasaki.

"Eriol es mío"

"Eriol es mío"

* * *

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal¿Les ha gustado? Yo estoy más que complacida con las últimas escenas, aunque siempre sus críticas serán bien recibidas y esperadas. Por fin algunos secretos de Eriol se irán desvelando, aunque otros más quedarán para próximos capítulos. Hice unos fanarts de Eriol y Shion, en cuanto los escanee y los pase por Photoshop les avisaré ¿De acuerdo? Un beso y muchas gracias por leer, nos veremos pronto :) Ah, y Eriol es mío xD y de todas sus fans, pero por sobre todas las personas, es de Syaoran :P

23 Junio 2005

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	3. Amor y odio

**NOCHE TOLEDANA**

No puedo dormir, es culpa de las caricias que yacen sobre tu cuerpo blanco, tu amor en venta, tus ojos grises que ajenos a mí se cierran sin sueño en la elegida oscuridad.

NC-17

Angst yaoi / Shounen ai / Voyeurismo

**Eriol x Syaoran** / Eriol x / Menciones de Syaoran x Sakura / Otras

Notas: Los chicos ya han cumplido los dieciséis años, cabe aclarar que ha pasado tiempo desde el final del Manga de CCS. Por ello he tomado la historia desde este punto, así como las parejas y situaciones. _"Noche toledana" es una expresión coloquial referente a la noche que se pasa sin dormir._

**Capítulo dedicado a**: Neu-chan y Hazuki-chan.

Muchas gracias a Mirels, Saku696, Kenssy, Daniela Linx, Star Hunter, y Yaoi Hunter :)

PD: Aún no puedo decir porqué Eriol lo está haciendo, sorry

Besos,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**Capítulo 02. Amor y odio**

Era cierto, al inicio de la preparatoria el grupo de amigos se vio separado, ya fuera por azares del destino, calificaciones, fecha de inscripción o una simple selección arbitraria; sin embargo, no existía realmente una entrañable diferencia de años antes… cuando sucedió, apenas lo notaron. Tan sumidos se hallaban en su propia existencia que ahora sólo quedaba el reunirse de vez en vez a la hora del almuerzo. Y aquel miércoles, era uno de los días.

Chiharu Mihara aún mantenía con dos coletas altas su cabello castaño, sabiendo que a su novio Takashi Yamasaki, sentado a su extrema derecha, le gustaba el carácter infantil que estas le daban a su rostro claro y precioso. Asistía al grupo "B" del primer grado junto con Sakura, una de las jovencitas más hermosas de la preparatoria, quien se encontraba sentada delante, entre su novio Syaoran y a la izquierda de Tomoyo Daidouji del grupo "C", quien había dejado crecer su cabello un poco más, ese día sosteniéndolo con un estilizado moño blanco. Naoko Yanahizawa de 1º A ocupaba el lugar a la derecha de Tomoyo, justo frente a Rika Sasaki del grupo "C".

Fue hasta doce minutos después, dieciocho tras el inicio del almuerzo, que Hiragizawa se presentó en el comedor, a su cita nostálgica. Syaoran sabía que el lugar a la derecha de Takashi estaba deliberadamente destinado a él.

/-Disculpen el retraso-/ con un paquete de comida hecha en casa, envuelto en un pañuelo índigo, se sentó a un lado de Yamasaki, haciendo cierto el conocimiento de Lee, quien escuchó el animado recibimiento de sus compañeros, a excepción suya y de Takashi, quien sin embargo sólo sonrió, pronunció en voz baja su nombre y ancló en él la mirada oscura. Entre ambos parecía existir una muda conversación, contraria a la que de un momento a otro surgió en aquella tercera mesa del comedor.

/-Jamás había ido antes…hasta ayer… ¡La comida estaba deliciosa! La ensalada, las codornices en salsa de… ¿Qué era¿Zarzamora¡El postre!-/ era Chiharu quien desde hacía minutos gobernaba la plática, relatando en emocionadas palabras con un tinte enamorado, la cita que ella y Yamasaki habían compartido la noche pasada. /–Incluso _Taky-chan_ consiguió que el grupo de jazz me dedicara una canción… ¡Fue el mejor día de toda mi vida!-/ Sakura sostuvo con cierta suspicacia la mano derecha de su novio, quien aparentó no entender el mensaje y viró la mirada de Mihara, encontrando a Yamasaki absorto en su propia comida, portando un leve gesto de enfado hasta que, y bajo la observación única de Lee, Eriol se inclinó un poco a su izquierda, musitando apenas el apodo que Chiharu había nombrado con anterioridad.

/-_Taky-chan-/_ con grave descaro, simulando morder el lóbulo derecho de su amante, quien no conteniéndose dejó caer los hashi entre sus dedos sin hacer ruido, y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo.

Syaoran, indignado, buscó en los demás la desaprobación al obvio coqueteo entre ambos chicos, mas se encontraban demasiado atentos a la plática, dejándole a él la labor de enfurecerse, enmarcando sus preciosos ojos chocolate, entrecerrados, juzgando con odio la cínica escena. Yamasaki había dicho con anterioridad en una secreta confesión de amigos, odiar el mote que su novia le había puesto sin siquiera preguntar. Sin embargo…cuando los dulces labios de Hiragizawa lo pronunciaban en tono bajo y de sensualidad casi cruel, parecía adorarlo.

_"Taky-chan"_

Eriol regresó la mirada a su comida, desenvolviéndola, tomando los hashi, rompiendo su unión…y justo entonces le dedicó a Syaoran una única mirada divertida, casi de advertencia, la cual bajó hasta convertirla en una sonrisa.

Se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

/-¿Uh¿Música?-/ preguntó Sakura, percatando una suave melodía interrumpiendo, viendo después que Eriol se levantaba, tomaba del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón un delgado celular plateado, lo abría y contestaba apenas, alejándose de la mesa varios pasos que le llevaron hasta la pared, mirando el exterior visible desde los grandes ventanales del comedor. No dijo en absoluto nada, escuchando las palabras de su interlocutor por casi dos minutos hasta dar por terminada la unilateral plática, regresando nuevamente a su lugar. /-¿Quién era, Eriol-kun?-/

Ladeó el rostro, entregando una sonrisa inocente con los brillantes ojos entrecerrados, contestando sin siquiera titubear.

/-Un amigo-/

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Tomoeda entera caía bajo los influjos de la tercera hora de la tarde; Eriol observándola desde su lugar inamovible en el escritorio del profesor, montado con las piernas un tanto abiertas, el torso echado un poco hacia atrás y sostenido por sus brazos recargados en la madera vacía. Aún cuando las clases habían terminado, ninguno de los dos parecía con ánimos de abandonar el aula, aún menos completar sus distintas obligaciones. Syaoran, en una silla cercana, imitaba la observación del joven, así como el sofocante silencio que no les llevaba a ninguna parte.

Ninguno de los dos había acordado aquel encuentro, no desde la ruda despedida del día anterior; fue un pacto silencioso de Lee, al ver que Eriol no dejaba el salón. Ahora sólo quedaba acompañarlo, hasta que el inglés diera por término su silencioso encuentro, o que el recuerdo de sus propias responsabilidades les tomara por sorpresa.

/-¿En qué piensas?-/ aquella cuestión que no esperaba, surgió de los labios de Eriol, de una forma muy sutil, haciéndole virar aunque permanecer en inmutable silencio. /–Pareces… preocupado-/ agregó tras varios pares de instantes, viendo que no se atrevía a contestar.

Syaoran dio cuenta entonces, buscando la razón de la pregunta, que Eriol veía el reflejo de ambos en el cristal de las ventanas, ya no a Tomoeda.

/-¿Y tú?-/ no era descortesía, simplemente reticencia que su tono de voz delataba. Rudeza, aún, sabiendo que no podía confiar en él. Encontró en el rostro del albino una corta sonrisa que se atrevió a tachar de melancólica, y éste apartó la fija mirada de las ventanas, quedando sólo en él ahora, con cierta aura de tristeza al responder, adelantando un poco su cuerpo, en aparente confidencia. Recargó ambos codos en sus piernas, con el torso inclinado.

/-En Kaho-/ los ojos grises, absortos en sí, parecieron cerrarse, no encontrando en ellos mayor reflejo de algún sentimiento en absoluto, no más allá de la comprensión. /–Específicamente, en lo que era para mí…-/

Lee enarcó la ceja izquierda, preguntando en tono bajo apenas, continuando con lo que Eriol había empezado-

/-Era tu novia ¿no?-/ el sólo pronunciarlo logró en él una mueca extraña de indiferencia; después de todo, aquella mujer jamás le había agradado, con o sin razones, así era inclusive tras su repentina muerte.

Le sorprendió encontrarse una sonrisa aún mayor, ahora casi de burla para sí, antes de una contestación de su compañero.

/-Kaho era para mí más de lo que puedes imaginar, Syaoran-kun-/ calló por un par de instantes, desviando un tanto la mirada. /–Vivía para ella. Existía para cumplir cada uno de sus deseos tal si hubiesen sido los míos propios, aún si significaba traicionar mis costumbres…o me hundía en una depresión absurda-/ tomó aire de forma audible, suspirando, sólo para continuar en un timbre poco más seguro. –Me pidió que dejara la escuela, que contratara a los profesores particulares, cambiara mis hábitos…mis gustos-

/-Lo hiciste-/ una completa afirmación y sin embargo escéptica. Se negaba a creer que Eriol se dejara manipular con tanta facilidad.

/-Sí bueno…supongo que Sakura-san te dijo una parte sobre mis estudios en Inglaterra-/ bajó del escritorio, sólo recargándose en él. /–Lo hice por Kaho. Odiaba que no estuviera en casa aún cuando ella trabajaba en la mañana, así que…-/ subió los hombros por dos segundos, quitándole relevancia. /–Cedí a _casi_ todo lo que pidió-/

/-¿Casi?-/ musitó sarcástico, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho, enfadado.

/-Es…extraño…que la odies tanto-/ Syaoran iba a reclamar por aquella interpretación, mas las nuevas frases de Hiragizawa dejaron su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. /–El sentimiento era perfectamente correspondido. Durante un tiempo, por lo menos-/ sus labios se curvaron con lo que sería malicia. /–No fue extraño que ella te odiara tanto… pero al principio sólo estaba celosa de que te escribiera. Incluso amenazó con dejarme-/

/-¿Por eso dejaste de…?-/ la voz de Eriol le interrumpió nuevamente.

/-No-/ en firme y completa decisión. /–Dejé de hacerlo porque jamás respondiste a mis cartas, ni siquiera a una. Y porque cuando llamaba a tu teléfono nunca contestaste. Lo cual fue una verdadera lástima porque me encantaba hacer rabiar a Kaho-/ era quizá cruel decirlo, pero era verdad. Siempre arrastró a Kaho al borde de las lágrimas.

Ahí se encontraba, visible, necia, una sonrisa maligna en el rostro blanco, que hizo a Syaoran abrir los ojos con indignación y replicar.

/-¿Qué clase de relación es esa?-/

Le llevó a Eriol un par de instantes encontrar la adecuada respuesta, la cual musitó con cínica sentencia.

/-Odio mutuo-/ parecía incluso orgulloso de las funestas palabras recién pronunciadas. /–Ella me odiaba…casi tanto como decía amarme. Siempre fue obsesiva, desesperada, y en algunos casos demasiado pasional. Demasiado posesiva, aún después de conseguir que yo dejara la escuela, me recluyera en casa y dejara de ver o hablar a mis amigos. Incluso si yo ya no te escribía en aquel tiempo…parecía nunca estar satisfecha con el resultado, pues en definitiva las cosas no eran como antes, como cuando nos conocimos, o como ella esperaba-/ había pensado aquellas mismas palabras con anterioridad, cuidando de cambiar un poco el tono, los adjetivos, aún siendo educado en su confesión. Incluso creyendo que caía en un grave error al hablarlo con Syaoran, necesitaba decirlo, a él precisa y únicamente. /–Y yo…-/ bufó en lo que sería una burla antes de agregar. /-¿Es necesario aclararlo? Estaba harto de ella, de sus típicas escenas de celos y de sus malditas exigencias. Jamás entendió que no podía darle más de mí… Ya vivía por ella, con ella y para ella, pensando todo el maldito día en sus caprichos y trabajando para conseguirlos. Si no quería que saliera no lo hacía, si quería que me quedara en silencio lo hacía, si necesitaba algo, se lo daba, todo era seguir sus deseos; así de simple-/ abrió los ojos, sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir. No pretendía tal honestidad, aún menos de manera tan brusca, cortante y nada amable. Bajó la cabeza, no escuchando los murmullos suaves de un Lee incrédulo, finalizando su confesión. /–Pero…aún así no pude dejarla-/

_La unión entre nosotros era demasiado fuerte…_

_…tanto que sólo su muerte fue capaz de separarnos._

Luego de ello varios minutos de silencio, en que ninguno de los dos siquiera tuvo el valor de mirar al otro. -No quería que te enteraras de esto. Lo lamento- dejó su lugar, tomó el saco dejado en el escritorio, vistiéndolo, tomando del suelo su mochila abandonada y yendo con paso rápido a la salida, tal y como Syaoran lo había hecho el día anterior. –Que tengas un buen día- y tras ello salió del aula.

Aquellas palabras que se antojaban dolorosas, sucumbieron al entendimiento de Syaoran, lograran éste perdiera la vista en la puerta abierta.

No pudo evitar desear que alguien le amara de aquella forma.

Un amor enfermizo sin lugar a dudas, mas intenso e irrevocable.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Cada día escolar, tan pronto Terada Yoshiyuki daba por terminado el papeleo, la revisión de tareas, exámenes y cuestionarios, abandonaba la escuela primaria, maletín en mano, observando en su reloj no fuese demasiado tarde, dirigiéndose una calle más allá, donde el territorio de la preparatoria Seijyo comenzaba, donde encontraría a la preciosa jovencita que era su prometida, Rika Sasaki, aguardando.

Aquel día, sin embargo, al llegar a punto a las rejas abiertas de la preparatoria, ella aún no se encontraba ahí. Por lo que quedó esperándole, de pie y con la mirada puesta en ninguna aparte. Sobre el traje oscuro llevaba puesta una gabardina caoba, cuyo borde jugueteaba con el suave viento, de la misma forma en que lo hacían las hojas muertas por el otoño.

Escuchó pasos acercarse lentamente a él, lo que le hizo dar media vuelta hacia la entrada del plantel.

/-Qué gusto volver a verte, Yoshiyuki-/ la sonrisa que había formado, la que iría dedicada a su prometida, desapareció al observar al hombre deteniéndose frente él, Terada abandonando sólo una mueca descompuesta, ocasionada por la furia. En respuesta encontró una obvia burla, magnificada por la risa clara de su antiguo compañero. –Veo que sigues siendo el mismo gatito asustado de siempre- largo cabello azabache sostenido por una coleta, violando los estatutos escolares, con mechones perfectos fuera de la cinta blanca de manera deliberada, brindándole un atractivo innegable a su rostro de mirada aceitunada, y malevolencia difícilmente reconocible bajo las rectangulares gafas delgadas.

/-¿Qué quieres de mí?-/ mantenía la compostura, haciendo puños con sus manos, y volcando en aquel hombre una fría expresión que no logró sino moldear la sonrisa contraria.

/-¿De ti? Hn-/ aquella risa breve trajo memorias de años pasados, las que, de no haber sido por una mirada de advertencia del trigueño, le hubiesen obligado a dejar caer el maletín y tomar entre ambas manos el delgado cuello alzado con despotismo, no en un ferviente abrazo, sino en afán de convertir en arrepentimiento y súplica el tono grave. /–No, Yoshiyuki- /sin haberlo previsto, aquel hombre recorrió el espacio entre ambos, cogiéndole con fuerza del cuello de la gabardina, besándolo casi, sólo para susurrar frente a sus labios, sin romper la unión de ambas miradas. /–He encontrado una mascota más interesante…-/ los ojos aceitunados se entrecerraron un poco en lo que sería casi un dulce guiño, curvando los labios, satisfecho por el estupor ocasionado antes de partir su boca con la punta de la lengua, metiéndola entre los labios tensos de Yoshiyuki, sólo para retirarla momentos después, saboreando con descaro, recorriendo sus propios labios. /–Tu novia no debe tardar…-/ fue lo último que pronunció antes de liberarlo, alejándose sin no cierta melancolía, del que alguna vez había sido su amante.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Podía jactarse de ello en voz en grito, reírse de su propia desgracia actual, pues por primera vez no se encontraba seguro de sus acciones. Rememorando, no había dudado ni un segundo al lanzarse a aquel infierno, siguiendo su experimental afán de diversión, entreteniéndose con el sufrimiento que causaban sus prohibidos actos y el placer que estos brindaban a terceros tanto como a sí mismo.

Un placer egoísta que iba consumiendo a sus protagonistas, sentencia fría y castigo del que se había creído inmune hasta aquella presente y errática ocasión en que el tono cínico de aquel hombre había sonado del otro lado de la línea telefónica, colocando instrucciones sobre la mesa.

_"Ven a mi departamento. En los departamentos Okikôu…cuarto piso, a las cinco de la tarde."_

Aquella persona que le había encontrado con uno de sus amantes en la mañana, demandando pago por su silencio le dejó entrar sin el necesario protocolo, dedicándole una sonrisa de antelación, viéndole conducirse con naturalidad a la elegante sala, en los oscuros tonos del departamento, cuyas cortinas habían sido corridas, las ventanas cerradas, dejando a Eriol sofocarse con el lacerante aroma a tabaco reciente. El joven inglés evitó, ya fuera por orgullo o educación, aclararse la garganta, permitiendo que la pesada droga corrompiera el oxígeno dentro de sus pulmones, sintiéndola impregnarse en el uniforme que aún llevaba puesto.

/-¿Tienes hambre?-/ una pregunta por demás casual que sin embargo contenía cierta dosis de sensualidad. El hombre se sentó en el sofá mayor, a la extrema derecha, palmeando un par de veces sobre su muslo izquierdo.

/-Un poco-/ el joven, que se había quedado de pie, sabiendo lo que era debido se retiró sin mucha prisa el saco, dejándolo sobre el respaldo del sofá individual de igual tersa piel negra que los otros dos, procurando que sus ojos no vagaran demasiado por la estancia dentro de la casi completa oscuridad, en el elegante departamento de su nuevo cliente. Quitándose el calzado, cada uno con la fácil y desenfadada ayuda del otro pie, rompió el espacio entre ambos, sentándose de piernas abiertas sobre los muslos del hombre, que ansioso elevó su rostro, indicándole la réplica a su anterior cuestión. Eriol mientras tanto, dejó su cuerpo recargarse en el mayor, quitándose los lentes y dejándolos caer tras el respaldo del sofá, consciente de que la alfombra escarlata haría su parte y los mantendría a salvo.

Quedó observando sus rasgos limpios, hallando en la curvatura de la sonrisa un dejo de perversión, malevolencia y abandono. Existía en ellos humanidad, sin embargo, la cual terminaría de consumirse con el acto.

Conociendo la maldad pura¿estaba dispuesto a continuar¿Terminar de transformar en monstruo al atractivo hombre aparentando educación?

Objetó sus dudas al privar la vista tras los párpados cerrados, adelantándose sobre el cuerpo contrario, suavemente sobre la cadera estrecha, sólo para dar marcha atrás, muy despacio, procurando asesinar sus propios instintos, recomenzando segundos después en la caricia casi inocente. Respirando suavemente sobre los labios del adulto, dejó éste tomara el primer paso, metiéndose dentro de su boca entreabierta con antelación y dándole la bienvenida con un débil jadeo que supo bien le haría tiritar.

Su nombre, ahora abandonado del respeto intercambiado durante las clases, fue presionado contra su lengua, caminando en los labios con sabor a tabaco, se hizo paso entre ellos, robando toda pronunciación mientras sus dedos vagaban en el nudo de la corbata oscura, deshaciéndolo.

Al sentir que las manos del adulto tomaban sobre la ropa su trasero, sintió estremecerse en pánico, sabiendo que la relación estaría poblada de conformismo, contraria a la convicción de sus pasados amantes; mas el titubeo fue confundido con excitación y la caricia del hombre se hizo insanamente profunda, despojándole de la ropa.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Si se entregaba era sólo en pago por su silencio. No para conseguir placer, dinero, ni entretención, era aceptar había errado, dimitirse al castigo por su imprudencia. En similar callaba las ocurridas protestas al hundir el miembro erecto dentro de su boca, seguido de los dedos medio y pulgar que imitaban, creando una fina presión alrededor, soltando y girando un poco; consiguiendo un ritmo pausado y sin embargo constante, llevándolo fuera de su boca hasta el límite, volviendo a introducirlo, de vuelta a empezar; produciendo leves quejidos de placer que aún contra su voluntad lograban excitarle sobremanera.

Había conseguido el permiso de usar protección, causando su trabajo fuera facilitado y aquella sensación parecida al desasosiego, causada por las pertinaces dudas, se desvaneciera.

No estaba dentro de su tolerancia aceptarse nuevamente como culpable sólo por romper los límites con la persona equivocada, aún si era el caso.

En un nuevo vaivén de sus labios, alzó la cabeza, abandonando la caricia tras dar unas cortas lengüetadas alrededor, en un adiós de descarada naturaleza. El hombre no dijo nada, consiguiendo tras forzados instantes normalizar su respiración.

Por unos momentos Hiragizawa se puso en pie, sólo para caminar unos pasos dándole la espalda a su cliente, retirarse la camisa apenas colocada y tirarla al suelo frente a él. Viró el rostro hacia el adulto, que le dirigió una mirada de sucia aprobación, y se puso de rodillas, al tiempo inclinando el torso y sosteniéndose con las manos en la tersa alfombra.

/-Sonoda-san-/ la mueca sonriente, al igual que el apellido en tan amable y correcta manera, logró la inocencia faltante. Sonoda se levantó del sofá, despojándose de las molestas prendas formales que restaban, y le siguió en el juego, observando el perfecto cuerpo que se entregaba sin aparentes titubeos, acariciándolo con creciente malicia, aún si con ello conseguía fuertes marcas en la blanca piel.

Ignorando por conveniencia los resultados de los prontos hechos, tomó los glúteos del menor, sosteniéndolos y separándolos con grave fuerza, acariciando la estrecha y suave entrada con la punta de su propio miembro, sólo para, tras ansiosos instantes, penetrar a Eriol de un solo embiste, sucumbiendo en lo obvio: En el reflejo conseguir una dolorosa contracción de las entrañas del menor, y un grito claro, fuerte, doloroso… mas era la voz masculina de Hiragizawa lo que tanto le gustaba, así como la piel que había desgarrado en una primera embestida y los vanos intentos del joven por escapar. /-¡BASTA!-/ Bufando, se salió de él por completo, sin que esto trajera consigo la quietud del menor.

/-Cierra la boca-/ Más que harto se apoyó en la espalda hasta lograr que el torso del menor diera con fuerza contra el piso, golpeando por igual parte del rostro albino. Tomó entre sus manos varios mechones, halándolos, levantando el rostro que cedió. /–Cállate-/ Eriol ya no gritaba por libertad, se limitaba a una clara mueca de odio…y sin embargo los ojos de tormenta se cerraron, sin permitir que las cálidas lágrimas descendieran, tolerando el dolor y regresando nuevamente su cuerpo al suelo, elevando ahora sólo la cadera en obvia entrega, en un ángulo por demás delicioso.

Había tomado la decisión de lanzarse al infierno, ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

Sonriendo, Sonoda soltó las hebras del suave cabello alborotado, cogiéndolo desde la cintura y metiendo nuevamente aunque con dificultad su miembro en la lastimada entrada, de la cual arrastró sangre al comenzar a embestir nuevamente, atrasando su cuerpo y halando la figura contraria que no logró imitarle, sólo tranquilizar un poco su cuerpo, con ello logrando vaivenes poco menos furiosos y sin embargo rápidos y precisos, que lograban en ambos continuos jadeos egoístas, Eriol intentando opacar el enojo, ignorando la sangre que corría entre sus piernas y los espasmos de electricidad anunciando su equivocación, no así los fuertes hipidos que permanecían, o los gemidos suaves casi en ronroneos que no podía evitar.

Aquel hombre se regocijaba.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

En agónicos, interrumpidos y casi infructuosos movimientos, se obligó a abandonar el vehículo, sosteniendo apenas el brazo de la mochila. Cumplido su trabajo, el taxista arrancó nuevamente, haciendo su camino a las calles centrales de Tomoeda, apenas observando desde el espejo retrovisor al joven inglés cuya figura delgada se hundió en la nocturna oscuridad junto a la actitud amable y sin embargo fuerte, orgullosa, que rechazó su ayuda.

Eriol, mientras tanto, abrió y cerró la reja a su paso, conduciéndose con la mayor propiedad dentro de los terrenos de la Mansión, olvidando las desdibujadas memorias por un día, casi dichoso al encontrarse nuevamente en casa.

Curvó sus labios un poco, complacido con el resultado. Se había asegurado de colocar amenaza sobre amenaza, callando toda interesada frase del adulto, quien terminó por acceder ante la abierta intimidación de recurrir a la policía. Después de todo, Eriol aún era menor de edad.

_Si yo caigo, tú también._ Aquel había sido el trato, finalizado al colocar la mano y recibir el doble de su ya de por sí elevada cuota, logrando el escándalo justificado en su cliente.

Al entrar a la Mansión, se dejó vencer contra la puerta, soltando la mochila, las llaves al suelo de madera, adentrándose en la poca luz de luna que entraba por los ventanales sin dosel. Los ojos grises bajo las gafas delgadas se entreabrieron con pesadez, analizando esquinas, las escaleras en elegante curva, la sala frente a la hoguera apagada, las puertas cerradas, buscando la presencia de aquella persona. Era la inmensidad de su propia casa, aunada al desasosiego, la culpa y las pesadillas, la que abrió sus fauces amenazándole con tragarlo de lleno. Pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en la nula claridad, con la vista en inicios de acostumbrarse por completo a las sombras, cuidó no parpadear, mientras su brazo izquierdo se levantaba sobre la pared, buscando en ella el interruptor. Los delgados dedos, comenzando a temblar, danzaron sobre la pared, callando su afán tras varios instantes.

¿Realmente deseaba encenderla, sabiendo los demonios que encontraría bajo la artificial luz?

Al solo recuerdo de aquella noche, casi por instinto la mirada vagó al suelo, a cerca de dos metros de sus pies, donde la figura inerte de esa persona yacía envuelta en reflejos de luz fragmentada en diamantes. El cabello castaño húmedo, revuelto con furia, había sido arrancado en varios trozos, dejándolos aquí y allá sobre el espejo líquido en el suelo comenzando a secarse; así como la piel rasgada con una cuchilla fina deformando los preciosos rasgos que tanto había admirado. El cadáver se hallaba en una posición fetal, en infructuosa protección pues sus brazos habían sido rotos, dejando a aquella persona tal una marioneta abandonada, con las piernas brutalmente quebradas hasta lograr ennegrecerlas con los golpes. Mala suerte que el propósito conseguido era causar dolor, sin asesinar antes de que llegara el tiempo.

Mientras, aquel espejo líquido era la sangre que hacía sólo una hora había brotado de su cabeza, del hueco que había hecho la bala al entrar en la sien izquierda dejando expuesto un elemento viscoso y otro hecho pedazos antes; de las múltiples mutilaciones en brazos, cuello, torso, mancillando la ropa elegante, y el rostro, cuyos ojos castaños habían sido arrancados de las cuencas, abriendo la piel para lograrlo sin romper.

Eriol, estando contra la puerta, no pudo retroceder. En cambio su cuerpo le arrastró al piso, donde las rodillas golpearon de igual forma en que lo hicieron sus brazos al intentar mantenerse en pie sin éxito. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, comenzaba a hiperventilar debido a la agitada respiración, donde se hallaba en débiles murmullos desesperados el nombre de aquella persona, ocasionando su cerebro, con mayor oxígeno de lo necesario, bloqueara sus propias defensas y capacidades, lanzándole a un inminente delirio casi tan real como la recurrente memoria de encontrar el cuerpo asesinado de Kaho.

Aún si sólo quedaba el recuerdo, Eriol no podía dejar de mirarla dentro de su cabeza trastornada por los hechos.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Los ojos oscuros caminaron una y otra vez en el índigo manto que era el cielo, en la curvatura de éste, en las ligeras y escasas nubes altas desperdigadas en montones aquí y allá, siendo arrastradas por la suave ventisca nocturna que al mismo tiempo danzaba con un trozo de los doseles blancos del balcón. La puerta derecha de cristal se encontraba abierta a la mitad, así permitiendo la brisa ultrajara a la habitación en tinieblas, específicamente a la piel trigueña expuesta durante su reposo.

Ya no intentaba detenerse, no después de cuatro días de pelear con valentía contra sus propios instintos egoístas, logrando en ellos sólo el grave estrés convertido en fuertes jaquecas.

/-Sólo una vez-/ se prometió, sentándose en la cama, de cara al cielo, recibiendo con placer la baja temperatura del viento en su torso desnudo, y sin embargo tiritando pues su piel se hallaba en extremo caliente de inicio a fin, ya siendo cubierta por un corto velo de fino sudor.

Necesitaba matar aquel deseo que recién iniciaba, el que mordía la boca de su estómago en deliciosa antelación.

Hacía cuatro días de no ver a Eriol.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Así, tras deshacerse de las innecesarias prendas, se recostó nuevamente en el mueble, donde sólo él yacía en perfecta comodidad, observando el techo en oscuridad, sólo para tras unos instantes, más que ansioso, cerrar los ojos, dando cuenta partía sus labios, lamiéndolos con la punta de su lengua, en lo que sería casi descaro. Decidió dejarlo pasar, siendo aquella la única vez en que estaba dispuesto a permitirse tal acción.

La furia que le acogió de momentos logró cerrara con más fuerza los ojos, admitiendo le molestaba aquella libertad. Mas sus propias manos ya vagaban por su rostro, iniciando por sus labios húmedos, descendiendo lento con un tanto de presión precipitada a través de su cuello, el que alzó un poco, presionando en la traquea con dos dedos, bloqueándose la respiración por algunos instantes, sólo para iniciar nuevamente el recorrido, a través de la clavícula, el pecho subiendo y bajando en un ritmo lento aún, desde donde podía sentir el corazón latir con fuerza.

Él lo haría de otra forma, lo haría cruel, apasionado y lento; mas Syaoran no se encontraba en esos momentos para escuchar al sentido común, sino para terminar aquel asunto hacía días inconcluso en el cuarto piso de la preparatoria.

Sin mayor contemplación tomó su miembro ya a punto erecto, muy suave desde la base de éste, recobrando aquella escena tras sus párpados cerrados, mientras, muy lento, comenzaba a acariciarlo, moviendo su mano a través de la longitud suave, tal y como lo había hecho tantas ocasiones antes.

Mas aquella ocasión era especial, pues no dibujaba la figura desnuda de su novia, o la fantasía irreal de una joven que apenas conocía. Tomaba a Eriol por sorpresa contra la pared del pizarrón donde Yamasaki había escrito su sentencia, no corría; presionando sus labios para silenciar la voz que aparentaba dulzura, abriéndolos, permitiendo su lengua vagara a través de la boca contraria, donde encontraría una rival, la que lamería a su propio intruso, profundizando aún más el beso prohibido.

/-Mmmh-/ los labios de Eriol sabrían suaves, dulces, intoxicantes por la pasión, el deseo, la fuerza propia. Eran aquellos labios que tanto pronunciaban su nombre con diversión, los que aún de vez en vez formaban una burla para sí, mas contendrían sabiduría, formarían palabras con las que le seduciría en musitares apenas audibles.

Syaoran presionó sólo un poco más, llevando la caricia hasta la punta, donde depositó ligeras caricias antes de recomenzar, bajando, mientras en su fantasía penetraba con ansia en Eriol, sintiendo las caderas del joven presionarse en su contra, alejándose, dejando saliera de él sólo para mover nuevamente el miembro adentro, donde estaba caliente y tenso. El inglés le había sostenido de la mano izquierda, apoyándose con la derecha en el pizarrón, dejándolo dentro un poco más. Mirándolo por sobre su hombro, la sonrisa entretenida se formaría en los hermosos labios delgados antes de liberarlo, pidiéndole en desinhibidos jadeos que continuara.

Lee marcaba un poco más los propios vaivenes de su mano derecha a través de su erección, con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, tratando de no finalizar todavía por mucho que lo deseara. Por maravillosa que fuera la piel blanca de Eriol cubierta de caricias largas, o su boca, su cuerpo atractivo, el que imaginaba desnudo dentro de su sueño, o los gemidos que había memorizado hacía ya casi una semana en tono grave… no podía permitirse finalizar aún, no cuando estaba en riesgo perder a su amante ficticio, cuyos movimientos eran pausados y sin embargo profundos.

Syaoran se encontró a sí mismo, en la quimera que había construido, siendo penetrado por Eriol. Era fuerte, tal y como lo esperaba, tomándolo contra el escritorio vacío de su propia aula, sosteniendo sus manos, abandonando besos en su cuello mientras se balanceaba dentro y fuera de él, con los ojos entreabiertos al igual que sus labios, los que pronunciaban quejidos suaves de satisfacción, mismos que contenían su nombre. /–Mmmmhhhhh-/ mordió un poco la punta de su lengua…mas fue inútil cuando no pudo seguir cerrando los dientes, complacido, entreabriendo la boca, los ojos mismos, observando aún a Eriol encima de él…borroso…irreal, haciéndolo desear más todavía, a él y la forma apasionada en que hacía el amor. /–Hiragizawa…ahhhh…-/ las caricias que dedicaba a su cuerpo se volvieron a cada vez más constantes, recorriendo la piel ya húmeda de su miembro erecto, subiendo y bajando a través, hasta que los músculos de su cadera se tensaron, al tiempo no teniendo consciencia de subir y bajar las caderas para encontrar el delicioso contacto, húmedo y caliente, sofocante, a punto de terminar. No tardó en suceder el orgasmo, mas escondió con orgullo el jadeo audible, musitando sólo el nombre de su amante ficticio, el que había terminado a su vez, derramando la semilla en su interior. Se llevó la mano izquierda al cabello, tras soltar las colchas de su cama, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, mientras, aún embelezado con la imagen que había formado, intentaba calmar su respiración

_Delicioso._

El saber que había sido así acrecentó en Syaoran el sentimiento de culpa, obligándolo a dejar de tocar su cuerpo y sentarse en la cama.

El porqué lo había hecho no era aún de su comprensión.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

El lunes llegó entre pasos lentos, desembocándose en una mañana de tolerable calidez, cuyo cielo claro era cubierto en trozos de nubes, y su blancura y densidad permitía los rayos solares cayeran en la ciudad Tomoeda. Así, las aulas se hallaban frescas, sin necesidad del aire acondicionado postrado en las paredes, dejando que la suave brisa entrara por las ventanas abiertas.

Eriol entró al salón acostumbrado a ser de los primeros en hacerlo, mas aquella mañana en especial había pasado la mitad del tiempo en la dirección, dando explicaciones sobre la ausencia de la semana pasada. Habían sido sólo dos días, mas la falta de justificante había desembocado en una fuerte llamada de atención.

_"El ser de nuevo ingreso no le da derecho a ignorar las reglas de esta institución, Hiragizawa-san"_

/-Disculpe la tardanza-/ cerrando la puerta a su paso, viró al escritorio de la profesora, quien en esos instantes le miraba con visible consternación. Al lado de ella, mochila al hombro, se encontraba un joven al que conocía bien, el que de igual forma tenía los ojos fijos en él, compartiendo una mirada de nula indiferencia. Utilizaba una expresión de entre sorpresa y alivio, sumado a un levísimo rubor en las mejillas. Los demás alumnos que asistían al área de Música, en la clase de Educación Artística, por unos segundos quedaron en completo silencio.

Eriol subió a la baja tarima, caminando hacia el escritorio, sosteniendo con un poco más de fuerza el brazo único de la mochila negra, el que cruzaba su hombro derecho y el costado izquierdo de su cintura. No podía evitar el nerviosismo, o el ansia, cada vez que observaba a su compañero, aún menos si éste concentraba en él la atención. Sonrió a Syaoran al encontrarse a su lado, recibiendo un notable sobresalto; y le entregó a la profesora la nota que guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco. –Buenos días, profesora Kidou-san. Le mandan esto de la dirección- dejó unos instantes la mirada en el rostro de la profesora, quien le sonrió correspondiendo el saludo antes de tomar entre sus dedos la hoja ofrecida, leyendo su contenido de inmediato.

El salón se hundió en una levísima plática mientras esto sucedía. /–Syaoran-kun-/ musitó. /-¿Abandonaste Pintura?-/ la clase de Educación Artística se dividía en distintas opciones: Música, Coro, Pintura, Teatro, Escultura y Fotografía, dejando a decisión del alumno el área a asistir.

/-Hn…-/ asintió.

/-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Eriol-kun?-/ la profesora Natsumi Kidou, al igual que gran parte del profesorado, habían tomado en gran estima el carácter afable del joven inglés, así como su interés por el aprendizaje y las buenas notas que, a pesar del corto tiempo en la preparatoria, empezaban a sugerirse.

/-Sí. Sólo fue un resfriado-/ mintió, sonriendo con lo que sería fingida, mas creíble, inocencia, manejando su voz en un tono casi infantil.

/-Me alegra-/ mencionó entregándole de vuelta el justificante que habían realizado para él en la dirección. Después de ello viró a ambos, hablando en voz alta, lo que causó los demás alumnos silenciaran las conversaciones. /-De ahora en adelante Lee-kun nos acompañará en la clase de música, por lo que agradecería que tú personalmente lo guiaras. ¿De acuerdo?-/

/-Claro que sí, profesora-/ la sonrisa que Hiragizawa le dedicó a la mujer, amable y casi seductora, terminó de provocar a Syaoran, quien tomándolo del brazo derecho pronunció una veloz petición.

/-¿Nos vamos a sentar?-/ sabía estaba infringiendo mayor fuerza de la, mas Eriol no pareció con intención de quejarse y movió la cabeza en una respuesta positiva, la que sin embargo no logró calmarlo.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Quizá fuera sugestión, mas Syaoran casi podía jurar era extraña la actitud de Hiragizawa con respecto a las personas que les rodeaban. Como en afán de simpatizar y seducir. Era aún diferente al comportamiento de años atrás, ahora demasiado segura de sí misma, ya no con tonos de infantil amabilidad. Sólo su voz, que él conocía grave y acariciante, contrariaba la creencia de Syaoran, quien sentado a su lado observaba el más simple movimiento ejercido por el inglés, en aquellos instantes anotando en su libreta una serie de notas del pizarrón, cuya existencia ignoraba Lee.

/-¿Eriol-kun¿Podrías pasar enfrente y darnos aquel concierto que dejamos pendiente el martes pasado?-/ como toda respuesta, Hiragizawa abandonó la libreta, el bolígrafo negro y sonrió. Se puso en pie, yendo a los armarios en la pared posterior del salón, no al piano como Lee esperaba. El trigueño, confundido por la serie de notas que estaban escritas en la pizarra oscura, lanzó una mirada al lugar a la derecha, al cuaderno abierto en el que Hiragizawa había estado escribiendo momentos antes.

Esperando que no le importara demasiado, lo tomó.

_"Syaoran. Esa es la canción que daremos en el recital navideño, anótala."_

Antes de que pudiera salir de su sorpresa, el completo silencio en que se hundió el aula le hizo virar con cierto desespero. Eriol se encontraba nuevamente sobre la tarima, a punto de iniciar un concierto de violín, con la mirada cual tormenta encima de Syaoran, sonriéndole con empatía.

Las notas hermosas, lentas, graves, melancólicas, empezaron a danzar en el salón mismo, a través del violín, mas en ellas impresas un dolor inmenso que sólo pertenecía a Eriol, colándose en la atención anonadada del público que, seducido, observaba al joven inglés.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

No podía contenerlo.

Cada que lo veía llegando al salón, en el recreo, al término de las clases, en cualquier instante en que se encontraba con Eriol, no podía evitar acercarse, siquiera para mantener una banal plática sobre los estudios, esperando a quedar solos para finalmente encontrar la voz contando momentos de su pasado, la mayoría de ellos taciturnos.

Ya no era más como en un principio había pensado, para redimir culpas, era más de ello una grave atracción por el joven, que amable le ofrecía, en no un acuerdo hablado, apoyo, compañía y conversaciones reales.

Eriol siempre estaba ahí para escucharlo, brindando una sonrisa preciosa que sin embargo guardaba tonos de tristeza sin ocultar, al mismo tiempo sin exigir nada a cambio.

Mas había momentos, como aquel, en que se obligaba a alejarse, dejando a Eriol solo de nueva cuenta, brindándole la libertad que Syaoran no deseaba otorgar. Libertad de vender otra vez su cuerpo.

/-¿Syaoran-kun, pasa algo?-/ viró, encontrando en la oscuridad el rostro de su novia, cuya mirada había abandonado la pantalla del cinema, la película de romance que el chico había accedido a contemplar. /–Pareces preocupado-/ negó, tomando un poco del refresco de naranja que había comprado en la dulcería.

De estar con Eriol, como desde hacía tres días atrás, no se encontraría observando aquella pantalla inerte, fingiendo atención.

Ni sentado a un lado de Sakura, quien había apoyado la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, la cual suspiraba de vez en vez acurrucándose contra él.

No podía evitarlo.

Aún si sólo habían sido unos pocos días, aún si hacía tanto más de una semana en que había descubierto el juego de prostitución de Hiragizawa, incluso si en ocasiones huía de él o se enfadaba con facilidad con algún comentario. Lo extrañaba.

De igual forma en que Sakura extrañaba a Syaoran.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Tal vez fuera sólo curiosidad lo que le hacía caminar lejos de la casa Kinomoto, con el conocimiento de que su novia le observaba desde la ventana de su habitación acompañada de Keroberos, intentando aminorar el ritmo acelerado de su caminar. Como fuera, callaría a la razón arrastrándole a la Mansión Hiragizawa, fuera curiosidad o tentación, lo haría por su querida Sakura, quien antes de entrar a la casa había mencionado nuevamente su distracción de ya semanas atrás.

Lo haría por ella.

Aún si debía entregarse a Eriol…lo haría por Sakura, para recobrar la felicidad que aún recordaba existía.

El solo pensar aquella solución le hizo sonreír con cierto nerviosismo, sustituido por una grave angustia y enfado hacia sí mismo.

_¿Cómo era capaz de pensar tal cosa?_

Él odiaba a Hiragizawa desde aquel día en que había llegado al salón, y a Japón a arriesgar la vida de Sakura, desde el tiempo en que desconocía la verdad sobre él y no era sino un chico de nuevo ingreso escondiéndose tras una dulzura fingida. En consecuencia debía odiarlo aún más, ahora que un simple capricho por él amenazaba la relación que mantenía con Kinomoto, debía odiar la manera en que brindaba su cuerpo a los demás por simple y banal satisfacción.

Pero no lo hacía.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Había debido esperar cerca de una hora cuarenta minutos antes de que Eriol llegara. Mas Syaoran había concretado en finalizar con aquella confusión justo aquella noche, sin titubeos ni mayores contemplaciones, por lo que no le había importado demasiado arriesgar su propia salud al sentarse frente a la puerta principal, tras saltarse la reja de seguridad que encerraba el terreno de la mansión, hasta que el joven se había presentado, vistiendo un pantalón negro de mezclilla, la camisa índigo de mangas cortas abierta sobre una playera blanca de algodón.

De la mochila negra que asía con la mano derecha, sacó un llavero, en ningún momento posando la vista en la construcción, o la puerta a la cual aún no llegaba, divirtiéndola en los árboles erguidos a cada lado del camino siendo regados por los aspersores automáticos que había instalado hacía ya cinco años.

Parecía cansado, y al mismo tiempo estresado por alguna razón que el trigueño desconocía. Lo podía adivinar en sus rasgos, que debían ser notables pues él jamás había comprendido aquellas expresiones, no como lo hacía Daidouji.

/-Hiragizawa-/ era su tono seco al pronunciarlo, lo que sorprendió al aludido, el que se detuvo a poco de llegar a la puerta, virando a su visitante.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Eriol había hecho su camino a la cocina con el ofrecimiento de un poco de té para aliviar la fría temperatura, después de reprocharle con cierta diversión el estar fuera a aquellas horas, teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente sería jueves y debían asistir a clases. Pero había encontrado la manera de disimular su sorpresa y no lograr mayor su llamada de atención, invitándolo con cordialidad a tratar su asunto, fuera el que fuere, dentro de la casa.

/-Si lo deseas al rato te acompañaré a tu departamento-/ el trigueño aceptó, viéndole servir la cálida bebida en la misma refinada vajilla que había visto días atrás sin atreverse a tocarla. Era demasiado elegante, no en costumbre del país, sino traída de Gran Bretaña. /-¿Y a qué debo tu visita, querido Syaoran?-/ era su voz muy suave, cordial y tranquila, de igual forma en que lo era su sonrisa.

De alguna manera que no lograba comprender, Eriol parecía sincero únicamente cuando hablaba con él o lo miraba.

Tranquilo, decidido y doloroso.

Le fue ofrecida una de las tazas, la cual aceptó mientras su compañero tomaba lugar a la izquierda, en el sofá de tres plazas, manteniéndose aún distante por respeto y educación; mas Eriol en contraposición no sostuvo el té que había servido para su persona.

/-…vine a…a pedirte algo…-/ se armó de valor, tomando un poco de la infusión cuidadosamente endulzada por el inglés, que le hizo un gesto amable por continuar. Ésta lastimó la punta de su lengua mas no lo expresó, abandonando el pocillo de porcelana en la mesita central.

No sabiendo exactamente por dónde empezar, se puso un momento de pie, sacando del bolsillo posterior izquierdo del pantalón un pequeño fajo de billetes, el cual le ofreció entre dedos temblorosos, sin siquiera contar la cantidad que había sustraído del cuarto de Wei. La mirada gris estuvo fija unos instantes en él, ignorando la ya sabida presencia económica, taladraba cierto punto en su frente, no sus ojos, como alguna vez semanas atrás había sido.

/-No estoy para juegos, Syaoran-/ y al ver que no contestaba, permaneciendo titubeante, sonrojado, nervioso y desesperado por una respuesta positiva, aún incitando a la paciencia con el dinero de por medio, Eriol se puso en pie sin la sonrisa que siempre le regalaba, alzando el rostro en un modo indiferente. /–Realmente quieres esto ¿verdad?-/ Lee no soportó más el observar aquella fuerza dibujada en tono negativo, demostrándolo al cerrar los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que elevaba la mano en que sostenía la ofensa hasta casi tocar el hombro derecho de Hiragizawa.

Gritaba un sí. Era lo que deseaba. –Hn- bufó, mirando los rasgos suaves del joven.

_¿Por qué resistirse?_

Deshaciendo el espacio entre ambos, muy suave, tal una danza, tomó ambas manos de Syaoran desde el inicio de las muñecas tensas, llevando ambas tras su propia espalda, haciéndolo abrazar su cintura de tal forma en que no existía ya el _entre ambos_ sino la unión de sus deseos. Aún con dudas, los ojos chocolate se entreabrieron apenas, observando su figura cercana, exquisita, la cual emanaba un muy leve dulce aroma. /–Tranquilízate-/ musitó, dejando un único beso en la mejilla izquierda, caliente y sonrojada. Él, soltando las manos trigueñas, colocó su propio abrazo alrededor del cuello contrario, observando la belleza del chico, cuya temperatura había subido de forma alarmante hasta lograrse casi tóxica.

/-Hiragizawa…-/ la formalidad hizo a Eriol sonreír con sana diversión. Mientras, Lee esperaba, él mismo tomándole posesivo desde la cintura, donde sus dedos hallaron caminos que recorrer, deseando realmente vagar bajo la ropa, encontrar placer en su compañero. La piel blanca relucía bajo la luz artificial de candelabros elegantes, los que brindaban tonos ámbar a la completa habitación, al igual en que lo hacía la mirada índigo y gris, la cual dejó de ver al descender a sus labios.

La anticipación le hizo tiritar, casi huir sofocado.

/-Syaoran-/ murmuró, acercándose más, obteniendo que su contrario cerrara los ojos, elevando el rostro y entreabriera los labios un tanto, los cuales Eriol tomó en un beso al principio muy suave, robando de ellos todo control. Tan frágil que era sólo una caricia. Los hilos castaños eran recorridos con suavidad por las manos blancas, apreciando su delicadeza y hermosura.

Sonrió. Era lo que ambos querían.

Abrió su boca, consiguiendo la perfecta imitación de su romance, permitiendo a su lengua intensidad en húmedos recorridos que le llevaron donde una contraria esperaba ansiosa, recibiéndole a cada vez más fuerte.

Los dedos de Syaoran se tensaron antes de, sin darse cuenta siquiera, soltar el dinero que aún sostenía, tomando por el contrario la cintura de Eriol, queriendo acercarlo aún más, más profundo, caliente y obsesivo.

_Delicioso. Eriol era simplemente delicioso._

El beso que en un principio había procurado ser inocente, se volvió durante alguna parte del momento, furioso, exigente, no en matar la curiosidad sino en alimentarla, drenándola sobre sus labios cual un muy dulce elíxir, el que comenzaba a juguetear con su cuerpo, plata fría que corría por sus venas, era la sangre cambiando de temperatura.

Rompió la caricia que compartían, tomando el aire caliente entre ambos, sólo para observar el cuerpo hermoso en que su placer desembocaba, cerrando otra vez los ojos y entregándose al beso de nueva cuenta, recorriendo la boca de Hiragizawa tal si la vida se le fuese en ello, recordando la expresión ansiosa que le había dedicado, las caricias que sentía lanzaban calosfríos a través de su espalda.

Necesitaba estar toda la noche así, sin preguntarse más cuándo había dejado de odiar a Eriol.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Lamento el retraso, entre problemas personales, enfermedades y pequeños bloqueos, así como el típico perfeccionismo en que me conduzco. Prometo solemnemente no volverá a pasar, mas no quería arruinar la trama y debía ser cuidadosa.

Pueden encontrar la dirección de los **fanarts** en mi perfil.

Ojala este capítulo haya sido de su agrado )

Hasta la próxima.

PD: Eriol es mío, de Syaoran, y de todos sus fanáticos

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	4. Infierno

**NOCHE TOLEDANA**

No puedo dormir, es culpa de las caricias que yacen sobre tu cuerpo blanco, tu amor en venta, tus ojos grises que ajenos a mí se cierran sin sueño en la elegida oscuridad.

NC-17

Angst yaoi / Shounen ai / Voyeurismo

Eriol x Syaoran / Syaoran x Eriol / Eriol x / Menciones de Syaoran x Sakura / Otras

Disclamer: Card Captor Sakura, así como sus personajes, son propiedad exclusiva de Studio CLAMP, a quienes esta historia, realizada sin fines de lucro económico alguno, no perjudica en absoluto. Este es un fanfiction de género yaoi, lo que conlleva relaciones homosexuales hombre-hombre. Si este género no es de su agrado, se le sugiere abandonar el presente escrito.

Nota: Los chicos ya han cumplido los dieciséis años, cabe aclarar que ha pasado tiempo desde el final del Manga de CCS. Por ello he tomado la historia desde este punto, así como las parejas y situaciones.

_"Noche toledana" es una expresión coloquial referente a la noche que se pasa sin dormir._

**PD: Perdonen si no contesto esta ocasión a los reviews... he leido todos y cada uno de ellos con gran anhelo, tengan por seguro que es así. Mas es ligeramente tarde (5 am, para ser exactos) y apenas he podido terminar el capítulo en plena consciencia. Disculpen la tardanza. Contestaré y agradeceré a todos en el siguiente capítulo n.n**

Besos,

Nabichan Saotome.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**Capítulo 04. Infierno**

En contraposición, Eriol aminoró el ritmo del beso, guiándolo en sólo aprecio, recorriendo muy lento la tensa espalda de Syaoran que insistía en calosfríos continuos al sentir presionar la punta de los dedos contra la piel. Era sólo tranquilizarlo, llevándolo poco a poco a un deseo más controlado, menos agresivo, donde la herida no sería tan profunda ni el abandono intolerable.

Varios segundos después, sabiendo que era tiempo, que el ansia entre ambos había cedido a su propia conveniencia, se separó, retrocediendo un paso, lento para no ser abrupto ni maleducado, obligando a que Syaoran le soltara. Dio media vuelta, colocándose en cuclillas para tomar el dinero abandonado en el suelo, juntándolo, contándolo y poniéndose nuevamente en pie, sólo para volver a él y con gran cautela, casi cuidadoso cinismo, devolverle la entera cantidad.

/-Vete-/ iba en contra de sus propias normas, mas era necesario. Aún si perdía en aquella ocasión, si hacía daño al joven trigueño, era mejor que continuar. Vio aquellos ojos antes mirándole con extrañeza, dedicarle una expresión furiosa, tomando el dinero de entre sus manos y corriendo a la salida, empujándole en el trayecto para apartarlo de su camino.

La puerta principal fue abierta y cerrada con igual presteza tras una decena de segundos, dejándolo solo en la Mansión de nueva cuenta. Tomó asiento, observando las piezas de blanca porcelana con lo que sería consternación, el contenido de té caliente que había hecho con la ingenua esperanza de sólo platicar. Aún teniendo tantas palabras en mente, no expresó ninguna, permitiendo su cuerpo reposara contra el sofá, donde la noche le tomó en brazos y le venció.

Los candelabros se apagaron poco después.

Sólo lograba conciliar el sueño al dejar los recuerdos devoraran su mente, arrinconándole a un espacio de espesa negrura, olvidado entre su desamor y las propias culpas, los resultados de sus incorrectas decisiones, las que terminaban por drenar su energía. Abandonado en un sinfín de pesadillas de entremezclados temores y memorias, que sin embargo le mantenían en relativa calma y estabilidad.

Recordar era la manera de no enloquecer.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Aún el viento no lograba aminorar la grave temperatura de su cuerpo completo, que aunque furioso no dejaba de tiritar en ligeros espasmos de calidez y deseo, concentrados principalmente en su cadera, cayendo desde su espina dorsal, brazos y pecho, tal una corriente de agua helada por las venas, mientras en contraposición se hallaban sus labios sedientos y ansiosos, entreabiertos, que en algunos segundos saliendo de su estupor lograban pronunciar maldiciones, una y otra dirigida a Hiragizawa, aún si su cuerpo lo deseaba aún más y su mente parecía capaz de trastornarse por el solo recuerdo.

Aquel beso no había sido lo que esperaba, no el término de su deseo, sólo su alimento, y la ambición crecía pronto dentro de su cabeza, dando vueltas alrededor de una sola imagen, de las sensaciones aprendidas aquella noche, cuya consecuencia era su insomnio y el poderoso latir que significaba no poder esperar.

El beso incesante que parecía aún sobre sus labios, al cual podía saborear con la punta de la lengua furiosa, repasándolo en incontables veces hasta casi enloquecer, no era sino el inicio.

Ahora a Syaoran no le importaba nada más.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Al llegar a la escuela, las acciones de Eriol simulaban haber olvidado la noche anterior. En sus rasgos no existía ya aquella mezcla de desasosiego y decepción, ni sus ojos vagaban por el salón como era su costumbre, al contrario viéndosele satisfecho, con la brillante mirada anclada al profesor de Historia Universal por unos segundos antes de concentrarse en el pizarrón vacío. Inclusive en la comisura derecha de sus labios comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa.

El tutor dejó las explicaciones, se puso en pie y bajó un poco su voz, dirigiéndose a uno de sus alumnos.

/-Hiragizawa-kun¿podría venir conmigo a la Sala de profesores? He olvidado las pruebas-/ el joven asintió, levantándose de su lugar y caminando a la salida, mientras aquel hombre pedía compostura a sus estudiantes mientras ellos se ausentaban por un par de minutos.

Eriol abrió la puerta, quedándose en completa entereza hasta que el profesor salió también, cerrando tras de ellos.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Conduciéndose a través de las filas de alumnos en el aula, fue repartiendo a cada uno el examen respectivo. A ninguno de ellos le sorprendió que Eriol de vez en vez les deseara suerte y pronunciara alguna indicación en efecto acertada, siendo particularmente expresivo en aquella clase a diferencia del resto del día. Pagado de sí mismo, tal que sus ojos refulgían de algún modo intrigante y su sonrisa era formada con frecuencia, abandonando la casi insana seriedad con que se había presentado semanas atrás.

Mas aquel modo en que se conducía desapareció casi por completo al llegar a la última fila, sustituido por una expresión socarrona en la que su satisfacción redobló esfuerzos. Alcanzó a cada uno la prueba escrita, caminando muy lento hasta el antepenúltimo lugar, donde su ocupante evitaba observarle fingiendo buscar algo en su mochila.

/-Luces cansado, querido Syaoran. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?-/ imitando el juego, dejó el par de hojas en el pupitre, siguiendo adelante hasta el resto de sus compañeros, a quienes entregó sin parsimonia su futuro trabajo. Mas en el instante en que se retiraba y pasaba de largo a Lee, éste, habiendo salido ya de su sorpresa, le tomó de la camisa, a la altura de la cintura, halándolo fuerte hasta tenerlo nuevamente cerca, donde él mismo se puso en pie.

Encerrado se encontraba en el deseo de golpearlo y besarle al mismo tiempo.

/-No es de tu incumbencia-/ susurró entre dientes, observando la sarcástica mueca que le fue entregada a la par, aunada al ligero rubor en las mejillas albinas. Aún si por instantes había dudado escuchar sus palabras, ahora se hallaba convencido. /–Algo hiciste ¿no es así?-/ retó, tomándole de la muñeca izquierda, pero en aquel instante entre los murmullos de sus compañeros y la obvia tensión de ambos, la voz del profesor se alzó sobre ellos, capturando su atención.

/-¿Sucede algo, Hiragizawa?-/ raudo, Eriol se liberó del agarre del trigueño, negando, mientras éste tomaba asiento.

/-No, profesor Sonoda-san…-/ y sin decir nada más dedicó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción a aquel hombre de largo cabello azabache, el que le correspondió con cierto furor, viéndole caminar al escritorio tal si nada hubiese sucedido días atrás.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Syaoran había tenido razón al recelar su actitud, o su rostro sonrojado, junto a la sonrisa traviesa que se formaba precisamente en aquella hora de clase, pensó Eriol, tomando agua en el pequeño cuenco que lograban sus manos, arrojándola hacia su rostro agachado, cuya piel, de igual forma en que lo estaba el resto de su cuerpo, se hallaba caliente, aún bajo las gotas de agua fría y el aire acondicionado. Repitió una vez más la operación, cuidando de cerrar el grifo al terminar, reprochándose haber gastado más agua de la necesaria. Aún así, no hizo ademán de querer salir del servicio, recargado ahora sobre los brazos en el extenso lavabo, observando sus propios rasgos, perdiéndose en el reflejo del espejo.

Akira Sonoda aunque profesor era un cliente más, de aquellos que prefería llamar amantes. Siempre terminaba así tras alguno de sus encuentros, que comenzaban a ser más frecuentes, pues de vez en vez lograba sacarle del salón con evasivas o disculparle con el tutor de la clase siguiente, robarlo por cerca de media hora y encerrarse ambos en su oficina o la Sala de maestros, donde le tomaría con quizá demasiada rudeza y pasión, hasta tener suficiente de él, y el cuerpo al que penetrara dejara de resistirse tal lo hacía siempre.

Aquella vez, evitando la clase de Física, no había sido la excepción.

Mas las razones fueron distintas.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Aún si sus pasos tal siempre eran fuertes, firmes, y sin embargo lentos y bien pensados, si de sus labios surgían ligeras conversaciones dedicadas a su novia, la que caminaba a su lado y de la mano; o si sus ojos brillaban aún dentro de su natural oscuridad, Syaoran parecía conducirse a través de una ilusión nunca palpable, borrosa y carente de interés. Incluso si aquella escena era tema constante no encontraba facilidad en ella o la paz a la que hacía años se había acostumbrado, caminando por sólo inercia y platicando respuestas cortas dirigidas a Sakura, quien parecía no enterarse de ello.

En ocasiones lograba realmente confundirse. El todo parecía un sueño anclado a fuerza propia, quimera de la que no era capaz de despertar, él mismo esclavo de perdidas ilusiones, mientras el mundo a su alrededor iba drenando la voluntad y la capacidad de ser feliz.

Porque en algún momento había sido feliz…o eso creía recordar.

Quizá sólo vivía en su propia pesadilla, en el silencioso infierno de una irrealidad continua, o era la vida lanzada a sus ojos antes ciegos, y la resignación que llevaba tal promesa.

/-Claro-/ asintió a la propuesta de su novia, dirigiéndose al término de clases hacia los campos de football, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión y entrenamiento de porristas.

_"Ahora siempre estaremos juntos"_

Insatisfecho, no lograba despojarse del desasosiego, su sonrisa lo demostró al desvanecerse, centrándose en una mueca de absoluta seriedad y lo que sería casi entereza, en la que ni el nombrar de Sakura pareció brillar, hallándose vacío, opaco, carente de la vida que algún momento le había caracterizado con furia, orgullo y fuerza. Las personas a su alrededor viraban con frecuencia hacia ellos, la pareja perfecta que formaban dentro de su parecido y hermosura, en la que moraban sus fantasías, simulando romances con base en el solo recuerdo, actuando que podían rivalizarles. Las envidiosas miradas que a diario dedicaban su atención, memorizando los movimientos, las palabras y actitudes, a cada vez menos discretas mientras los protagonistas parecían perderse en la presencia mutua, ajenos a su redentor.

Mas sus pasos a mitad del camino se detuvieron.

/-Disculpa, tú eres Lee Syaoran ¿no es así?-/ sin esperar la respuesta que ya conocía, ignorando la cuestión sin sentido que ella misma había pronunciado, la joven recién llegada entregó al trigueño una pequeña nota doblada a la mitad, curvando la comisura de sus labios con descarada picardía. /–Adiós, amor-/ y sin decir nada más ladeó a la pareja, dedicándole a Sakura una mirada de elevada sabiduría. Su cuerpo delgado siguió adelante a través del pasillo principal, dirigiéndose a la salida de la preparatoria, donde un pequeño grupo de chicas le esperaban en igualdad de circunstancias, preciosas y populares, ella la que más.

Ayumi Kidou, 2º B, aquella única que rivalizaba con los rasgos atractivos de Sakura, semanas antes había tenido la intención de conquistar a Eriol Hiragizawa sin conseguirlo, siquiera por su largo cabello negro en preciosos rizos en las puntas, o su piel blanca y perfecta, o los ojos de un frío violeta, o la estilizada figura de su cuerpo ágil.

Syaoran, sin perder más tiempo en ella, desdobló la hoja que había tomado entre sus dedos ante la actitud furiosa de su novia, quien soltó su mano y giró un tanto, dándole parcialmente la espalda mientras derrochaba la mirada en ninguna parte y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

_"Ven al salón cinco del área de Música. Te estaré esperando._

_Eriol Hiragizawa"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Las notas que sus dedos vagando sobre las teclas del piano formaban, eran creadas con suavidad, cierto deseo y ansia de transformar en mayores palabras, muy lento tal si en ello tomase el ritmo de la cruel naturaleza, en obvia representación de la agonía, el pasado, las memorias sin redimir, las culpas, inclusive en dolorosa venganza. Eran las canciones compuestas en noches toledanas, escapando de los largos brazos, blancos cual marfil, suaves sobre su pecho, que pertenecían a su amante, del largo cabello castaño reposando sobre su hombro y los labios que de vez en vez osaban pronunciar su nombre entre fantasías inocuas; caminando fuera de la habitación que compartían, descendiendo las elegantes escaleras en medio caracol, hacia el salón central de la planta baja, donde el piano gritaría las palabras que él había olvidado, y las notas sucumbiendo en el aire doloroso recitarían, tomando lugar de su voz extraviada en el trayecto.

Noche tras noche sin dormir, violando las reglas impuestas por Mizuki, las normas de su romance construido sobre ruinas, había compuesto canciones dedicadas a ella, notas agónicas, bajas, rápidas, las que podían cambiar en abruptas danzas de volumen, consiguiendo la libertad que no era capaz de reclamar.

Cada una recitando un deseo sin cumplir, cual lágrimas cayendo en furiosa tormenta. Era encerrarse en sí mismo, presa de sus propias decisiones equivocadas y de la suavidad de su romance.

Podía saborear el amor al que asesinaba, el que al despertar un nuevo día tomaba nuevos bríos y le consumía en satisfecha angustia. Su amor sin cumplir. De ello trataba la canción deslizándose a través de la punta de sus dedos, descendiendo con leve furia por sus brazos, columna y torso, creadas por el trastorno de su mente herida. Era fácil componerla sabiendo de memoria el dolor al que se había arrastrado, las tinieblas a las que se había arrojado en un segundo de desesperación.

Ahora, sin futuro ni palabras, se hallaba en aquella aula nuevamente, tal la mayoría de las tardes tras el término de las clases, conquistando su soledad y el silencio en que existía doloroso; esperando que él llegara, pues de alguna forma estaba seguro lo haría, o quizá su deseo fuera suficiente para engañar a la lógica. No es que existieran demasiadas opciones, mas Syaoran al igual que él era una persona de impulsos, significaba sólo era cuestión de tiempo y confiar.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Ignoraba la razón que le había conducido al Área de Música, mas era suave, ligera al tiempo de halarle, explicando a Sakura muy brevemente y con mentiras el porqué de su próximo encuentro. El ver el nombre de 'Eriol' en la pequeña nota había tranquilizado sobremanera a Kinomoto, haciéndole prometer se verían una hora después, cuando la práctica de porristas diera término y ambos pudieran estar solos. Asintiendo en recuerdo sostuvo con poco más de fuerza la nota blanca entre sus dedos, luciendo ansioso al instante de alcanzar el último pasillo a recorrer, escuchando por adelantando las composiciones de Eriol, quien de manera dulce logró su corazón acelerara el ritmo, agolpando mayor cantidad de sangre en sus mejillas bronceadas.

Las notas caían en ocasiones en graves tonos elevando su constancia, hasta lograr finos clímax sostenidos por varios segundos antes de descender. Dulce, precioso y agónico, tal Eriol mismo, cuyos ojos de tormenta en ocasiones sólo frente a él lucían en afán de desbordarse en lágrimas continuas, y en otras sonreían con admiración o contemplaban en silencio.

Podía jactarse era el único capaz de acercarse a él y encontrarlo realmente, no a la barrera cuya actuación había construido, ni al maniquí hermoso que los demás veían, o a la mascota que vendía su cuerpo. Era Eriol. Abrió la puerta cuyo número estaba indicado a un costado en una pequeña placa, ignorando las cortinas cerradas, guiándose por la melodía de piano, encontrándolo al fondo del todo, construyendo notas de manera rápida y admirable, en perfecta memorización, pero fueron cayendo hasta construirse en una nueva canción, más suave, dándole la bienvenida.

/-Cierra la puerta, por favor, Syaoran-kun-/ aún sobre la melodía la voz de Hiragizawa alcanzó su fino oído, y haciendo caso omiso de su orgullo, obedeció, caminando a él tras dejar sobre la primera banca su mochila y el saco azul, a un lado de las pertenencias del inglés como era habitual. /–Espero la señorita Kidou no te haya causado problemas. Le pedí fuera discreta, pero a veces tal actitud no existe entre sus costumbres-/ los ojos grises se abrieron caminando hacia él hasta encontrarlo y recibirle con una sonrisa, indicándole tomara asiento a su lado en el banquillo, haciéndose un poco más a la izquierda sin que esto fuera precisamente necesario, sólo por complacer, no que significara abandonar la melodía. /–¿Quieres intentarlo?-/ Syaoran asintió apenas con un pequeño chasquido de lengua, tomando lugar donde le había sido indicado, alzando sus manos apenas unos milímetros más allá de las teclas del piano, con la vista centrada en la mirada grisácea de su compañero, quien no hacía sino sonreírle con cierta empatía. /–Sólo sígueme-/ se detuvo. /–A partir de este punto…-/ señaló una sección en específico. /-Comenzaremos con este par, antes de continuar a la derecha y de vuelta a empezar, tras ello incorporarás tu mano derecha en esta parte, sólo…tienes que seguirme ¿de acuerdo?-/ sin aguardar respuesta, viró el rostro hacia enfrente, fijando la vista en el acabado ébano del instrumento, dejándose llevar por la ilusión. /–Ahora…-/ Syaoran erró el momento, mas Eriol no se detuvo, sabiendo éste le alcanzaría, lo cual sucedió casi de inmediato aunque en tonos poco más fuertes y agudos. /–Trata de hacerlo un poco más suave. No golpees…sólo presiona-/ comenzó nuevamente con la mano derecha, logrando que Lee imitara sus movimientos, esta vez con mayor nerviosismo pero mejores resultados. /–Estás temblando-/ aún sino lo observaba, lo sabía bien, de algún modo esto modificaba en inaudibles vibraciones las notas alcanzadas por las pulsaciones de las teclas.

/-Claro que no-/

/-Relájate. Eres muy hábil, Syaoran, mucho más fuerte que antes, sólo necesitas un poco más de decisión, o podrías arrepentirte después-/

/-¿A qué demonios…?-/ manejó con poco más de rapidez la melodía elegida, cuidando de dificultar un tanto la pantomima del chico a su lado, al tiempo silenciando pronto su réplica.

/-Quiero explicarte lo que sucedió ayer. Porqué me comporté de la forma en que lo hice-/ la mirada chocolate sobre él se manejaba con furia y despotismo, lo sabía bien, mas lo ignoró y siguió hablando. /–El pasar la noche contigo aunque fuera sólo una vez, arruinaría tu noviazgo con Sakura-san. El amor entre ustedes es demasiado puro, intenso y verdadero…y tener sexo con otra persona podría destruirlo, a tal grado que nos odiarías a ambos, no sin antes arrepentirte de lo sucedido-/ lo había pensado con cuidado, muy lento para no equivocarse, hasta que pudo entender sus propias palabras, haciéndolas parte de su lógica y olvidando su propio deseo, de memoria frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

/-¿Entonces porqué me besaste?-/ dejó de tocar e imitar los difíciles movimientos de Hiragizawa, logrando que al pulsar con demasiada fuerza las teclas bajo sus dedos éstas lograran un ruido poco gentil, que de igual forma hizo a Eriol detenerse. Viró la mirada con el único propósito de hacerle entender su rabia, encontrando la sonrisa quebrada de su compañero, quien optó por observarle con notable arrepentimiento.

Era más humano que antes, ya no tanto el dios inalcanzable.

Por ello en lugar de una respuesta tangible en demostradas palabras, Eriol dejó que su sonrisa cayera un poco más hasta ser sólo una mueca de comprensión, acercando su rostro a él, con la vista fija en sus labios como lógica presa antes de, y no pidiendo permiso para continuar, observar la mirada oscura que quedó anclada durante el desconcierto, cerrando los ojos poco después, haciéndose paso entre sus labios, entregando un beso apenas real, solo el roce incitante, que hizo a Syaoran retroceder confundido por un instante, entreabriendo los labios poco después de entregarse con los ojos cerrados, donde Eriol le tomó del hombro izquierdo, acercándolo más, buscando equilibrio al apoyarse del otro lado del banquillo, por sobre las piernas de su amigo, donde la mano derecha de Lee hizo compañía sobre sus dedos, temblorosos, tibios, entrelazándolos apenas. /–Hiragizawa…-/ Los labios exquisitos musitaron su nombre antes de que la curiosa punta de la lengua violara su boca, caminando en húmedos senderos a través de sus labios y dientes, hasta llegar donde una contraria le acarició en experimentados vaivenes.

El sabor ya conocido, tan delicado y atractivo, logró que Lee se entregara con mayor seguridad, adelantando su rostro y cuerpo hacia él, quien terminó por colocar el brazo derecho tras de su espalda, invitándolo a continuar, recibiendo un fuerte asir a su cintura estrecha.

De algún modo se sentía correcto. Si lo había besado, si lo hacía nuevamente con mayor pasión, ternura y dolor entremezclados era porque lo deseaba así. Aún si ambos se consumían en las llamas provocadas.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Yamasaki entreabrió los ojos con parsimonia, dándose el tiempo de ensimismarse en los recuerdos. Eran casi cuatro años de relación, aproximada cantidad compartida con el resto de las parejas en su círculo de amigos. Chiharu y él. Entre ambos tal y como en los demás, existía aquel vínculo de altibajos, celos, malentendidos, confusiones; y al mismo tiempo de necesidad rayando en dependencia, quebrantando cualquier otra relación en el camino. Aún si entre varios de ellos existían rastros de una larga amistad, ésta descendía a segundo plano en comparación.

Prioridades. Era lo que Takashi Yamasaki conocía bien.

Entretener a Chiharu, evocar su atención, permanecer a su lado; aquellos habían sido en algún momento sus mayores propósitos, siquiera superadas por familia, estudios, aún menos por sus mejores amigos. Era uno de los tantos que había dejado de frecuentar viejas memorias, y de aquellos que en raras circunstancias, y quizá entonces presa del aburrimiento, contestaba los correos de sus seres queridos… lista en que bien podía incluir a Eriol en variadas circunstancias.

Por tal razón, a la llegada del joven inglés al aula de clases había casi volcado su asiento, observándole con lo que sería nerviosismo. Había olvidado la cita del domingo en que el vuelo 512 de londinense procedencia había aterrizado en Japón. El día en que Eriol, su gran amigo de juegos y mentiras, había regresado con el único propósito de reponerse y de manera ingenua había anhelado ser bien recibido, lo cual no sucedió.

En obvia resulta, Takashi, plagado de su propia culpa le había buscado con enfermiza insistencia, llegando a ser aún más cercano del joven de lo que alguna vez, y comprendiendo en breves fragmentos de sagacidad la melancolía tras los rasgos amables que insistían en ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. La redención de las culpas no había permanecido satisfecha, tornándose en atractiva amistad, terminando de cautivarle en obvia prostitución.

Era así como Eriol seducía, viéndolo ajeno, precioso e inalcanzable; montando varias veces un espectáculo, el más sensual de ellos, vendiendo en placer voyeurista a la persona correcta en el lugar indicado. El resultado era por demás inevitable: Caer.

/-¿Pasa algo?-/ negó, comenzando a relatar una historia por demás falsa, recordando haberla escrita en alguna sección del cuaderno de biología, mismo que se hallaba en el suelo, dentro de la mochila. /-¡Taky-chan!-/ indignado por el recién pronunciado alias, se sentó en la cama, tomando sin mayor preámbulo la boca de su novia, la que aceptó su silencio y dejó de replicar, permitiendo le hiciera el amor por última vez.

Takashi sonrió dentro de su beso, de forma amarga, rememorando la textura de los labios de su amante ausente, el modo en que se arqueaban en connivencia, así como la malevolencia en que alargaba la mano izquierda exigiendo su pago. Era de alguna forma malvado, y de otra, doloroso.

Ingenuo e inquietantemente atractivo.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Los amantes, escondidos en el área de los vestidores mientras esperaban el silbatazo que diera comienzo a la clase de Educación Física, permanecían en casi completo silencio, sin llegar a observar el todo a su alrededor, inconscientes de algo que no fuese aquel momento en particular, la compañía que se hacía de sus labios en ligeros mordiscos, caricias descaradas que a cada vez bajaban más, dentro del pacto silencioso en que habían caído una semana antes, el encontrarse tras las clases sin razón aparente, en intermedios de corto tiempo, hallando al otro en una misma habitación vacía por mal llamada casualidad.

Era desvivirse en besos que escondían palabras apenas coherentes, recorridos fuertes, casi lastimando al otro, queriéndolo aún más cerca, presente y dentro, tal si el estar piel contra piel no fuese suficiente.

Aún si aquel día el mayor de ambos había susurrado un lugar y una hora al pasar a su lado, la sugerencia había sido ignorada por Syaoran, tomándolo por sorpresa tras la clase de Literatura, cegado por la fina niebla que cubría el todo a excepción de él.

A cada día la dosis de erotismo brindada por Eriol lograba aquella desazón, insatisfacción y deseo, aunada al atractivo natural del misterio al que se había arrojado, dejando aquellas ansias de más cada que Hiragizawa paraba sus movimientos y justificaba abrupto con menesteres por realizar.

Era a diario abandonarlo.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Conducirse en una mutua obsesión sabía no era correcto, terminarían por llegar demasiado lejos, demasiado profundo. Era nunca poder contenerse al dejarse envolver por la furiosa mirada chocolate, cuyo brillo cálido intentando frialdad refulgía con pasión. Enamorarse de la sangre caliente que corría bajo la piel que sus manos recorrían muy lento bajo la ropa, acumulándose bajo la tez morena de su rostro, en que sus besos reposaban de vez en vez con tentación.

Aunque siendo sinceros, el problema era no desear contenerse.

No en ardua búsqueda de diversión tal pudiera creerse a primera instancia, o de dinero como lo sugerían notables hechos, era desenvolverse en egoísmo, deseo, enamoramiento y rebeldía. Ser feliz, olvidar los factores que le habían arrastrado a las tinieblas, aún si ello significaba una agonía posterior.

Sentía aquellos momentos, fueran horas, días o semanas, serían suficientes para sobrevivir, afianzarse de ellos en cada instante de inevitable depresión futura.

Mordió la punta de su lengua, sin que el gesto fuese notable apenas, observando las notas construidas por Syaoran en la flauta dulce, tal la profesora de Música indicaba a varios pasos de él. La mirada gris se perdía en los dedos delgados alzándose y bloqueando los orificios, en los labios presionados alrededor del instrumento, la garganta permitiendo a voluntad respirar y exhalar suavemente, disminuyendo el ritmo, deteniéndose cuando fuera necesario. Los ligeros movimientos del cuerpo entero de Syaoran, que sólo él podía ver, siguiendo la melodía.

_Observando las notas._

Era un poco tonto pensarlo de tal modo, no podía evitarlo.

Su compañero fijó la mirada en él, mostrando decisión aunada a una grave furia que finalizó con la canción rota en lo que había sido un errado movimiento de su mano izquierda, sólo para retomar desde el trozo perdido, sonrojándose, evitando el perder nuevamente la atención en sus rasgos. Cuando la melodía se detuvo, aún si sabía el potencial de Syaoran no estaba explotado al máximo, si tenía en cuenta su propia experiencia, su sonrisa se curvó con calmada satisfacción.

Syaoran bajó de la tarima tras escuchar las indicaciones finales de la profesora y regresó a su lugar, a la izquierda de Eriol, en el escritorio de dos plazas que compartían, y suspiró tras guardar la flauta dulce en su mochila en el suelo, decepcionado con su propio rendimiento. El inglés evitó seguir observándolo, teniendo presente la ya sabida reacción ansiosa de su amante, mas contrario a sus expectativas Syaoran fue el primero en trocear con palabras el silencio entre ellos, aunque la melodía de un nuevo instrumento en manos de un tercero ahogara el ambiente.

/-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el violín?-/ ansiaba escuchar, era lo que Syaoran guardaba para sí, nuevamente su voz; aún si la cuestión sonaba un tanto fuera de lugar.

Mientras, Eriol vagó entre sus propios pensamientos antes de contestar. De reojo la mirada gris pareció entrecerrarse brillante y melancólica.

/-Con Kaho, hace un par de años/- la idea no pareció simpatizarle en absoluto al trigueño, pues al tiempo su ceño bajó en descontento, y sus labios se entreabrieron en un cambio de tema, sin embargo observando el escritorio vacío, furioso de dejarse vencer por la curiosidad.

/-¿Podrías enseñarme a tocar el piano?-/ era un deseo que tenía, sólo ello, trataba de convencerse, no era el querer pasar más tiempo juntos. Aún si era así.

/-Claro. Pero te advierto que puedo ser muy exigente-/ sus palabras murieron casi al mismo tiempo en que la melodía dio término y el comienzo de las indicaciones de la tutora recomenzaron para otro compañero. Eriol sonrió.

Estaba consciente del daño que aquella relación provocaría, tal el grave anhelo que años atrás había construido odio en lugar de amor a aquella mujer. El deseo que había resultado en la muerte de Kaho.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Aterrado, ocultó su mirada del joven que le miraba de igual forma, su propio reflejo, descendiendo hacia el alfeizar de la ventana, desde donde podía repasar con la punta de los dedos la figura de los cerezos del patio de recreación, así como las nubes claras apenas visibles en pequeños montículos desordenados, o los alumnos gustosos escapando tras un arduo día de trabajo estudiantil. Mas sus ojos aún se hallaban clavados al cristal.

No lograba entender, incluso si durante una semana evitaba los sueños y se hundía en los recuerdos de días atrás, la razón por la cual Syaoran se había dejado arrastrar a las presentes consecuencias.

/-¿y ella es a quien amas?-/ se sentía asqueado consigo mismo, con el cuerpo que bien había recibido a otro en caricias bruscas… no encontrando el amor que había envidiado de Sakura y Syaoran, hallando vacío al joven que él tanto apreciaba. /–Ella es lo más importante para ti ¿no es así¿cómo eres capaz de mirarla después de…?-/

Su deseo sin realizar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien diera cuenta de él.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

La puerta se abrió pocos instantes después de su llamada, permitiéndole ver nuevamente al joven trigueño que le recibió con notable bienestar, no en apuros como lo habría imaginado. Habían sido sólo unas horas de separación, en que había desembocado sus propias ansias en el cuerpo de un nuevo cliente cuyo nombre comenzaba a olvidar, mas parecían largos claveles ahondándose al inicio de su estómago, tal la fría tristeza agolpada en su mente confusa. Era doloroso verle partir.

-Me sorprendió que me llamaras ¿Te encuentras bien?- Syaoran asintió, haciéndose a un lado y dejándolo entrar, en el trayecto recargándose contra la puerta mientras su mirada seguía de cerca los movimientos del elegante chico haciéndose paso dentro de su hogar; asimismo le vio retirarse los zapatos deportivos blancos con tal tranquilidad como perfección, dando por algunos instantes la espalda.

/-Sí…sólo tenía ganas de hablar-/

/-¿Quieres que vayamos a alguna parte¿Al parque o a la cafetería?-/ optó por no seguir pensando al respecto, virando hacia su compañero, que cerró la puerta y le acompañó dentro del departamento.

/-No-/ sin sorprenderse por el tono seco al hablar, se dejó guiar por sus pasos, formando en su rostro una ligera sonrisa, mientras Lee evitaba girar la cabeza para encontrarle, hallando difícil el intento, y como resultado de ello que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Eriol se encontraba sentado al fondo de la cama, con las piernas flexionadas un tanto hacia su torso, los brazos sobre sus rodillas de manera casual y desenfada, en tanto Syaoran, en posición de flor de loto, frente a él, quedaba mirándolo fijamente, escuchando cada una de sus palabras con creciente interés. Hacía un par de minutos no lograba articular palabra alguna, sorprendido, hasta que, presa de su propio desconcierto, demostró su incredulidad.

/-¡Espera¿Estás diciendo que el programa de estudios era de quince horas diarias, incluyendo el sábado¿De verdad?-/ el otro asintió, formando en su rostro una expresión de cansancio y lo que sería casi tristeza al recordar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de manera hermosa, mientras entreabría un tanto los labios, volviendo a hablar.

/-Hn. Y cada una de las escuelas maneja una base de datos con teléfonos, direcciones y lista de parientes cercanos de los alumnos, por lo que era frecuente los citen los domingos por la tarde para quedarse a estudiar hasta el día siguiente. Debido a ello construyeron un área de dormitorios, mas eran pocas las veces en que nos dejaban descansar, permitiéndonos utilizar sólo el área de duchas compartidas… para el inicio de clases a las seis de la mañana-/

/-¿Y no se podía hacer nada al respecto?-/ insistió con cierta desesperación, sosteniendo con fuerza entre sus dedos el extremo de una de las almohadas níveas de su cama.

/-No-/ movió la cabeza en la misma respuesta negativa y cruzó los brazos frente al pecho. /–Una vez que te inscribes a la escuela, aceptas cada una de sus condiciones, al inicio de curso te dan a firmar un contrato de responsabilidad en el que te comprometes enteramente. Y gracias a él, si te saltas alguna de las clases o no asistes a voluntad de los profesores a las horas de estudio extra, pueden meterte a la correccional, la primera vez dos semanas, a la segunda un mes, mas a la tercera el castigo aumenta a un año… y si acaso tienes una falla en tu expediente, tu petición por entrar a una buena escuela queda totalmente nulificada…-/ asintió con resignación.

/-Qué horror…-/ y sin embargo al oír la respuesta del trigueño, los labios dulces se curvaron, al evitarlo, logrando que Syaoran se diera cuenta al elevar la mirada triste. La mano izquierda de Eriol se hallaba sobre sus labios, cubriéndolos, así como la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente, mientras sus hombros temblaban un tanto con cierto descontrol. La preocupación no demoró en aparecer. /–Hiragizawa…yo…-/ colocó un leve contacto a manera de consuelo sobre la muñeca derecha del inglés, que dejó de moverse casi por completo hasta que más calmado logró elevar el rostro, mostrando la sonrisa divertida presente en sus rasgos.

/-Te engañé-/ clamó con visible orgullo. /-Sigues siendo tan ingenuo como siempre-/

/-¿Eh?-/ al dar cuenta de la expresión de Eriol, aquella que siempre utilizaba tras divertirse a costa de los demás, no pudo sino maldecirse, alejando su soporte del albino, quien pareció sólo un poco arrepentido de contar aquella falsa anécdota. En reposición le lanzó la almohada que sostenía directo al rostro, mas fue atajada sin dificultad dejándola nuevamente en el colchón. /-…-/ no dijo en absoluto nada, mas podía leerse en el cómo brillaban sus ojos se encontraba molesto, lo que no hizo sino enternecer a su amante, el que terminó por ceder.

/-Perdóname-/ alzó los hombros un tanto, levantándose un tanto de su lugar hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Syaoran, quien viró el rostro hacia la derecha evitando verle y siguió en silencio. Al encontrar tal rechazo, Eriol apoyó ambos brazos sobre el colchón, de tal modo que le fue cómodo colocar su cuerpo sobre la posición de flor de loto de su compañero, las rodillas sobre la cama, abriendo las piernas, y al mismo tiempo abrazando a Syaoran por la espalda, empujando su torso hasta acostarlo.

/-¡Suéltame!-/ reclamó, consiguiendo acomodarse apropiadamente mientras presionaba contra el pecho del otro, hallando sólo terquedad y negación. /–Maldita sea, déjame en paz¡no estoy de humor!-/ y tal si fueran exactamente las palabras que esperaba, o sabiendo de antemano su actitud relajada las causaría, dejó su cuerpo apoyarse de manera deliciosa, tierna sin embargo, en la figura enclaustrada de Syaoran.

/-Puedo encargarme de eso-/ lentamente, con seguridad, como si en el rostro de Syaoran no existiera una mueca de fastidio, intranquilidad y coraje, convencido del temporal ímpetu exagerado corriendo por las venas de aquel joven, descendió el rostro hasta su mejilla derecha, donde dos besos hallaron lugar apenas inmutando a su amante, el que viró aún más el rostro en obvio rechazo, por igual cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo Eriol tomó el gesto como una valiosa afirmativa, deslizando sus labios más abajo, marcando la suave mandíbula, cuidando de hacerle sentir entreabrir los labios, arrastrando caricias hasta su oído. /–Syaoran…kun-/ el nombre surgió suplicante de los labios delgados, que entreabiertos capturaron suavemente el lóbulo de su oído, mordiéndolo poco más arriba, descendiendo a su cuello, donde abandonó a su suerte dos lánguidos besos, apenas acariciando la piel trigueña que tiritó al contacto de su aliento caliente.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Había perdido las palabras de rechazo entre besos dulces, apasionados y profundos, olvidando la justificación de su enfado, el que quedó atrapado bajo el placer maduro, sin apresurar, apasionado, que le ceñía desde la cintura colando ambas manos en una caricia tan suave como tentadora, tocándolo apenas, torturándolo en el ir y venir de su coba. El cómo el cuerpo entero de Eriol lograba moverse en muy lentos recorridos, subiendo y bajando en la constante imitación de hacerle el amor, incitándolo cuando ambas caderas se juntaban, él mismo dejándolo estar entre sus piernas, y al mismo tiempo recibiéndolo a cada segundo con ansia, mientras sus labios eran entretenidos en largos besos, en que la lengua de Eriol danzaba dulce y peligrosa dentro de su boca, evitando cualquier palabra, fuese reclamo o petición, o fuese su nombre, el que Syaoran deseaba pronunciar a cada que sentía su cadera estremecer; Hiragizawa golpeando nuevamente aquel punto sensible, en tanto los dedos cálidos se colaban fuera de su ropa, subiendo sobre ella hasta su cuello, donde marcó el ir y venir de su respiración, liberando su boca, descendiendo a la izquierda de su garganta, y con la punta de la lengua presionando un tanto, mordiendo poco después en obvia seducción.

/-Kyaaa…-/ quizá había exagerado un tanto al presionar aquel punto entre sus dientes, así lo expuso el claro jadeo de Syaoran, quien moviendo un tanto más la cabeza hacia su derecha, permitió este jugueteara un tanto más antes de detenerse, logrando su objetivo, una pequeña marca rojiza poco antes del final de su cuello, la que recorrió con la lengua presionando contra la piel trigueña, caliente, preciosa y tersa, que recibía con gusto sus caricias.

Subió nuevamente a sus labios, hundiéndose entre ellos, intoxicándose con el dulce sabor de la boca prohibida que a cada tanto parecía quejarse, resistir de manera silenciosa, o fuese sólo el crecer de la excitación, el que no pudiera casi contenerse. Llevó ambas manos desde su cuello, descendiendo a través de los hombros, el torso, el abdomen, cuidando de elevar un tanto su propio cuerpo para lograr acariciarle por completo, bajando hasta su cadera, desde donde asió ambas piernas, invitándolo a abrazarle con ellas, lo cual Syaoran no tardó en hacer de forma acelerada e inconsciente, afianzándose al anhelo de que le perteneciera.

La afirmativa hecha movimiento facilitó el inglés formara movimientos sutiles sobre la erección contraria, la que presionaba contra su abdomen, él mismo conteniendo el deseo adelantando la cadera hasta golpear muy suave el precioso y redondeado trasero de Syaoran que aún a ciegas lograba memorizar. Era hacer el amor sobre la ropa, incitando hasta el último instante, torturándolo con un juego de lenta pasión. Lo hacía tan acompasado que era doloroso, tal lo había fascinado las últimas semanas, o quizá desde haberse conocido. Inducirle a pensar sólo en él aunque fuese sólo de manera física, desatarse en perversión y lujuria. El cómo Lee le sostenía con demasiada fuerza desde la cintura, rodeándolo con las piernas, los brazos colocados alrededor de su cuello evitando se alejara demasiado, marcando el ritmo que imitaba su cuerpo adelantando y atrasando la cadera cada que fuera tiempo, hicieron saber al albino aquel deseo les consumiría a ambos y estarían satisfechos con los resultados. /-¡Suficiente!-/ mencionó Lee, atrasando su cuello, desliando sus piernas y empujándolo un poco lejos, volviendo a respirar, ya no de manera agitada dentro de su beso, logrando alcanzar un tanto del aire faltante, lo esencial para sobrevivir. /–Quítate la ropa-/ los ojos grises se abrieron desmesurados por la sorpresa antes de entrecerrarse con desconfianza, encontrando en la mirada chocolate el brillo peligroso de un deseo llevado al límite, las pupilas dilatadas, casi perdidas en la observación etérea.

/-¿Qué?-/

/-Obedece-/

/-Pero…-/ Syaoran detuvo la reprensión, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta sentarle en la cama, procediendo él mismo a retirar la camisa de índigo que Eriol llevaba abierta sobre una oscura camiseta de algodón y gruesos tirantes. /-¿Estás seguro?-/ el trigueño sonrió de manera irónica antes de mover la cabeza en sincera negación. Pero parecía poco importarle pues tan pronto tiró la prenda al suelo, procedió a deshacer el botón de los jeans oscuros, descendiendo el zipper después, encontrando el inicio de unos bóxers negros. En respuesta a la silenciosa petición, Hiragizawa tomó el borde inferior de su propia camiseta, alzándola hasta tenerla fuera de su torso, mientras Syaoran imitaba el desvestir aunque de manera más ansiosa, su rostro se veía con una mueca de ansia y satisfacción.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

El beso húmedo fue roto, alejándose unos centímetros solo, mordisqueando con delicia la comisura de sus labios, muy suave sin hacerle daño, colando dos dedos sobre sus labios entreabiertos, incitando. La lengua de Syaoran salió de la oscura cavidad, humedeciendo ambos dedos, tomándolos entre sus labios y succionándolos de a poco, mientras Eriol perdía caricias en su cuerpo entero, siguiendo el ritmo que habían forjado varios minutos antes. Sin decir nada más, el inglés haló de vuelta su mano derecha, dando una pequeña lamida a su propia piel mojada, disfrutando del dulce sabor de la boca de Syaoran antes de, y volviendo a pequeños besos discretos, descender hasta el precioso trasero de su amante, quien pareció estremecerse fuera en temor, nerviosismo o ansiedad, sintiendo ambos dedos presionarse muy cerca de su entrada, acariciando alrededor, con el pulgar dando un suave masaje justo en ella, tal si fuera entrar. Evitó un suave jadeo escapara de sus labios, sosteniendo con fuerza la espalda de Hiragizawa con la mano derecha, y entre los dedos de la mano izquierda varios mechones oscuros de brillo índigo, impulsando el rostro elegante, tomando de ellos un rudo beso.

La desnudez albina, caliente, fina, preciosa, presionaba dulce contra sí.

Eriol no dijo una palabra mientras, con los ojos cerrados, precipitadamente colocaba la punta de ambos dedos en la delicada entrada, formando ligeros círculos muy lentos que lograron contraerla de excitación e incredulidad; sólo para con visible perfección introducirlos en vaivenes, un tanto a la vez, logrando las paredes le tomaran al tiempo que los labios de Syaoran soltaban un gemido claro.

Sabía era extraño, lo había experimentado en carne propia, una y otra vez desde aquella primera, era raro el sentir acariciar su interior sin ningún titubeo, el cómo violaban con tal entereza, el que lastimara la carne, la dejara viva tras adentrarse con demasiada fuerza. Por ello lo hizo muy suave, apenas forzándolo, dejando Syaoran demostrara su desasosiego al sostenerle del brazo tal en afán de detenerlo. Los dedos alrededor de su antebrazo presionaba con brío suficiente, mas en el rostro de Lee apenas si existía queja.

Extraño, no doloroso.

Adentró los dedos húmedos poco más, masajeando las paredes, logrando esta se dilatara poco más, a cada centímetro moviendo su intrusión tanto más adentro, alrededor, arriba y abajo, de tal forma Syaoran se fuese acostumbrando al movimiento en su interior, tomar placer y no agonía. Era enseñarle las caricias de hacer el amor; al estar completamente en él, salió muy lento, volviendo a entrar poco después de abandonarlo por completo, sumando un dedo a su exploración.

No estaba seguro estuviera preparado para ello, si las estrechas paredes le recibieran. Renunció los labios de Syaoran, los que pronunciaron su nombre en un jadeo doloroso por dejarlo ir, asimismo abandonando sus brazos, retrocediendo, descendiendo, hasta hallar su rostro entre las piernas de su amante, que sin saber sus intenciones, más que confundido se irguió un tanto, avergonzado de la posición.

/-¿Qué pretendes?-/ su voz no había abandonado el tono seco, tal era costumbre. Que lo deseara no significaba dejarse vencer. Eriol le dedicó una sonrisa por demás confiada, rayando en los rasgos de astucia gatuna, dejando su cuerpo descansar en el resto del colchón, las rodillas apoyadas, su preciosa cadera un tanto levantada en resultado, con los brazos bajo las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, cogiendo a Syaoran por la cadera, agachando su rostro hasta hallar sus labios cerca de la apretada abertura, mientras que Lee no conseguía retirarle la mirada incrédula de encima, deleitándose con el cuerpo atlético, blanco, desnudo, que le tomaría de a poco. Los ojos chocolate se detuvieron por largos segundos en el trasero un poco alzado, imaginando los gemidos suaves, discretos, elegantes, sensuales y con baja voz. Su erección acaso comenzó a doler aún más, pero no podía aumentar ya. Era demasiado el placer que de hacía una semana Eriol le entregaba durante sus encuentros fortuitos, siempre dejándole con anhelo de llegar a más, anhelo que estaría pronto a cumplirse. Saliendo de la contemplación, una nueva presión en su entrada le hizo tiritar. La mirada se abrió de par en par, apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo sus brazos no lograban sostenerse. Era la lengua de Eriol, mojada, cálida, suave, presionando, metiéndose en sus entrañas, serpenteando, lamiendo por completo, memorizando las paredes, dilatándolas, tomando calor de ellas y mojándolas más, caminando a través de círculos, atrasando la cabeza, saliendo, volviendo a entrar instantes después.

Algo parecido a tragar en seco, o tal si lo estuvieran sofocando, surgió de los labios de Syaoran, que no pudo sino rendirse ante la placentera sensación, acostándose contra la almohada nuevamente, mientras su boca se abría en deleite casi desesperado, queriendo gritar de temor ante el desasosiego de saberse en manos de aquella tentación, a tal grado que se sabía capaz de alzarse y tomar al inglés en contra de su voluntad.

Su cara ardía, de igual forma en que lo hacía su cuerpo entero, aún cuando Eriol dejó su interior, volvió a subir en caricias sobre su cuerpo, colocando los brazos a los costados del pecho trigueño, sosteniéndose de la cama. /–Mmmmm-/ alcanzó a murmurar, saboreando la extraña sensación arrojada a su cuerpo, con los ojos entrecerrados, al instante tomando en posesivo abrazo a Eriol, desde la cintura hasta tenerlo piel contra piel, indicándole se diera prisa o no podría contenerse más, le tomaría de vuelta, no tendría cuidado y con seguridad lastimaría. Volviendo a tomar equilibrio de futuras consecuencias, Hiragizawa tomó su propio miembro erguido, sin dejar de observar por un instante el rostro sonrojado, perlado de sudor, mientras con mucho cuidado iba metiendo el duro pene en el ya preparado orificio, deleitado con la elevada temperatura que le fue rodeando así como el celoso asir del que era presa. /-¡Kyaaa!-/ no fue agonía lo que percibió del cuerpo de Lee, por el contrario el más puro y descontrolado placer cuando el trigueño echó para delante su cadera, logrando la penetración fuera mayor, empujando contra su cuerpo mientras los brazos le halaban, demandando.

/-Syaoran…-/ musitó, dejando un beso lánguido cuyas alas apenas sintieron los labios contrarios; haciendo a caso a sus peticiones y entrando de lleno aunque no con brusquedad dentro de su cuerpo, empujando alrededor del estrecho pasaje que le recibió en llamas. /–Ahhhh…-/ se retuvo, halando la cadera hacia atrás, con pasión volviendo a adentrarse, dando estocadas enteras, delante, atrás, mientras Syaoran balanceaba su cuerpo en ritmo impar.

/-Más…más fuerte-/ deseaba Eriol tuviera confianza en él, en que no se quebraría en dos. Deseaba de igual forma llegara aún más lejos, profundo y dentro que con el resto de sus amantes, aunque eso significara morir a sus manos. La petición le fue concedida sin mayores titubeos cuando el albino le tomó desde los hombros, cruzando los brazos tras la espalda trigueña, levantándolo un tanto del colchón sólo para aquel asir fuerte. /–Más-/ en posición más cómoda, Hiragizawa echó hacia delante su cuerpo, dejando Lee se amoldara a su cuerpo. En respuesta a ello Syaoran intentó tomar la cintura con sus piernas, tal lo había hecho ya bastantes minutos antes, mas le fue casi imposible cuando Eriol volvió a entrar y salir de su interior, arrastrando con él la sensación de placer, nerviosismo, ansiedad y satisfacción.

/-_Syaoran…ah…-/ _Comenzó a penetrarlo más fuerte y rápido, golpeando la cadera trigueña con la suya propia, logrando aquel constante chasquido que logró sus mejillas se sonrojaran poco más, fascinado con él, con saber el hecho de hacerle el amor a Syaoran, que éste se estremeciera en su abrazo, y la respiración se convirtiera en fuertes gemidos de los labios contrarios.

/–Eriol….-/ pronunció de un momento a otro, cerrando los ojos, alzando la cadera poco más, dejándola caer de vuelta a la cama, repitiendo la operación incontables veces, hasta memorizar el ángulo en que le tomaba. – ¡Así…!- había hecho más intensas las penetraciones al escuchar su nombre, tanto hasta no poder adentrar más. /-¡Más, Eriol!-/ era delicioso el nombre, pensaba Syaoran entre brumas de deseo, sintiéndose temblar aún más al pronunciarlo con tal deleite.

La cama tumbaba con fuerza, tal Lee había imaginado entre sus fantasías sin contar, apasionado, fuerte, amable sin embargo, era así como le gustaba el inglés, tenerlo cerca, perderse en la seducción. /–Así…-/ fue un gemido muy bajo, a tal grado, así como movimientos irregulares del trigueño, el que le hizo aminorar el ritmo, haciéndolo sólo muy suave adentro y fuera antes de salir por completo de el y abandonarlo, quedándose de rodillas en la cama, soltando a Syaoran. /–Maldito…-/ musitó con dificultad; el abrazo antes en la cintura y cabello desapareció, al mismo tiempo descendió la mano derecha en el afán de terminar, pero al dar cuenta de sus intenciones, Eriol le detuvo, tomando sus manos y colocándolas sobre la almohada, con quizá demasiada fuerza.

/-No. Espera… quiero hacer algo-/ la sonrisa dulce fue suficiente para hacer a Lee calmarse, dejando su respiración agitada descendiera el ritmo un tanto, aún no logrando dejar de tomar aire por la boca, sin que sus pulmones estuvieran agradecidos por el resultado.

/-Apúrate, entonces-/ no hizo nada por soltarse, dejó que Eriol se moviera colocándose sobre su cadera…y el solo hecho de verlo sonreír con confianza y cierta malicia logró su comprensión. Sin embargo, nuevamente sorprendido, no logró articular palabra alguna.

/-Esto te gustará más-/ muy suave, Eriol descendió su cadera sobre el miembro erguido, haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad, anhelo y experiencia para que el miembro de Syaoran quedara justo en su entrada, empujando contra él, logrando ser penetrado. Él mismo no logró guardar más un leve quejido, seguido de un jadeo audible de placer; soltando las manos de Syaoran, olvidándose de su propio placer, cuidando de elevar el cuerpo, su cadera por ende, mientras sus piernas abiertas, flexionadas contra el colchón, presionaban un tanto en la cintura del menor. Atrasó un tanto la cabeza, halando su cuerpo hacia arriba, haciendo la firme erección saliera hasta la punta de sus entrañas, volviendo a meterla tan pronto fue posible, imitando aquel movimiento rápido, delicioso, que causó nuevamente los fuertes jadeos de Syaoran enloquecieran su cabeza, sin poder controlar él mismo los gemidos ya no tan suaves que pronunciaba su boca. /–Ahhh… ahhhh… ¿te gusta?-/ no esperaba respuesta, sólo bloquear un tanto sus sentidos, lo cual resultó más que inútil. Su sonrisa se curvó más, mientras ascendía y descendía sobre la perfecta erección.

/-S—Sí-/ había sido un susurro apenas, Syaoran comenzaba a perder consciencia de su alrededor, por segunda vez mientras hacían el amor. /–Mmmh…-/ no faltaba mucho, lo marcaron así los movimientos tal reflejos abruptos, el tirón en su estómago. Estiró los brazos, buscando entre su borrosa visión el cuerpo albino, halándolo al encontrarlo, hasta tenerlo contra sí en la cama, subiendo la cadera, penetrando por últimas veces. Delicioso, aún más de lo que había supuesto en solitarias fantasías nocturnas. Adictivo, precioso, amable, fuerte, apasionado. Deseaba tener a Eriol siempre, así, aún si el albino sólo buscaba diversión en él. /–Ahhh…ahhh…Eriol…-/ le abrazó, ahogándose ante la necesidad de aire, la que no pudo superar al deseo de besar a Hiragizawa.

Beso tras beso, el éxtasis llegó. Y su líquido se esparció en la estrecha entrada del inglés que jadeó en respuesta, abandonando su cuerpo sobre el trigueño, terminando poco después, estando consciente de la caliente sustancia en sus entrañas. /–Mmmmhhhhh-/ le tomó de manera posesiva, ahogado en el temor de poder verle partir, hundiéndose en la mirada cálida y dulce, perdiéndose en su propia tristeza reflejada.

Aún si creía que Eriol jugaba con él… lo necesitaba. Syaoran lo hacía realmente.

En cambio los ojos grises quedaron prendidos de la correspondida mirada chocolate, silenciosamente haciendo una cuestión.

El porqué Syaoran se había arrojado a aquel infierno de deseo con él.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**Continuará…**

Lo sé, les hice esperar demasiado ¡Lo lamento! Al final la parte que me faltaba desde hace dos semanas (El lemon) la hice el día de hoy, que apenas ha terminado el bloqueo que tenía, la depresión, las cortas vacaciones. Espero les guste mucho, y disculpen este retraso.

· A diario vender mi cuerpo devora lo que me queda de alma ·

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	5. A mediodía

**Noche toledana**

Fanfiction yaoi Eriol x Syaoran

NC-17

**Nota:** El que este capítulo sea numerado 5.a es intencional, pues como verán no es la longitud normal de un episodio de "Noche toledana"… Decidí hacerlo de esta forma al ver que no llego a avanzar tanto como quisiera, y que es demasiado el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última actualización. Para más detalles favor de visitar mi blog.

**Atentamente,  
Nabichan Saotome.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 05.a. A mediodía**

Un suave golpeteo rítmico en las teclas correctas del instrumento lograba la armonía, los titubeos de vez en vez malograban la composición, haciéndole maldecir entre dientes y tomar desde el punto perdido, observando con recelo en el pentagrama las notas marcadas con tinta negra, él obedeciéndolas, concentrado en no fallar y haciéndolo por tanto. A sus espaldas una presencia le incitaba a mejorar su interpretación, de la que podía imaginarse una sonrisa complaciente y por igual burlona, la que existía en creciente venganza, culpándolo de la estancia de una tercera persona dentro de la habitación, recargada en el elegante piano de la preparatoria, la chica de impecable sonrisa que divertida, embelesada y curiosa, clavaba la mirada en él. Era su novia, el destino que Syaoran había elegido la que hacía de testigo; y Eriol a sus espaldas, con los labios curvados de manera socarrona, el que juzgaba y dolía, callando por un día más la complicidad de los dos, pero nunca por estimación.

El joven inglés deseaba tenerle más aún entre sus manos, arrancarle hasta el más vago atisbo de voluntad, hacerle siempre expectante de una palabra más tildada de error. Pero aquellas eran sólo suposiciones abruptas al escuchar un débil golpeteo contra la madera del pupitre donde Hiragizawa yacía sentado. Para Syaoran gritaban hastío, en la mente de Sakura seguían el ritmo debido.  
La melodía finalizó con las últimas pulsaciones, en un instante como muchos en que había jurado el tiempo se detenía, su respiración en similar compás.

-¡Bravo!- aplaudió con admiración la preciosa señorita, lo que Lee quiso creer forzado. Tras él Eriol se colocaba de pie, eliminando el espacio entre ellos y posando las manos sobre sus hombros, en lo que fue un suave mover y sin embargo le sobresaltó.

Arqueó un tanto la espalda, sintiendo su piel erizarse contra la caricia apenas existente, deseando ésta se intensificara.

-Has mejorado mucho- pudo escuchar un tono grave en la voz, al tiempo que Hiragizawa retiraba con renuencia el contacto, asimismo pronunciando una despedida en lo que Syaoran nunca supo fue una sonrisa de nula sinceridad. Quedaron solos, Syaoran y Sakura, tras los pasos de Eriol y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, mas ninguno de los dos agradeció la cortesía del inglés.

En el silencio incómodo un beso se vio forzado.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.

Cuestionarse, sabiendo por adelantado las consecuencias de sus propias resoluciones, Eriol sabía carecía de sentido. Si había accedido, no sin antes repasar cada movimiento en horas de caprichoso sueño despierto, tentando a la suerte, no había excusa para el arrepentimiento. Por tanto aquellas tardes eran tiempo perdido, instante sobre instante en horas conjugadas, lentamente llevándose vida y las pocas razones de ella. Mas aún no lograba escapar de iguales frases y acciones en continuo déjà vu. Saberlo no equivalía a la comprensión, del porqué había dado tantos pasos en falso hasta hundirse, tras ello justificándose con un dolor que había sido auto-inflingido y tolerado en antiguos días.

Saber la prostitución, conocer la desesperanza, enamorarse de un terror psicológico mayor a sus fuerzas y darse por vencido a temprana edad, no era aceptar lo que ahora era. O por lo menos eso deseaba Eriol, librarse de lo construido a lo largo de meses de apagada pasión antes justificada con aventura. Tomar entre manos, volver a empezar, así como olvidar y seguir adelante en proyectos que desconocía. Más que todo, reconocer a cada noche se hundía en sucesos faltos de intensidad. Y que al final de cuentas ninguna de sus acciones en los últimos años había tenido éxito, hasta regresar a Tomoeda.

De alguna forma, aún si se había equivocado, todo parecía correcto en aquel lugar, bajo aquellas mismas circunstancias que le habían llevado a la autodestrucción, tornándolo todo contradictorio. Pues aquel dolor que provocaba tanta angustia y semejanza a la felicidad, similar a la primera agonía hacía ya cinco años, había sido la causa del todo en primer lugar. Eriol suponía que era parte de un ciclo de tintes masoquistas y casi enfermizos.

Tal y como dejar a Syaoran y a Sakura en el cuarto de música donde antes él y su amante se refugiaban, donde tomaba besos de Shion, en el mismo lugar en que la profesora de música adoraba los pequeños conciertos de sus alumnos, construyendo en suaves notas letras compuestas por ella misma, añorando los sueños que había olvidado realizar. En el salón que sentía más su hogar que la mansión donde en algunas horas más yacería solo, o la cama de sus clientes, la ciudad donde había nacido. Donde la desesperación no cargaba en contra y sólo quedaba él, Eriol, desnudo frente a una pasión distinta al placer por dinero, una intensidad verdadera erizando la piel, incrementando sus sentidos hasta volverlos mayores al autocontrol, y no quedaba sino dejarse guiar por el amor al arte y hundirse en el gozo del dolor.

Ambos solos, Syaoran y Sakura, en aquel recinto, convertían en ordinario lo que antes había sido etéreo.

Hiragizawa se inclinó un tanto, dejando su cabeza descansar entre sus brazos, sobre la mesa larga de madera.

Era lo mejor, no atarse a nada, no permitir nuevamente que alguien le tomase tan profundamente, sólo lo suficiente para mantenerle enamorado, no tanto para brindarle satisfacción. Sentir a alguien tan suyo a pesar de que éste nunca le hubiese correspondido, besado siquiera, hablado con franqueza o mirado con amabilidad. Pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora, aún si los medios utilizados le hacían trizas.

También cuestionaba si en algún instante de aquella malograda existencia, compensaría lo hecho a Kaho, el compromiso, parte desprecio, parte necesidad, que había existido entre ambos; el haberla arrojado siempre, sin excepción, a un nivel de histeria y soledad, tras ello a la muerte misma. Pero dudaba tal posibilidad.

El hombre que entró a la sala de profesores, según habían acordado la mañana anterior, no hizo sino reafirmar las mismas cuestiones.

-Profesor- no había palabras sumisas ya, no después de la primera ocasión, era la complicidad de cada acto; era el reconocerse y sin embargo no saber quién era el otro, observando sólo su cuerpo, los movimientos, atrapando el débil susurro de las palabras, la necesidad o falta de ella en las frases sin romance. No más de lo que necesitaban saber. Un trato simple y sin complicaciones que le llevó a Eriol alzar el rostro con diversión a la vez que dignidad, quitándose los lentes, dejándolos a un lado y con parsimonia colocarse en pie, sólo para sentarse sobre la mesa, de frente a Akira Sonoda, mirándolo cerrar la puerta sin pizca de disimulo y caminar hacia él.

Fue cuestión de segundos el sentir los labios del adulto tomar en agresivos modos su propia boca, violentándola mientras acariciaba su interior, al tiempo que las manos frías presionaban con fuerza, nunca con ternura, el cuerpo sobre la ropa, haciéndolo expectante de más mientras descendían por su abdomen y recomenzaban en sus muslos. Se dejó recostar impulsivamente en la mesa, dando un seco golpe contra la espalda, Sonoda reclinado sobre él en tanto Eriol aprovechaba y yacía con las piernas prensando las caderas del mayor.

¿Qué importaba si dolían los dedos manteniéndole con excesiva fuerza contra la mesa, o si los blancos dientes, húmedos, rasgaban capas de piel y hacían sangrar sus labios? Era cuestión de aquel dolor, de la ropa siendo despojada sólo lo necesario para la penetración, la gracia del momento.

Era el hacerlo por placer, tal y como antes, aunque aquel sentir de satisfacción fuese pasajero y no dejara sino un vacío mayor y por tanto oscuridad.

Era destrozarse a sí mismo hasta olvidar lo que le había arrastrado hasta ese punto.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.

Giró la cerradura, quitó las llaves y empujó la alta puerta, fina y oscura, cuyas uniones crujieron al leve pulsar de su mano derecha. El quejido de la madera le hizo retroceder un paso, haciendo puños sus manos, ahogando una expresión de sorpresa y observando el interior. Poco después hizo de valor y entró dando una ligera patada al final de la entrada, avanzando de manera rápida y cerrando tras de sí. Aún la tarde de Tomoeda no caía del cielo mientras él abandonaba la serenidad restante, dejaba caer la mochila a un lado y caminaba apresurado a la cocina, atravesando el vestíbulo, la sala, yendo a la segunda puerta intentando no ver más allá de su destino. Aquella tarde no era diferente de otras, los sucesos no marcaban una diferencia importante, los sonidos, la rutina, el amante, todo ello, incluso la ruta seguida de regreso a casa; el desayuno, las clases eran similares una a otra, antes y después, eran casi perfectamente iguales.

Las mismas personas con los mismos comentarios vacíos, la tarea, la manera en que el sol salía, se reflejaba sobre las cobrizas hojas del otoño; o como las nubes cubrían el cielo sin dejarle llorar, o cuando la tormenta golpeaba suavemente las ventanas intentando entrar; era la muerte en que caían los meses y las estaciones, la manera en que le observaban, lo que fingía, era tal él pensaba cada día. El que las semanas fueran iguales le daba fuerza para desliarse de las sábanas por la mañana, caminar a la ducha, arreglarse y salir de la habitación, de abrir los ojos.

El problema radicaba en que el mundo era el mismo abandonado al entregarse al sueño, pero él no. Era de aquellos días en que no estaba dispuesto a quedar satisfecho con lo que poseía, en los que mayor daño debía lograrse. Pero no tenía sentido.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, su mente repasando las mañanas en que encontraba a Kaho en el desayunador frente a una delicada taza de porcelana casi al tope de té endulzado con miel o leche, tomando de un plato pequeño una galleta que iba a dar a sus labios perfectamente delineados de carmín, los que se curvaban en una sonrisa antes de pronunciar su nombre. Era siempre un aura casi celestial el que irradiaba aquella mujer, era el verla tan perfecta y decidida al ponerse de pie para abandonar un beso en su frente o mejilla, donde Eriol correría la punta de sus dedos para borrar el gesto, aún enfadado por la discusión de la noche anterior, sabiendo que ella después encontraría mayor utilidad a la suavidad de sus manos, el de con un revés golpear su rostro, indignada, mientras el aura celestial, aquella mentira de perfección que construía cada mañana frente al espejo del tocador, era desmoronada ante la sonrisa socarrona de el joven comenzando las palabras silenciadas del altercado, atacándola hasta que los gritos de ella, agudos y reprochadores, callaban sus palabras. Tras ello las lágrimas desbordaban sobre la curvatura del femenino rostro, descomponiendo el maquillaje bajo los ojos brillantes, dolorosos, rojizos y chocolate, dejando marcas color azabache. Mizuki amenazaba con irse cada día, tomaba la bolsa negra elegante y mientras lloraba aún, mientras vertía quejas en contra de su pareja, limpiaba su rostro, retiraba el maquillaje, respiraba varias veces hasta llenar y vaciar sus pulmones; hasta que su cuerpo pedía un descanso, el inglés no se lo daba y ella gritaba adiós cuando tomaba el saco y salía de la casa. Era rutina, no como lo era ahora, pero el mismo sistema una y otra vez.

Asimismo aquel joven regresaba a la cocina, se servía té y ojeaba un libro antes de subir las escaleras del vestíbulo, ir a la habitación y preparar un nuevo día, el que sin embargo luciría similar al anterior.

Las cosas eran distintas ya. No había profesores tocando a su puerta horas después, ni tareas al mediodía, ni la iracunda mujer que sin embargo regresaba, plantaba un beso en sus labios y platicaba cada una de las circunstancias de su día. No existían preguntas a mitad de la noche sobre el porqué de su silencio, ni insistencia en su pasado, ni la cuestión eterna sobre sus pensamientos…y aquella otra, la que fingía súplica y en realidad era orden: Si la amaba. Pero aún escapaba de casa y se hundía en labios de alguien más, a quien devoraba en cada caricia, a quien amaba por breves lapsos, se entregaba, a quien pedía sin palabras le tomara, que huyeran, permitiera olvidar; huía como cuando Kaho vivía para recriminarle el llegar oliendo a tabaco, sexo y alcohol a tales horas de la madrugada, la misma que tiraba sus libros, sus composiciones, destruyó la sala de estar, la que quemó su piel al accidentalmente tirar el té recién preparado sobre él. La diferencia era la ausencia, el lugar y los amantes. Pero la sensación de pérdida era igual.

Incluso, si aspiraba profundamente, podía oler la esencia a vainilla de la piel blanca.

Tomó la tetera de uno de los armarios superiores de la cocina, sobre la blanca barra, quitó de ella la tapa y la colocó en el lavabo, bajo el grifo de agua, el que abrió después a la mitad, esperando que llenara mientras se recargaba en el mosaico.

Reflexionándolo con detenimiento, la casa se sentí sola sin Mizuki. Aún procurando encargarse del aseo lo más posible, preparar té a una hora determinada, prender la chimenea por la noche y tomar un libro de la biblioteca, con frecuencia se encontraba esperándola, de pie y fuera de la mansión, sentado en los escalones en los que una vez encontró a Syaoran, en la misma expectante situación. Por mucho que la odiara, sin importar las veces que se abandonaron, o las tardes de desagravio mutuo en que irónicas palabras abandonaban los labios de ambos, extrañaba el dolor que provocaba.

Cerró la llave poco después de la media capacidad de la tetera.

Esperó varios segundos, en los que las ondas en el borde del agua fueron inconstantes y desaparecieron. Colocó la tapa y llevó el refractario a la estufa, a la más cercana a la derecha, donde con un ligero giro de sus dedos encendió la llama, la que acariciaba suavemente la base metálica, tiznándola de negro tras unos minutos.

La vista fija en los tintes azules del fuego, los que se erizaban en deliciosas curvas, percibía el cálido toque que tendrían sus manos de moverse unos centímetros más.

Se preguntaba qué hacían sus guardianes en aquellos instantes, si Ruby Moon se hallaría sonriendo un chico que llamara su atención, si había dejado ya sus deberes apropiadamente finalizados sobre la cama, a un lado de la mochila de alegres colores que llevaba a la universidad; si habría acabado el guión que hasta hacía unas semanas realizaba, o si aquel chico que la frecuentaba la trataba bien. Suponía que sí.

Spinel Sun en cambio se hallaría sumergido, muy callado, apenas notable entre antiguas páginas de libros, en ejemplares de Psicología, en pesados volúmenes de tintes espirituales o esotéricos; todo dependía de las tendencias con que hubiera despuntado el día, de optimista a preocupado, de filósofo a matemático, ahora, en cuerpo humano, más que nunca interesado en las razones y circunstancias de la naturaleza, el universo, el porvenir y sus propias decisiones. Rara era la noche en que los ojos oscuros no viraran al cielo antes de que su hermana subiera al tejado de la casa, anunciando que la cena estaba lista, que ya era tarde y mañana debía asistir a la escuela.

También suponía era una mala costumbre de su parte, teniendo en cuenta los problemas de por medio, la labor que había implicado conseguir documentos falsos, certificados de estudios, el riesgo en cada uno de los trámites y el involucrar a ambos; no llamarles por el nombre que habían tomado.

Nakuru y Scott Hiragizawa.

Había sido nombrar familia inexistente, estudios que no pertenecían a las escuelas referidas, colocar cada una de las piezas hasta no encontrar huecos en su pasado construido, así como fechas no correspondientes a su creación. Ambos hermanos ante los que debieran presentarse, amigos, vecinos y facultades, inclusive legalmente. El apellido de Eriol para no malograr el lazo entre los tres, para mostrar orgullosos, aunque precavidos, lo real. Pasaportes en caso de necesitarlos, pero nunca fotografías de la familia, ni una muestra de personas ajenas, o una pista que pudiera destruir su mundo erigido de inventos y largas horas. El dinero que había construido su vida.

El primer paso, después de haber recibido los documentos de manos aliadas aunque desconocidas, fue abrir una cuenta de ahorros en el banco, la que con un teléfono, el comprobante de una dirección y una identificación de procedencia legal a ojos de cualquier tercero, así como un primer depósito de doscientos euros, les fue concedida a nombre de la mayor. Tras ello el ganar la confianza de una pareja, la que les rentaba la casa y a quienes estaban en proceso de comprar el terreno, el inmueble y consiguientes, para lo que Eriol hacía su parte y enviaba dinero a la cuenta, con ello asegurando el presente y futuro de sus guardianes, quienes disfrutaban la naturaleza humana que se les había otorgado.

Eso había sido ya hacía años, muy poco después de que Kaho fuera a vivir con los tres a la primera Mansión, en Londres, donde la falta de objetivo había desmoralizado a Nakuru y Spinel…Scott, donde el joven inglés había tomado la decisión una tarde de fin de semana mientras veía a Ruby recargada en uno de los ventanales altos de la sala, viendo el atardecer que tintaba las nubes de ámbar, formando una sonrisa de entera satisfacción al escuchar la noticia.

Recordar los labios de infantil contento, así como el primer despertar de Spinel como humano, era aún una memoria fresca.

Y el verlos partir por primera vez como hermanos, subiendo al taxi después de que el conductor colocara las maletas en el portaequipaje, a un lado de Kaho al final de los terrenos de su casa, diciendo adiós aunque sabía los vería, que llamarían si algo necesitaba; era una causa perdida, una de aquellas orgullosas tristezas que punzaban en el centro del estómago, el seguir tratándolos como niños, como sus hijos. Aunque ello fuera valorado hasta meses después, hundido en la rutina de una vida sin propósito, y ahora más que nunca, solitario en el centro de su cocina, confundido.

Apagó las llamas del té a punto de hervir.

.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.

Eran conversaciones apagadas en el salón de clases, la profesora recogiendo dudas en los exámenes de la semana pasada, él mismo entreteniéndose con pláticas abstractas sobre el fin de semana acercándose, los planes venideros, los nuevos lugares a los que darían visita. Era su voz confundida entre varias decenas de timbres diversos, mismas palabras con distintos tonos, énfasis y fortaleza. La mujer a cargo permitía aquella distracción mientras los alumnos se acercaban a su escritorio, uno por uno levantándose de su asiento tan pronto su nombre fuera cuestionado, si es que acaso existían cuestiones, sino rechazando de la forma más amable posible la ayuda ofrecida.

Ocasionalmente su pecho se erizaba en una risa que intentaba ser neutral, fallando junto con los absurdos pronunciados por sus compañeros de clase, mas Syaoran anclaba la vista, delineando las implicaciones de las palabras; sus ojos repasando muy suave la curvatura del cuello de uno de los chicos, los dientes en una sonrisa abierta de otro, la piel aparentando suavidad, la manera en que la camisa blanca caía sobre el cuerpo de una joven e invitaba al contacto. Era negro el cabello que invitó sin éxito a la mirada chocolate, azabache y apenas ondulado, amarrado en una coleta alta. Y la dulzura de unos labios curvándose para él, al igual que una voz cálida, alegre, la que trató de convencerlo. Eran sus amigos.

La brillante mirada, oscura sin embargo, reflejaba los detalles capturados en su ansiedad, los dejaba ir y hacía suyo otro cuerpo, el que parecía no existir.

Finalmente sus ojos viraron a la derecha.

Eriol sostenía con languidez la base de una pluma, observando sin mirar en absoluto el blanco papel, vacío, del cuaderno en la hoja abierta. Sus labios no yacían en una sonrisa sino en taciturna actitud, la voz no existía en la ola de timbres del salón, la mirada no diría a él una cuestión, siquiera parecía presente. Pero la sola existencia del joven invitaba un beso en son de despedida, la piel blanca oculta bajo la ropa escolar era, bien lo sabía, puerta al placer, al dolor, a la agonía de amar y perder, a la intensidad de tardes, noches e instantes enteros y perfectos.

Aquella taciturna postura, la olvidada por la mayoría, así como los ojos grises opacados por experimentadas lágrimas, corroyendo brillantez, esperanza y voluntad; la manera en que lastimaba los labios tras besar, la pesadumbre ocasionada; era vida.

Syaoran amaba la tristeza de la boca pálida fuera después sonrisa…y quizá por ello dolía tanto cuando era dirigida a alguien más.

* * *

**Continuará…**

26 Marzo 2006

**Nabichan Saotome.**


	6. A medianoche

**Noche toledana**

Eriol x Syaoran

NC-17

Más información y notas de autora, pueden ser encontradas en mi blog personal en un par de minutos. La dirección está en mi información de usuario.

* * *

**Capítulo 05b. A medianoche**

Eriol pensaba en ocasiones como ésa, por ocasiones como aquella noche, que entre más rápida y alta, menos dolorosa sería caída. Era una idea no sólo ingenua sino bastante estúpida, si tenía en consideración que llevaba ya varios años cayendo, aferrándose cada tanto, viviendo por el deseo inútil y contradictorio de resistir, de encontrar un momento de paz.

Inconscientemente quería recobrar la cordura, y sin embargo, conscientemente, seguía en el mismo lugar, aún haciéndose daño; y castigando su cuerpo con casi tanta crueldad como permitía que sus recuerdos, su integridad, su bienestar mental y lo que quedaba de él, fueran pisoteados.

Un cigarrillo, no hacía mucho prendido por su amante, fue llevado a sus labios.

-Fuma.- fue indicado, y Hiragizawa no pensó siquiera en negarse. Simplemente abrió los labios y lo recibió, tomando una bocanada amarga y seca del tabaco, que no hizo sino contraer los músculos de su pecho en obvio rechazo, así como cerrar su garganta y hacerle toser. Aquél aroma le recordaba a los días con Kaho y las noches en un cuarto ajeno. Por ese tanto, lo aborrecía.

Sin embargo, el cliente de turno lo tomó como un delicioso rastro de perdida inocencia y rió abiertamente.

Desnudo sobre la cama y amarrado de piernas y el brazo derecho a ésta, Eriol observó de manera lánguida a aquél hombre, preguntándose con reservado interés porqué disfrutaba de hacerle daño, aunque la idea de ser él mismo el causante de esto, por permitirlo, no le pasaba por la cabeza.

Esto era algo que, a pesar de no desearlo, se merecía. Estaba seguro.

* * *

Syaoran se removió con creciente incomodidad en la cama. Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir a su gusto sino hasta muy gastadas las horas, y mientras tanto el colchón parecía hecho de piedra, madera y varillas; le lastimaba la espalda y le despertaba cada tanto, hasta que su cuerpo se rendía completamente en un sueño profundo, olvidaba el dolor en ambas clavículas y simplemente tomaba lo que venía, con una desenvoltura que el joven no creía poder comprender. Probablemente tenía una mala postura en clases, o su cuerpo estaba lamentando la falta de entrenamiento y ejercicio continuo de los últimos meses. Quizá, pensó, mientras giraba y se apoyaba en su costado izquierdo, de espaldas a los ventanales cubiertos, era todo debido al estrés.

Wei decía que exageraba, que su cama era tan cómoda como la que más, que se ejercitaba lo suficiente y que parecía bastante saludable. Ante esto Lee no podía sino mirar al otro hombre con comprensión aunque nada cercano al conformismo. No importaba lo que dijeran su guardián y el doctor, sabía que algo estaba mal con él. Podía sentirlo desde que se acostaba bajo las colchas, apagaba la lámpara del buró y dejaba su cabeza caer en la almohada de plumas. Era obvio cuando estaba con Sakura y cuando se escapaba a ratos con Eriol. Sólo que ellos, tal y de costumbre, permanecían ajenos a todo esto, y Syaoran no se sentía en ánimos de explicar.

* * *

Nuevamente un frío beso, un toque que apenas fue el posar sobre los labios a manera de saludo, le recibió. Aquella boca era cálida, tal y como su respiración, su sonrisa, y los dedos que tomaron su mano, invitándole a entrar; y sin embargo, era difícil de notar. A pesar de esto, Syaoran devolvió la mueca amable, besó a su novia y, tras un corto saludo de 'buenas noches' a Fujitaka y Touya (el primero correspondió gentilmente, el otro apenas murmuró), siguió a la joven escaleras arriba entre la media oscuridad de varias luces apagadas.

Tan pronto estuvieron tras la puerta, un nuevo beso, al que respondió con poco más de efusividad, se posó en sus labios; lento se adentró a su boca y acarició su lengua, por instantes dulces que terminaron pronto. La chica se separó, prendió la luz y le soltó, en una mueca de curiosa inocencia que aún poseía. Sakura dio media vuelta e hizo el recorrido a su cama con efusividad, sentándose con bastante ánimo al borde de ésta.

-¿Qué tal te fue en la tarde?-

Syaoran esperaba aquella pregunta, y había ya repasado la respuesta para ella, de camino a aquél hogar. Así pues su voz fue neutral mientras le seguía a la cama y se sentaba a cierta distancia de ella, dejando sus brazos reposar sobre sus piernas, con la espalda un poco hacia delante. Los ojos café no abandonaron el rostro de aquella chica.

-Bien. Hice la tarea, y después fui a jugar básquetbol con Hiragizawa-

-¿Nuevamente?- ella dejó caer un poco la cabeza a la derecha, le sonrió un tanto con resignación, y sin esperar por respuesta volvió a hablar. -¿El marcador?-

A la idea de responder, Syaoran sintió su estómago revolverse, y el sabor en su boca se volvió amargo. Nauseas, quizá. Aunque sentía la lengua seca, tenía la boca llena de saliva. Debió tragar, y virar la cabeza con cierta incomodidad pasajera, antes de pronunciar palabra de nueva cuenta.

-Me ganó.- No era de sorprender, ni a él ni a nadie. Eriol siempre había tenido (según Lee), aquella irritante manía de vencerle, fuera grande o pequeño el reto, en circunstancias que debían favorecerle a él. Mas las cosas eran distintas ya, así como los resultados. Sin duda, tras la victoria de aquella tarde, el joven de ojos grises le había hablado calmadamente sobre su carácter, le había ofrecido la manera de ganar; mas después habían caminado ambos tras un edificio, se habían sostenido con fuerza del otro y dando empiezo a algo que, tan pronto el autobús les llevó al departamento Lee, había dado término en la cama, nuevamente. Este pensamiento hizo al chico bajar un poco la cabeza. Era algo que no deseaba recordar, no ahora, frente a ella. El gesto, aunque no pasó desapercibido por su novia, fue tomado con comprensión, y dedos furtivos se hicieron camino entre los mechones de su cabello, en un masaje suave que hizo a Syaoran virar.

-Eriol siempre ha sido muy bueno en los deportes.- quiso excusar, y el intento leve hizo su cometido, lograr que el joven sonriera con simpatía. Quizá porque, a pesar de lo que hacía con su cuerpo en instantes que ella no estaba, Sakura mantenía aquella aura de frescura y dulzura.

Sin avisar, e interrumpiendo lo que Syaoran estaba por decir, la puerta fue abierta. Era Touya, quien les miró largamente con curiosidad y recelo, antes de girar la cabeza en la aparente observación del techo.

-¿Tienes el disco que Yuki me prestó? Quiero oírlo.-

Sakura se puso en pie, resignada ya. A pesar de varios años de noviazgo, su hermano seguía sobreprotegiéndola, entorpeciendo conversaciones e irrumpiendo en el cuarto con razones demasiado fáciles cada que Syaoran la acompañaba.

* * *

Una vez que sea ha caído, es más simple volver a hacerlo. Fue lo que él descubrió con el paso de los días, de lentas semanas, entre trabajos escolares, estudios, visitas a la casa de Sakura, obligaciones en casa, pláticas casi unilaterales con su madre y hermanas así como conflictos al parecer sin importancia. Tal si hubiera envejecido varios años en una fracción más bien reducida de tiempo, y fuera por tanto más fácil darse por vencido, no hacer nada, o por el contrario, permitirse enfermar.

Eriol había sido una enfermedad, nada sino eso. Le calaba en los huesos, le tomaba con fuerza; le quitaba las fuerzas, la voluntad y todo placer que no fuese permanecer en cama con él. Sin embargo, los momentos en que no estaba (si presencial ni mentalmente) eran preciados por lo escasos, le hacían valorar conversaciones francas, un instante a solas, una puesta de sol o la paz de hallarse en casa durante una fuerte tormenta. Que llegara después, o que por el contrario él fuera a buscarle y sin duda lo encontrara, era lo que rompía esta esfera de aparente calma. Era fácil entregarse, mucho más que permanecer de pie o salir corriendo.

Aún si antes implícitamente había dicho que aquella tarde sólo quería quedarse en paz, quieto, a pesar de estar con él; Syaoran pronto se encontró observando minuciosamente la espalda de su amante. Por alguna extraña razón, Eriol tenía a últimos días el gusto de permanecer en silencio, tan quieto que parecía realmente dormido, y sin embargo tan alerta que parecía removerse cada que Lee lo hacía. Fue casi natural, aunque chasqueó la lengua antes de moverse, el acercarse, acostarse perfectamente a sus espaldas y con mano firme halar la camisa blanca que vestía Hiragizawa, arrugándola en el proceso de sacarla del pantalón. No encontró resistencia al pasar un par de dedos y tras ello la mano izquierda entera bajo la prenda; aunque el abdomen del joven se tensó a su contacto, y su cabeza recayó más aún en la almohada, al parecer tratando de ignorarle. Al no obtener una negativa propiamente dicha, Syaoran pegó su cuerpo al tiempo que la caricia leve, cuidadosa, bajaba en cambio, y paraba, para desabrochar el cinturón del otro, abrir su pantalón lentamente, y colar los dedos bajo la ropa interior, atrapando suavemente un miembro dormido, caliente a comparación del resto de su cuerpo mas frío ante la caricia del más joven, que lento y seguro esparció escalofríos de placer, sumido siempre en un silencio cauteloso.

A Syaoran se le ocurrió pensar en varias quejas, que muy improbablemente Eriol diría, mientras el nerviosismo, el placer y la ansiedad subían a su propio cuerpo, al escuchar un primer jadeo, que fue más suspiro, escapar cerca de la almohada. Con cierta dificultad fue que descendió su contacto, manteniéndolo pausado, y circuló varias veces el miembro entero, haciéndolo crecer entre sus dedos; y se erizó al momento que Eriol instintivamente atrasó la cadera, golpeándole suavemente. Continuó, ahora con un poco más de fuerza. Quería quedarse callado, casi no escuchar su respiración, ni el movimiento de la cama, así como el tintinear del cinturón abierto, para en cambio oír a Hiragizawa y los jadeos ahogados y muy suaves, que era la única expresión que se permitían aquella tarde. Juntó los labios con fuerza y cerró la mandíbula, con poco más esfuerzo que el otro, cuando constantes caricias de aquella cadera, le estimulaban ahora conscientemente. Aceleró el ritmo, mas al sentir que el otro se alejaba, pasó la mano derecha, difícilmente, bajo la cintura de Eriol, rodeándole un poco y manteniéndole contra sí.

* * *

Aún si el corazón le latía con fuerza, las manos le temblaban, y conscientemente deseaba detenerse por alguna razón que pretendía ignorar, no quería que se alejara.

-Es sólo una fiesta. Si te preocupa tanto puedes traer a un amigo.-

Cuando tras rechazar la antigua invitación, Eriol recibió ésta respuesta, no dudó en asentir. Aún si la idea de acudir a una celebración, sobre todo si era organizada por el profesor justo antes del fin de semana, no le simpatizaba; al menos sus palabras y aquella sonrisa que le entregó antes de su pago, fue suficiente para hacerle entrar en razón y no preguntar ni quejarse más.

Quizá más que las horas de descanso que el fin de semana significaba, necesitaba deshacerse de Akira. Las heridas defensivas que había obtenido aquella tarde, eran clara prueba de ello.

* * *

Eran escasas las noches que Eriol y Syaoran compartían, aún más escasas fuera del departamento o la casa del otro, y por supuesto, fuera de la cama. Eran más las tardes (sin embargo también contadas) que se permitían juntos, aunque más claro era que su relación, su amistad por ponerle un nombre, estaba basada en un par de horas o bastantes minutos lentos, de silencio compartido, que ninguno de los dos tenía la voluntad de detener. Probablemente por esta razón fue que Syaoran dudó varias veces el ponerse de pie, caminar a la ducha con la ropa escogida ya en mano, prepararse para la fiesta y salir. Aún si llegó un par de minutos antes de su hora de encuentro, Eriol ya se encontraba ahí, perfectamente de pie frente a una parada de autobús iluminada, inmóvil a comparación de los peatones circulando cerca, y los automóviles conduciéndose a una velocidad apresurada. Fue recibido con una mirada algo débil, que duró sobre sí un par de segundos, y por una sonrisa suave que le invitó a caminar.

-Te ves bien- fue lo que Lee escuchó como respuesta a su tradicional "buenas noches". El tono en que fue pronunciado este halago, distó de ser como antes. No buscaba ponerlo nervioso o sonrojarle. Y la comprensión de esto quizá le confundió un poco más, si es que había la posibilidad de confundirse más respecto a él.

-¿Y bien¿De quién es la fiesta?-

-De Sonoda-sensei-

Sobre esto, no comentó nada más, algo extrañado, y simplemente agregó en voz neutral.

-…tú también te ves bien-

* * *

No hubiera sido franco de su parte decir que no le preocupó el momento en que alguien más, no Akira, abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar; sin embargo Eriol ignoró el hecho y apenas apretó un poco los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina, seguido de Syaoran. El ambiente a media oscuridad, las voces callando de un momento a otro, y la mayoría de las miradas virando a los dos, sin embargo, fue lo que detuvo sus pasos. Al igual que él, Syaoran observó a las demás personas en el apartamento, probablemente veinte en total. Mitad de ellos escasamente le llevaban un par de años, y la otra mitad, habría ya cumplido la edad del profesor, quien, ante el tenso ambiente, se hizo paso entre sus invitados hasta alcanzar a los recién llegados, hasta poner las manos sobre los hombros de Eriol.

La extraña forma, natural y confiada, en que éste lo hizo, logró que Syaoran diera un paso atrás, con cautela.

-Creí que no vendrías.- así como la mirada de un oscuro verde, pronto sobre él, le hizo enderezarse. –Ah, no sabía que Lee-kun y tú fueran amigos.- quiso decirle a Eriol que sería mejor se retiraran, confundido, pero no la fuerza de hablar, ante las nuevas palabras del mayor. –Vamos por algo de tomar para los dos.-

Lo siguiente sucedió rápido, de tal manera que Syaoran difícilmente tuvo el tiempo de registrarlo. Pudo bien, ver la espalda de Eriol, como noches antes, y un atisbo de los ojos grises que voltearon apenas; pero el brazo izquierdo del profesor, cayendo del hombro del alumno a su cintura, fue poco comprensible, entre un par de brazos que se hacían en comparación alrededor de su cadera. Instintivamente lanzó un golpe, atrasando su codo contra el cuello del agresor, y sin embargo pronto fue sostenido por varios más, quienes con pasmosa facilidad le abrieron la camisa y el pantalón. La confusión le paralizó apenas por un par de segundos, y antes de dar cuenta siquiera, la adrenalina ya le llevaba en un intercambio de golpes, hasta que la voz de Eriol se alzó.

-¡Lee, corre!- Syaoran estaba por reclamarle la falta de ayuda, hasta que le observó golpear a Akira y mandarlo al suelo.

Pocos segundos después, algo golpeó la nuca de Syaoran con extraordinaria fuerza, y de igual forma cayó al piso de madera, inconsciente.

* * *

Despertar fue difícil. Fue abrir los ojos a un mundo borroso, confuso, oscuro de no ser por un par de lámparas de pie a lo largo de la sala desocupada de muebles, y tener que alzarse, dando cuenta aún se hallaba en el mismo departamento, aún en el suelo frío, con la ropa mal puesta todavía, y la jaqueca empezando tan pronto sus ojos se abrieron poco más. Enfrentar la realidad, sin embargo, y a comparación del simple hecho de estar consciente, le llevó severos minutos de observación. Sabía bien, porque no había forma de que su mente formara tan retorcida idea, que Eriol estaba en medio del todo, en el suelo al igual que él, desnudo y arrodillado como diferencia, con las manos ocupadas en masturbar a un par de jóvenes que Syaoran no supo reconocer; que Sonoda se encontraba detrás de él, penetrándole con furia, logrando con sus embestidas que el miembro que Eriol sostenía entre sus labios se escapara casi por completo, que las mejillas del albino estuviesen manchadas de vergonzosas lágrimas.

-No deberías verlo- la voz repentina, en lastimero tono, hizo a Syaoran levantarse y despertar de su confusión, girando de inmediato hacia la persona sentada a su lado, cuya presencia había pasada inadvertida hasta el momento.

Era Terada.

Un fuerte zumbido golpeó los oídos del joven trigueño, al observar a su antiguo profesor, cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida en la orgía a pocos pasos de ambos. Era demasiado para una noche que recién comenzaba.


End file.
